Un Autre Monde
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: YAOI: AizenxIchigo (plus tard: FemIchi) Un prisonnier est envoyé à Impel Down, ce prisonnier n'est autre qu'Aizen Sôsuke, et, pendant ce temps-là, Ace est sur le point d'être exécuté... Que va-t-il se passer? Arriveront-ils à temps?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_One Piece _et _Bleach_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

One-Shot qui s'est transformé en longue fanfiction

**EDIT 19 AVRIL 2011 : PROLOGUE REECRIT**!

* * *

**Prologue**

L'homme sourit: il ne pouvait être plongé dans une situation bien pire que celle-ci. Il était tombé encore plus bas que ce qu'il avait prévu - de ce qu'il avait voulu. Tout ça à cause de ce gosse. Il le détestait et l'admirait. Il ne saurait dire s'il voulait le tuer ou le serrer dans ses bras, pour lui c'était impossible. Il voulait tout simplement assouvir et exprimer sa passion une fois pour toutes. Que cette détermination lui manquait! Il adorait la détermination, c'était un des rares sentiments qu'il comprenait et respectait à sa juste valeur: c'était un signe de force et de puissance.

Il haïssait également Urahara pour lui avoir fait un coup pareil. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le stratagème à sa juste valeur, honnêtement. Cette stratégie avait été simple, brève et efficace - en un mot: décisive. La rapidité de son emprisonnement l'avait estomaqué et empêché de tenir des propos cohérents. Il avait crié de rage, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans sa nature. Il était calme et composé, pas agressif!

Il haïssait Urahara et les autrres mais pas cet enfant: cet Humain qu'il aimait profondément et chérissait plus que tous les autres. Il avait le désir de revoir ce visage doux et altier. Il ne voulait pas être en face de cette hideur, en effet, on l'avait emmené ici, face à cet être étrange. Il était plus grand que les autres, portait des cornes tordues et pointées vers le haut. Ses joues étaient tatouées.

-Qui es-tu? lui demanda l'être. C'est la première fois qu'on m'envoie quelqu'un comme toi, il semble que tu viennes d'un autre monde.

Il était donc fasciné par lui? Cela semblait parfait pour lui, il aimait qu'on soit fasciné par lui - la fascination rendait les gens vulnérables. Et pourtant...

-Tu penses pouvoir me manipuler? Tu sais quoi? Je suis insensible au charme des autres. Si on prend l'exemple de Boa Hancock: une simple photo d'elle rend mes hommes raides dingues mais moi, absolument pas. Je suis différent alors n'espère pas m'utiliser à tes fins.

Aizen perdit en partie son sourire, cet homme l'avait examiné et analysé en une seconde, il n'aurait pas cru rencontrer quelqu'un comme ça un jour. Cependant, il pouvait toujours tenter le coup plus tard, il resterait ici des mois - voire des années, il aurait donc tout son temps pour le convaincre.

-Tu ne sembles pas vraiment comprendre. Tu es en enfer, on l'appelle Impel Down ici. C'est la prison la mieux gardée au monde, où les criminels qu'on préfère oublier et qu'on ne pourrait supporter de voir dehors se retrouvent ici.

Il poussa un bouton sur son bureau, il baissa légèremnt la tête près de l'escargot sur son bureau... Aizen ouvrit les yeux face à cette étrangeté.

-Venez, je crois qu'il a compris. Mais méfiez-vous de lui. J'ai l'impression que sa langue est plus dangereuse que sa force. Ne l'écoutez même pas. Soyez forts très forts.

Un autre homme, encore plus étrange que ce directeur entra alors dans le bureau. Il avait l'air d'un pharaon et entrait d'un air solennel dans la pièce. C'était comme s'il prenait chaque instant de sa vie avec le plus grand sérieux, cet homme avait une ambition certaine. Des gardes rentrèrent dans la pièce avait le pharaon.

On passa ensuite des menottes autour des poignets d'Aizen. Elles faisaient mal, très mal et il sentait qu'un peu de sa force lui était prise. Il devait déjà subir la perte de Kyôka Suigetsu d'abord et maintenant on lui prenait le reste de son reiatsu? La vie était injuste - trop injuste pour lui. Il avait tellement fait et en un clin d'oeil il avait tout perdu. L'homme qui lui passait les menottes remarqua sa soudaine pâleur et sa surprise, ces gens étaient observateurs pour percer son masque

-Ah oui! Ces menottes sont faites dans un métal assez spécial. Elles aspirent une partie de la force vitale des prisonniers jugés trop dangereux, sourit sadiquement le garde.

Aizen sourit.

-Merci pour votre information, je suis bien traité visiblement.

Magellan ne se laissa pas le moins du monde impressionner par son petit jeu, il en avait déjà vu des tas comme lui, prétentieux, arrogants et manipulateurs.

-Par le Gouvernement. J'espère que vous vous plairez dans votre nouvelle demeure pour le restant de vos jours.

Aizen perdit de sa superbe. On le fit sortir du bureau, le mena dans divers couloirs et le fit passer par différentes portes. Enfin on le dirigea vers un ascenseur en pierre. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils: quelle était encore cette bizarrerie?

-T'inquiète! T'es nouveau ici?

Il venait d'un autre monde et lui posait cette question malgré tout? Décidément, il n'était entouré que d'idiots: personne ne serait donc à même de le comprendre mis à part ce jeune homme qu'il désirait tellement mettre dans son lit?

L'ascenceur bougea. Quel bruit atroce! Ce bruit ne couvrait même pas les cris de douleurs des prisonniers. Des tortures? Il prit peur: il ne voulait en aucun cas être défiguré, ce serait la pire des humiliations. Il était un seigneur pas un homme du peuple, après tout.

L'ascenceur infernal stoppa sa course. Il sortit de la boîte mouvante et il regarda autour de lui: pas de lumière extérieure, donc pas de fenêtres.

-Impel Down est une prison sous-marine. Ici c'est le niveau le plus bas des enfers. C'est celui qui accueille les pires criminels: ceux dont la mise à prix est supérieure ou égale à trois-cents millions de berry, c'est notre Monnaie Mondiale.

Ils passèrent devant toute une série de geôles contenant toutes des êtres plus étranges que les autres. Une cellule semblait loger un homme comme lui: il avait des cheveux longs plaqués en arrière et il fumait un cigare. Un autre seigneur, peut-être?

-C'est Crocodile, un Capitaine Corsaire qui a tenté de prendre par la force un pays recouvert par les sables: Arabasta. Beau nom, n'est-ce pas?

En effet: sa sonorité évoquait le lointain, l'imaginaire et le rêve.

Dans sa cellule, l'homme lui sourit. Il avait l'air d'attendre une bonne opportunité pour sortir d'ici et d' accomplir ses desseins. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'un certain Luffy l'y aiderait malgré lui.

Aizen désirait la même chose: sortir au plus vite d'ici. Mais il voulait que le jeune homme dont il rêvait, Ichigo, l'y aide. Il voulait que ce soit lui qui le libère, pas un autre.

Comme dans un rêve on l'enchaîna au mur. On le fit asseoir sur un lit inconfortable sans attrait particulier.

On referma la porte sur lui et ce fut le noir total: pour lui, le reste et pour tout.

* * *

Si ça vous a plus, commentez! Ou sinon, dites-moi ce que vous n'aimez pas, j'accepte tous les commentaires. :)


	2. Pourquoi?

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach_ ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tite Kubo. _One Piece_ ne m'appartient pas non plus tout est à Oda Eichiiro.

Au début, cette fanfiction était sensée être un seul One-Shot mais j'en ai décidé autrement.

* * *

**Pourquoi?**

Il se languissait dans les murs de sa sordide prison, tout lui paraissait triste et morose sans la lumière du jour et sans son cher et tendre Ichigo. Il le voulait tellement qu'il le voyait même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il aurait voulu tous les tuer pour le revoir. Il désirait quitter cette prison froide et glaciale pour revoir la lumière du jour. Quand le pourrait-il à nouveau? Quand le destin lui en redonnerait-il l'occasion? Il se demandait. Il soupira.

Aizen était à présent le malheureux locataire de la cellule du septième niveau d'Impel Down. Depuis près de dix-huit mois, on lui avait fait porter des menottes dans un granit un peu particulier qui scellait tous les pouvoirs. Il sentait l'énergie quitter peu à peu son corps. Il ne le supportait pas, il avait de plus en plus besoin de dormir. Cet état ne lui allait pas du tout: il perdait de son charme et ses cheveux, leur belle couleur brune. Il paraissait plus vieux, plus marqué par les épreuves. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que derrière ce masque de vieillesse, se cachait un ancien seigneur.

Un ancien seigneur, il songea une fois de plus à son séjour à Las Noches. Il revoyait les cérémonies qu'il y avait menées auparavant. Il pouvait même encore sentir le doux parfum de la cuisine. Il sentait encore sous son palais les mets les plus raffinés du Hueco Mundo. Il rêvait aussi de ce jeune homme qui était venu à la rescousse de sa jeune amie, Inoue Orihime. A cette pensée, il voulut hurler et partir d'ici mais il ne le pouvait pas: ses menottes l'obligeaient à rester.

L'homme à la cicatrice le regardait, tout aussi ravagé. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils se fixaient comme ça sans oser se parler et pourtant ils partageaient le même quotidien. Ils étaient sans doute trop fiers pour vouloir le faire ou trop gênés. Allez savoir. Ils ne le comprenaient pas eux-mêmes. C'était étrange. C'était comme si on leur avait pris la parole. Il semblait que seul un élément extérieur pouvait la leur rendre.

Puis ils entendirent tous deux un bruit. Ils se retournèrent: ce n'était que Magellan accompagné d'une très belle femme. Cette femme portait les mêmes menottes qu'eux et pourtant elle semblait ici de son plein gré. Qui était-elle? Elle intriguait. A en juger par la réaction des gardiens, elle était très connue pour son charme. Mais Aizen y était insensible, il avait d'autres... désirs. Il détourna son regard de cette poupée pour reporter son regard sur l'homme à la cicatrice et aux cheveux longs.

-C'est Boa Hancock, l'informa sans s'en soucier son voisin.

Il avait une voix riche et profonde. Elle avait quelque chose d'envoutant et de sensuel. Elle montrait le charisme réel de l'homme et lui rendait sa vraie personnalité. Aizen fronça les sourcils.

-T'es pas d'ici, hein?

Aizen ne put que hocher de la tête pour confirmer.

-J'aurais du m'en douter. T'as pas le type physique d'ici.

Aizen ferma les yeux. Ce pouvait-il que?

L'homme sembla deviner ses pensées:

-Ouais: y a d'autres horreurs ici mais beaucoup ont... forme humaine.

Aizen fronça davantage les sourcils.

-Tu veux dire que tous ne sont pas comme ça?

L'homme le regarda longuement:

-Beaucoup de races se côtoient ici, on est habitués à voir de tout. Donc tu verras beaucoup de choses ici que t'avais pas vues dans ton ancienne vie. Tu vas être servi.

Il sourit diaboliquement. Cet homme lui ressemblait en définitive. Il avait l'esprit tourné vers les machinations lui aussi. C'était charmant en un sens. Mais il ne le voulait pas dans ses pattes et pourtant il pourrait se révéler utile. Il avait déjà une idée de la façon dont il pouvait l'engager sur ses propres chemins.

Crocodile sourit: cet homme semblait au bord du gouffre: il l'entendait souvent prononcer un nom dans son sommeil: Ichigo. Qui était cet Ichigo? Un ami? Un frère? Un amant? Il ne le savait pas, en tous cas, il semblait beaucoup y tenir.

-Dis?

L'homme en face de lui aux cheveux bruns et courts, assez surprenant pour un prisonnier qui avait passé autant de temps dans une prison.

-Oui?

Etrange pour Aizen Sôsuke de s'entendre prononcer un tel mot. Il n'avait pas dit « oui » à quelqu'un depuis longtemps, en fait depuis qu'il avait quitté ses fonctions de Lieutenant pour des fonctions de Capitaine. Il attendit.

-Qui est Ichigo?

L'homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise: il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que lui connaisse cette personne. Son voisin aux cheveux courts dut faire un effort pour retrouver son calme. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'on parle de lui. Ce devait être un secret qu'il chérissait.

-Personne, répondit Aizen de façon posée.

A l'intérieur de lui, Aizen n'en menait pas large: comment son voisin de cellule pouvait-il connaître son existence? Il avait certainement entendu des conversations entre les gardes ou Hannyabal quand ce dernier fanfaronnait. Ou...

-Tu sais, on devrait arrêter de penser à certaines choses pendant son sommeil. Certaines choses pourraient se savoir.

L'homme sourit à Aizen machiavéliquement. Il sut alors qu'il ne le voulait pas dans ses pattes pour le restant de ses jours. Il pourrait le trahir à tout moment. Il lui faudrait donc apprendre à le connaître pour mieux savoir le moment où il pourrait le trahir.

Cependant le cour de ses pensées fut interrompu par les cris de jouissance des prisonniers. Il entendait des « _Hancock-sama »_ fuser de toutes les cellules. Que faisait donc cette femme? Elle se donnait en spectacle? Se donnait-elle à quelqu'un devant tout le monde? Quelle immondice!

-T'inquiète, lui répondit l'homme, Hancock est la plus belle femme du monde. Très peu sont à même de résister à son charme. Tu dois être une des rares exceptions. Je te... félicite.

Il lui sourit plus respectueusement. Il semblait qu'il ait acquis le respect de la part de son interlocuteur.

Ils durent interrompre leur conversation en raison du bruit ambiant. Ils ne pourraient pas s'entendre autrement. Ils devraient crier mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient voulu que l'on entende leurs confidences. Il leur semblait qu'ils seraient forcés de se côtoyer pendant un certain laps de temps.

Puis, le bruit cessa: magellan avait réussi à calmer les locataires d'Impel Down. Ils pouvaient de nouveau s'entendre.

-Au fait, t'es qui?

Aizen le regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur dans ses prunelles. Il retrouvait la vie.

-Aizen Sôsuke, ancien seigneur de Las Noches, fief du Hueco Mundo.

Crocodile sourit:

-Crocodile, ancien maître de l'organisation Barroque Works, pirate.

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, commentez! Ou n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques.


	3. Une Sortie?

**Disclaimer : **_Bleach _et _One Piece_ ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Oda-sama et Kubo-sensei !

Merci pour vos reviews !

J'ai enfin pris mes aises avec ce scénario après un début assez balbutiant, faut admettre...

* * *

**Une Sortie ? **

Les clameurs s'étaient arrêtées depuis longtemps, ils réfléchissaient enfin correctement, leurs esprits étaient plus vifs dans le silence. Ils avaient été des maîtres en l'art de la manipulation et des machinations et ils le resteraient encore longtemps. Crocodile et Aizen se regardaient entre quatre yeux, se jugeant, se jaugeant et se cherchant, tout deux voulaient savoir la valeur de l'autre. A force c'était devenu un jeu entre eux, ils ne se supportaient pas mais ne le montraient pas. Ils préféraient ne rien montrer pour se protéger.

Le temps passa ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un garde de la prison infernale ne coure rejoindre un de ses collègues pour signaler une intrusion sans précédent semblait-il. Aizen dressa l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il se disait, d'après le garde un jeune pirate avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le coeur même de la prison. A ces propos, l'ancien seigneur sourit narquoisement, alors ils étaient incapables de contrôles les entrées et les arrivées ? Etrange pour une telle prison. Ils avaient pourtant un système de sécurité exemplaire mais il savait que même les meilleurs systèmes de sécurité avaient des failles.

Crocodile avait aussi tendu l'oreille. Il aimait être au courant de ce qui se tramait et ce qu'il entendit l'intéressa et ravit au plus haut point. Un jeune homme au chapeau de paille avait pénétré la forteresse sous-marine, un exploit sans précédent qui venait entacher sévèrement la réputation du lieu sinistre et glauque. Il eut un petit sourire moqueur : le gouvernement ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. Mugiwara était fort, très fort et il le serait encore plus dans le futur. Il s'était certainement amélioré depuis leur affrontement qui avait eu lieu des mois auparavant. Un nouveau duel pourrait être le bienvenu, la revanche n'était jamais tardive.

Le garde repartit aussitôt après avoir transmis les ordres du directeur de la prison, il avait l'air particulièrement pressé et effrayé par ce qui se passait, selon lui, le jeune infiltré avait réussi à vaincre certains des meilleurs gardes des niveaux supérieurs. Le second garde resta les sens en alerte et prévint toutes les autres factions en place, désireux de bien faire. Il savait qu'on était puni sévèrement lorsqu'on n'obéissait pas aux ordres donnés. Le Gouvernement Mondial ne pardonnait pas : il sévissait tout simplement. C'était un système injuste qui favorisait seulement certaines couches sociales, le reste étant jeté en pâture dans les lois inique et archaïque de ce gouvernement.

Aizen en avait suffisamment appris pour comprendre qu'on ne faisait pas de cadeau aux gens désobéissants dans ce monde. Ils étaient sans pitié avec eux et le moindre faux pas entrainait la chute de plusieurs têtes – statistiques bien sur, une vie n'était rien sur une carte pour eux. Ce n'était qu'une fourmi qu'on écrasait rien de plus. Mais la disparition d'un peuple entier relevait de l'incroyable. Certains gardes avaient parlé entre eux d'une île nommée Ohara qui s'était vue rayée de la carte pour avoir enfreint certaines règles comme traduire une langue ancienne quasiment oubliée de tous.

Crocodile avait remarqué l'air pensif de son voisin de cellule, à quoi pensait-il ? A ce jeune homme ? Non. Il l'avait suffisamment regardé pour deviner qu'il réfléchissait à tout autre chose. Cet homme avait du fer qui coulait dans les veines et il en fallait certainement beaucoup pour l'émouvoir. Il pensait qu'un tel homme s'énervait pour de sérieuses raisons aussi, comme l'échec d'un plan longuement élaboré. Oui ! Il pourrait toujours le questionner à ce sujet, d'autant plus qu'il voulait en connaître davantage sur cet Ichigo. Il pourrait peut-être utiliser cet information pour le faire chanter dans le futur même s'il avait le sentiment que la tâche serait difficile dans le futur, un tel homme ne se laissait pas manipuler comme ça.

Puis ils entendirent des bruits de lutte plus loin, Magellan avait maîtrisé un prisonnier qui avait tenté de résister, ce prisonnier avait crié "_Mon frère !_""_Luffy!_" à plusieurs reprises. Ainsi, le jeune homme au chapeau de paille était son frère ? Aizen ressentit quand même un pincement au coeur pour cet homme. Malgré son attitude froide et distante, Aizen avait un coeur au fond de son âme et une personne l'avait déjà ravi sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive le moins du monde. Cette personne l'avait battu en clin d'oeil sous les conseils de ses mentors : Ichigo Kurosaki. A ces pensées, il soupira presque de plaisir.

Crocodile observa l'homme encore plus profondément, il rêvait de bonheur ? Etrange encore une fois. Cet homme pouvait sans aucun doute subir mille souffrances tout en pensant aux moments de joie et de bonheur. Comment en une telle position pouvait-on penser à ce genre de choses ? C'était un vrai mystère pour Crocodile.

Leur rêverie fut à nouveau interrompue par un bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Des gardes avaient d'autres nouvelles à apporter ? D'autres personnes avaient réussi à s'infiltrer en ce lieu ? Décidément, Impel Down était une vraie passoire, Aizen en aurait ri si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique. Cependant, il espérait qu'une âme charitable viendrait le faire sortir d'ici pour retrouver Ichigo qui devait certainement l'attendre quelque part.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités, la situation exigeait l'urgence. Ces personnes cherchaient quelqu'un, peut-être un autre prisonnier gênant qui serait exécuté selon les caprices du gouvernement. Mais ils entendirent la discussion des nouveaux arrivants, ce n'étaient certainement pas des gardes, c'étaient les infiltrés comme pouvait en juger Crocodile. Il reconnut la voix de son vieil ennemi Mugiwara. Il sourit sarcastiquement, l'heure de la revanche avait enfin sonné.

-Qui sont ces gens? demanda Aizen, tu sembles les connaître.

Crocodile sourit machiavéliquement, son voisin de cellule avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

-Celui qui vient est mon vieil ennemi, à cause de ce garçon, je suis ici. C'est le moment que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Mon heure a enfin sonné.

Aizen comprit enfin que lui aussi pourrait sortir - si le jeune homme consentait à lui ouvrir les portes bien sur. Il n'arriverait pas à survivre s'il restait enfermé une minute de plus dans ce cachot. Au fond de lui-même, il était soulagé. Pourtant il ne reçut aucune réponse de son âme, Kyôka Suigetsu n'était plus présente – son Zanpakutô avait l'apparence d'une impératrice japonaise. Elle ne pouvait donc pas partager son bonheur. Il éprouva le désir intense de la revoir, elle avait partagé son âme depuis sa naissance. Ils avaient beaucoup vécu ensemble et il se souvenait de sa jalousie à l'encontre d'Ichigo. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était si important bien qu'elle soit heureuse de savoir que son maître allait connaître le bonheur, tout Zanpakutô souhaitait le bonheur de son possesseur.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de leurs propres cellules, ils savaient qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux serait libéré, le contraire semblait improbable voire impossible. Ils méritaient tous deux de respirer l'air frais et revoir le ciel. Un être vivant avait besoin d'air frais pour vivre. Aizen et Crocodile sortiraient dans un drôle d'état et devraient se réhabituer à la puissance de la lumière du gens passèrent devant leurs cellules. Leur allure était pour le moins inhabituelle pour Aizen l'un de avait un look de pêcheur avec ses sandales, sa chemise sans manche et son chapeau de paille, l'autre était vêtu comme les Samurai et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un poisson sur patte, quant au dernier, il était difficile de dire si c'était un homme ou une femme, il portait des collants et des botines et sa poitrine était plate comme celle d'un homme.

Les nouveaux arrivants tentèrent de quitter la lugubre salle mais ils arrivèrent trop tard: les murs se refermaient déjà sur eux. Ils tentèrent plusieurs fois de les ouvrir sans succès. A ce moment-là, Crocodile éclata de rire, il se leva et Aizen put constater l'ampleur de son charisme.

-Sors-moi d'ici, Mugiwara.

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille se retourna et fronça les sourcils visiblement contrarié. Les deux hommes s'étaient déjà affrontés par le passé, ça se sentait au niveau de leur tension. La personne mi-femme, mi-homme les regarda tous deux et lui dit que malgré ses crimes, il pourrait utile, c'était un homme puissant. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas vouloir lui ouvrir cependant il accepta de lui ouvrir. Il devrait l'aider à sauver son frère Ace. Alors l'homme qu'ils avaient emmené tout à l'heure était son frère? Voilà pourquoi il avait l'air de vouloir résister. Ce jeune homme comptait beaucoup à ses yeux.

Puis le travesti le regarda, lui. Il le jaugea et réfléchit longuement:

-Tu es l'Etranger, c'est ça? On a entendu dire que tu venais d'un autre monde, celui de la Mort. Tu pourras être utile pour notre cause.

Aizen le regarda droit dans les yeux:

-Votre cause ne m'intéresse pas...

Le travesti se rapprocha et posa une main sur les barreaux de sa cellule:

-Vraiment? On m'a dit que tu t'ennuyais beaucoup ici.

Ca il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, qui aurait cru qu'il y aurait des fuites dans cette prison? Etait-ce vraiment un gruyère?

-Tes talents à l'épée et tes pouvoirs ont été jadis immenses. Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir influencer toute une foule.

Aizen préféra se taire et réfléchit à toute vitesse: s'il aidait ces gens, il pourrait sortir et revoir Ichigo. Il pourrait certainement leur fausser compagnie mais alors comment retourner chez lui? Ce travesti semblait en savoir long sur ce monde: il aurait peut-être des informations à lui donner, qui sait?

Il poussa un profond soupir et d'un ton neutre:

-J'accepte.

Il sentit soudain quelque chose monter en lui sur ces mots...

* * *

Si vous aimez commentez! ;) (Message du FIC, le Front d'Incitation anx Commentaires!)

Message personnel: S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à critiquer!


	4. Vers le large

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et les univers utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent respectivement à Eiichiro Oda et à Tite Kubo.

Merci pour vos reviews !

I've seen some of non- native French-speaking people who have added that story to their alert or favorite stories without any review. Don't hesitate to post in English, I understand it perfectly. :)

* * *

**Vers le large.**

Aizen sentait une force étrange monter en lui et il se demandait quelle pouvait bien être la nature de cette dernière, il ne voulait pas qu'un sort quelconque l'empêche d'avancer davantage. Il voulait retrouver le ciel et revoir le sujet de son obsession Kurosaki Ichigo, de plus il désirait connaître ce nouveau monde, d'après le travesti qui s'appelait Ivankov il avait été transporté d'un monde à un autre. Ce fait l'intriguait au plus haut point, lui qui était toujours avide de connaissances et de nouvelles trouvailles. Il se demandait encore comment la Soul Society avait réussi à le transporter dans ce monde et il pensait sérieusement que les Senkaimon ne l'avaient pas amené ici. Il imaginait un autre moyen bien moins connu de tous, il aurait préféré étudier le phénomène plus en détail mais il n'avait pas accès aux documents et il ne disposait pas du temps nécessaire pour l'appréhender dans sa totalité.

Crocodile, de son côté semblait également éprouver quelques difficultés, il devait faire face à Ivankov qui le menaçait avec son passé. Aizen fronça les sourcils, cet homme avait déjà été emprisonné alors à quoi bon le menacer davantage? Avait-il peur que Crocodile les trahisse, il ne le pensait pas: cet homme n'était certainement pas du genre à trahir, il préférait sans aucun doute faire profil bas mais il sentait l'indéfectible loyauté cachée derrière ce masque de fierté bravache. En effet, cet homme avait du fer en lui et il utiliserait ce fer pour sortir d'ici. Et Aizen sentait que cet homme l'utiliserait à merveille, il avait certainement le combat dans le sang, et il ne se trompait pratiquement jamais dans ses prédictions. Elles étaient presque toutes exactes.

Crocodile sentait le regard d'Aizen sur lui, et il en ressentait le poids sur son dos et sur ses épaules. Cet homme par sa simple présence pouvait vous faire ressentir ce genre de choses, c'en était presque effrayant. Cependant il ne se retourna pas pour lui faire préférant les menaces d' Ivankov sur son passé, il savait au fond de lui que cet Aizen était une menace encore plus grande. Il ne voulait certainement pas l'avoir sur son dos et pas maintenant. Luffy aussi le regardait mais pour des raisons différentes, devait-il lui faire confiance après Arabasta? Il ne voulait pas que cet homme le trahisse et il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'il avait fait subir à son amie Vivi, rien que ce fait méritait qu'on se méfie de cet homme. Il décidé de faire confiance au jugement d' Ivankov pour le moment.

Puis Luffy regarda l'Etranger et le jaugea, il pressentait que cet homme avait commis des actes impardonnables mais il lui semblait de même qu'il respecterait sa part du marché. Il ne connaissait pas son nom mais il devait être suffisamment puissant pour qu'on l'enferme ici. Il marcha vers lui et l'affronta du regard mais l'homme ne sembla nullement impressionné par cet affront, comme si les regards avaient un pouvoir sur lui. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait décidé sa propre route et de ne pas tenir compte de l'avis des autres, il se sentait libre et il le resterait, un trait qui n'était pas vraiment estimé à sa juste valeur par la Chambre des 46, le contraire aurait été étonnant de leur part, ils n'étaient pas pour la liberté d'expression aux dernières nouvelles.

Luffy demanda enfin qui il était et ce qu'il faisait ici, Aizen leva presque les yeux au ciel face à tant d'inattention, s'il avait écouté Ivankov, il saurait sans aucun doute pourquoi il était ici mais il préféra le répéter pour que ce soit clair.

-Je suis Aizen Sôsuke, l'Ancien Seigneur du Hueco Mundo, le Monde Creux dans votre langue, on m'a enfermé ici parce que je désirais changer le monde que mon père naturel dirige.

Ce commentaire, Ivankov l'entendit et ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel genre de dirigeant était le Maître du Monde de la Mort. Luffy compatit lui aussi pour la souffrance qu'il percevait dans l'âme de l'homme, même s'il ressentait la profonde rancoeur d'Aizen à l'égard de son père. Il ne sut que dire pour le moment mais il sut qu'il ne serait jamais libéré de ce père maudit tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu son cadavre. Il devrait intervenir mais le Code des Pirates le lui interdisait et il devinait que l'homme ne le laisserait jamais l'aider, il n'était certainement pas du genre à implorer la pitié aux autres, la pitié qu'on lui accorderait serait davantage une insulte plus qu'une parque d'humanité pour lui.

Du coup il dut l'accepter dans leur groupe sans devoir le questionner davantage, il n'en dirait certainement pas plus sur son passé. Il n'en divulguerait pas davantage, il était secret et tenait à le rester. C'était une partie de ses principes et Luffy le respecterait. De plus, il aurait beaucoup trop à faire les prochains temps pour se préoccuper de l'homme. Sa priorité était Ace et le temps pressait d'après Ivankov. Il lui restait à peine un jour avant son exécution, à cette pensée il serra les poings. Il demanda le départ immédiat. Crocodile sourit à cet ordre, il était temps en effet qu'ils se mettent en mouvement., ils rouillaient ici. Il voulait sortir depuis trop longtemps pour supporter cet endroit encore longtemps.

Ils durent affronter le mur pour pouvoir sortir, l'homme avec les mains en ciseaux essaya de découper le mur mais rien n'y fit, Impel Down était une forteresse réellement imprenable. Crocodile éclata de rire à cette vision, il lui suffit juste de toucher le mur et il se transforma en sable. Aizen trouva le phénomène intéressant et Jinbei reconnut le manieur de sable redoutable et tant redouté par la Marine et les Pirates. Crocodile nota le regard intrigué d'Aizen et il lui dit que c'était le pouvoir des Fruits du Démon, chaque Fruit avait semblait-il sa particularité. Le Fruit qu'il avait mangé lui donnait le pouvoir de manipuler le sable à sa guise et de transformer le matériau brut en sable s'il le pouvait bien sur. Aizen aurait voulu posséder un Fruit lui aussi mais il préférait Kyôka Suigetsu et ses sorts de Kidô. A ce propos, il était sérieusement diminué sans son Zanpakutô, elle était sa vie même et il pensait sérieusement que son intérêt pour Ichigo l'avait rendue jalouse. Il la comprenait mais sa fierté de Shinigami en prenait un coup et il ne comprenait toujours pas quelle était cette force qui montait en lui.

Les autres ne perçurent pas son trouble en courant vers la sortie en affrontant les gardes de passage, gardes qui ne tenaient pas longtemps d'ailleurs face à eux. Mais il n'avait que ses poings pour se défendre et il était encore top faible pour pouvoir utiliser le Kidô, il voulait tellement le retour de ses pouvoirs. En sortant ils récupérèrent les affaires personnelles de Crocodile et il récupéra les vêtements qu'il portait à Las Noches et il constata amèrement l'absence du haori. Au moins ses habits principaux avaient survécus au combat contre les Capitaines et Isshin. Il sourit sardoniquement à la pensée du Gotei 13, à l'heure actuelle, ils devraient encore penser qu'il était encore prisonnier des fers alors qu'il circulait librement dans la prison la mieux gardée du monde comme on l'appelait. De plus il remarqua avec une certaine allégresse que les prisonniers s'enfuyaient eux aussi: c'était l' oeuvre de Crocodile et - d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, d'un homme qui ressemblait à un clown. Ce manque de sérieux apparent cachait sans aucun doute une bonne dose de ruse et de perversité. Il était ravi que ces hommes payaient d'une certaine manière. Puis il se secoua : ces hommes n'étaient en aucun cas responsables de son état, la prison ne lui avait pas fait le plus grand bien, c'était plutôt le contraire.

Bref, ils ne perdirent pas trop de temps à se vêtir pour la guerre imminente à Marine Ford, le frère de Luffy les y attendait même si Aizen se doutait fortement que le jeune homme qu'ils avaient emmené avant ne serait sans doute pas content de voir son frère alors qu'il essayait sans aucun doute de le protéger de ce monde. Il ressentit malgré lui une pointe de compassion pour ce jeune inconnu, il allait mourir si jeune sans avoir réellement connu la vie. Il dut chasser ses pensées pour se concentrer sur Crocodile et il remarqua que l'homme le fixait depuis un moment comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il devait sans doute voir qu' Aizen commençait à s'attendrir ce qui n'était pas bon en soi. Cet homme pouvait à tout instant dévorer les autres et il pouvait affirmer qu'il portait bien son nom sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Soudain ils fit à nouveau face à l'homme qui l'avait emmené dans sa geôle le premier jour, il mourut d'envie de le tuer sur le champ mais Luffy préféra s' en charger lui-même, c'était son combat pour son frère, il respectait sa fierté et il semblait que le Code des Pirates approchait le Code d'Honneur des Shinigami. Intéressant. Ainsi deux mondes séparés par des limites célestes pouvaient se ressembler sans le savoir réellement. Après tout, les habitants n'étaient pas supposés savoir qu'il pouvait exister d'autres mondes, sinon des gens pourraient tirer profit des ressources de chaque univers sans tenir compte des conséquences réelles de leurs actes. Il pensait que c' était plus prudent pour les dirigeants que garder ce secret de tous mais les rumeurs courraient vite et il imaginait déjà les réactions des gens lorsqu'ils verraient quelqu'un qui leur était inconnu débarquer sur le champ de bataille. Il pouvait voir leurs visages choqués d'apprendre qu'il avait été un prisonnier du niveau sept d' Impel Down sans en connaître les raisons.

Crocodile quant à lui préféra observer et commenter mentalement le duel entre Hannyabal et Luffy, le petit avait encore progressé et ça se voyait : ses techniques étaient plus recherchées et ses mouvements étaient encore plus fluides. Il pouvait admirer le travail de dix-huit mois. Mais il devinait de même qu'il avait du affronter des adversaire certainement plus forts que lui. Ce petit cachait aussi des ressources qu'on ne pouvait pas discerner en apparence. Il était peut-être mince mais il était plus fort que beaucoup gens croyaient. Il avait cru lui-même que Luffy ne valait rien. Il avait payé le prix de son arrogance à l'époque et il avait beaucoup réfléchi en prison : il ne referait certainement plus les mêmes erreurs.

-Et bien, t'as beaucoup progressé, Mugiwara.

Et il sourit presque malgré lui, en un sens il était fier de voir celui qu' il voulait tuer de ses propres mains n' avait pas régressé, le défi n' en serait que plus intéressant pour lui et il adorait les défis, comme celui de chercher le One Piece et de le garder pour lui tout seul. Il ne laisserait pas Mugiwara le toucher avant lui, il considérait déjà que le One Piece lui appartenait – lui revenait de droit même s'il ne connaissait pas encore l'ascendance d'Ace aux Poings Ardents.

Finalement, le duel s'interrompit, Hannyabal avait perdu et Aizen et Crocodile furent impressionnés par la prestation de Luffy, il était décidément prometteur, Aizen se leva et félicité à l'oreille le jeune homme et Crocodile observa cet échange avec une pointe de respect : Aizen avait reconnu la valeur de l' adversaire potentiel qu' était Mugiwara. Il le protégerait avec d' autant plus d'intérêt. De plus, Aizen n'allait certainement pas compromettre la mission du jeune homme puisqu'il ne connaissait pas encore la nature de ce monde et ses règles archaïque qu' il fallait absolument changer.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps, ils foncèrent tous en direction d la sortie tout en rencontrant Magellan au passage, ils durent fuir malgré la puissance des personnes en présence. Ils n'avaient aucune chance face au poison de Magellan, il était connu pour être mortel qu' il le fallait et ils se doutaient que s'il sortait son arme secrète, ils n'en sortiraient pas vivants. Ils espéraient atteindre la sortie avant que Magellan les enferme dans la prison de manière définitive – ou pire les tue ce qui les empêcherait tout autant d'accomplir leur mission.

En tous cas, ils réussirent à atteindre la sortie, un ami à Mugiwara s'était sacrifié pour eux et il serait tué voire le monde pensa à lui même ceux qui le détestait ouvertement. Aizen lui était reconnaissant d'avoir ouvert les portes pour eux par amitié pour le jeune Luffy. L' abnégation avait toujours un effet bénéfique pour certains mais ceux qui possédaient cette qualité finissaient par mourir à force de se sacrifier. Aizen ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui se sacrifiaient pour les autres, il était dans l'autre camp, ceux qui profitaient mais en cet instant il remercia Bon Clay, un autre travesti d'après Ivankov et Crocodile. Il cacha son soupir .De son côté, Crocodile eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à son ancien subordonné, il avait toujours cru qu' il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour les autres mais il s' était visiblement lié malgré lui à cet homme. Il avait toujours surveillé ses états d' âme et en cet instant il ne voyait pas l' intérêt de les maîtriser, il valait mieux les montrer mais il ne pleura pas, il n'était du genre à pleurer. Il préféra garder sous silence cette faiblesse.

* * *

Ca vous a plus? Commentez! :)


	5. Sur Mer

**Disclaimer... **Le blabla habituel, les univers et personnages utilisés ici ne m''appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de Tite Kubo et Eiichiro Oda.

Merci pour vos reviews... Elles m'ont réellement fait plaisir. :)

* * *

**Sur Mer...**

Aizen se demandait toujours comment l'Homme-Poisson, Jinbei avait réussi à attirer les rois des mers en ces lieux pourtant hostiles mais Jinbei avait regardé l'ancien roi du Hueco Mundo et ne lui avait rien dit. Ce monde était un mystère à lui tout seul et on ne semblait pas trop lui faire confiance. Jinbei avait du sentir les effluves de la trahison dans son aura. En effet, il avait trahi mais pour la bonne cause, certes les moyens utilisés étaient discutables cependant il désirait réellement changer le monde de son père naturel et indésirable – il se remémorait les nombreuses tentatives de meurtre à son encontre. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter d'y penser, il devait se concentrer sur le but de l'expédition dont il faisait à présent partie : il devait aider à sauver le frère aîné du garçon aux allures de pécheur, Luffy.

Il fronça les sourcils, et se demanda comment un si petit groupe allait réussir à prendre d'assaut Marine Ford: il lui avait pourtant semblé que Marine Ford était imprenable sans aide extérieure. C'était une place forte réelle et les marines présents ne semblaient pas vraiment nés de la dernière pluie. Pourquoi cette mission suicide ? Luffy était-il réellement certain de sa survie ou voulait-il absolument braver la mort en face ? Cette idée lui paraissait soudainement ridicule et pourtant lui avait frôlé la mort de près à cause de ce condensé de reiatsu noir, Mugetsu, cette attaque avait des effts terribles non seulement sur l'attaquant, en effet, il perdait ses pouvoirs et l'intégralité de son reiatsu et sur l'attaqué, lui aussi perdait une quantité énorme de reiatsu et il frôlait la mort sauf que lui avait bénéficié de l'appui de l'Orbe de Destruction... Chose qu' Urahara Kisuke avait apparemment prévue.

A cette pensée, une douleur dans sa poitrine près du coeur le prit de court dans ses pensées... Cette force se fit encore plus présente et elle l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Crocodile fronça les sourcils, se pouvait-il que son nouvel... allié souffrait du mal de mer ? Cette idée lui parut risible rien qu' à l'instant où elle lui traversa l'esprit. Il préféra reporter son attention sur la mer et son bras droit. Mais il ressentait les premiers effets de l'ennui et de façon assez surprenante, l'angoisse du combat. Il avait connu certains des types comme les Amiraux en raison de son statut de Capitaine Corsaire... ils étaient des durs et ils ne laisseraient aucune ouverture. Il en était certain. Il connaissait également Aka Inu, le pire des trois et il avait entendu dire de la part de marines adorateurs de tortures qu' on le pressentait comme futur Amiral en Chef... Le pire était à venir si cet homme prenait les rennes de la marines... Il imposerait une discipline de fer et les pirates seraient exterminés un à un sans aucune pitié – même les modérés comme Ao Kiji devraient se plier au nouvel ordre. Il soupira presque.

Aizen dut porter la main à son coeur et se cramponna au mât du navire, cette souffrance n'avait de nom et c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose tellement fort et intense à la fois. Il en avait des sueurs froides et il sentait presque couler les gouttes de sueur dans son dos... Quelle horrible sensation, c'était comme si une force vengeresse tentait de l'assaillir. Et il ne devait y succomber, ce pouvoir inconnu était après tout peut-être issu d'une manipulation de ses anciens geôliers aux cours de ces dix-huit mois avec ces maudites menottes ! Il se laissa glisser le long du mât, la main tremblante et couverte de sueur - il espérait que ça s' arrêterait bientôt.

Cependant il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même mais il s'avéra que c' était chose impossible, il avait demandé non souhaité de l'aide car sans son Zanpakutô, il serait perdu mais pas une souffrance sans nom ! Il ne pouvait plus que croiser les doigts pour que tout ceci cesse au plus vite... Il inspira profondément mais n' en retira rien d'autre que plus de souffrance il haleta cinq secondes et Ivankov se tourna vers lui... Il fut sur le point d'utiliser ses hormones mais l'homme l'en empêcha, il avait sa fierté apparemment. Il se retira donc tout en l'observant prudemment, il ne voulait pas risquer la mort d' un homme maintenant, ils auraient besoin de toutes les forces disponibles.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Aizen et remarqua sa pâleur extrême. Cependant personne n'osa intervenir sous peine de subir la colère de l'homme à terre, seul Luffy sembla comprendre ce qui se passait en l'homme. C'était comme s'il se battait contre une force inconnue et invisible. Il serra les poings au cas où... il devrait intervenir. Il respecterait malgré tout le souhait d' Aizen. Il le regarda fermer lentement les yeux et se replier sur lui-même, il semblait vraiment souffrir. Même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures, il s'était tout de même attaché à lui malgré l' aura de meurtre qu'il dégageait...

Aizen sentit quelque chose envahir doucement mais surement son esprit et détruire peu à peu les barrières qu'il avait tenté d'imposer pour arrêter cette force. Il avait conservé quelques réflexes du temps où il avait encore ses pouvoirs, mais ils n'avaient pas suffi... pas cette fois... Il aurait préféré s'arracher le coeur plutôt que de ressentir toute cette souffrance et s'en libérer. Mais il percevait malgré sa douleur que c'était une épreuve imposée, c'est pourquoi il avait demandé à ce qu'on intervienne pas. La force n'aurait certainement pas été ravie... Il sentait que cette force le voulait lui et uniquement lui, faire entrer quelqu'un d'autre dans ce duel aurait été une provocation des plus outrancières au code d'honneur...

_Que se passe-t-il... ?_

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Que voulez-vous ?_

Son âme toute entière appelait une réponse mais elle ne vint pas... du moins pas tout de suite... La force tairait son nom et il allait peut-être devoir nommer cette force et il avait peur de savoir quel type de force à laquelle il avait affaire. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que c'était et pourtant... Et pourtant, en y réfléchissant... le défi était plus qu' à son avantage cependant il savait au plus profond de lui que cette force ne lui laisserait aucun cadeau. La force le testerait pour être sure qu' Aizen était à sa hauteur, à la hauteur de sa fierté bafouée... Curieusement, Aizen avait perçu cette émotion dans le coeur et l'esprit de la force. Il comprenait cette force mieux que quiconque et il eut un doute certain et sérieux sur l'identité réelle de la force.

Son coeur se glaça à cette pensée...

Cette force, il connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance cependant c'était s'il la redécouvrait à cet instant précis. Il savourait son retour et le craignait de même : comment avait-il pu la renier à ce moment-là ? Comment avait-il pu oser oublier et remettre en question tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui jusque là ? Avait-il été tellement borné par sa quête du pouvoir qu'il en avait oublié l'essentiel ? Cela le troublait réellement et l'amenait à penser vraiment pour la première fois aux conséquences réelles de ses désirs. Il avait été obnubilé par Ichigo, il le savait mais sur ce point, il n'éprouvait aucune honte, rien que l'évocation du jeune Shinigami réchauffait son coeur. Seul le désir de posséder son pouvoir était remis en cause – pas le reste en définitive.

Il aurait du comprendre plus tôt la raison réelle de son intérêt pour le jeune roux, il avait toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une question d'ascendance, de ses pouvoirs nouveau et unique en leur genre et bien sur de son incroyable capacité d'apprentissage. Il aimait vraiment ce qui était rare et recherché et il aurait du connaître davantage les désirs de son coeur et ne plus se focaliser seulement sur ses ambitions personnelles. Il aurait du savoir quelle était sa véritable importance et analyser ses sentiments plus souvent.

_Pardon... J'aurais du tout te dire... Pas t'entrainer dans cette situation avant même de te voir de mes yeux sur la Colline du Sôkyoku. Tu aurais certainement compris et pu conserver ta capacité à regarder les Esprits... Comme je regrette..._

La force au fond de lui parut ravie par cette aveux soudain de sa part et Dieu savait à quel point avouer lui en coutait. Il avait horreur de ça.

Crocodile voyait que son nouvel allié devait affronter quelque chose dans esprit et il resta en retrait, il préférait ne pas s'en mêler, il avait déjà vu des hommes dans une situation et position semblables cependant il préférait laisser les gens prendre leurs propres décisions, du moins tant qu'elles n'interféraient pas avec ses propres projets. Il n'aurait pas supporté l'idée qu'on puisse lui barrer le chemin à un moment ou à un autre, préférant écarter de sa route tout gêneur possible, évidemment seul Mugiwara avait réussi à l'abattre et pour cette défaite, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui en vouloir profondément ou l'admirer. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait sa revanche et sa peau.

Cependant, par prudence il regarda tout de même d'un oeil attentif Aizen, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que ce dernier ne risquait rien, certaines forces pouvaient soit vous être bénéfique et dans ce cas, elles vous renforçaient, soit malfaisante et vous dépérissiez. Il ne voulait quand même pas que Mugiwara soit tué pour le moins du monde, il devait être sur qu'un jour sa revanche pourrait avoir lieu... Il sourit sauvagement à cette pensée, non il ne soutenait pas Aizen par simple amitié, plutôt par rivalité et par respect pour la force qu'il avait sentie en lui dès qu'il l'avait vu le premier jour. Il était curieux de savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette puissance cachée et refoulée. La curiosité avait toujours été une de ses qualités et l'avait amené à redécouvrir l'existence du Ponéglyphe dans la Chambre Funéraire des Rois d'Arabasta.

Il sentait que l'homme en face de lui avait éprouvé la même curiosité que lui à une époque et qu'il l'avait payée chèrement, cependant il avait entendu son histoire et il devinait que le père naturel d'Aizen l'avait rejeté dès sa naissance. Il comprenait qu'il revendique une part du trône et qu'il soit reconnu à sa juste valeur pas comme une tare qu'on aurait mis au monde. Un enfant avait toujours besoin d'être reconnu par son père et d'être élevé par celui-ci, un enfant avait besoin d'un modèle de force, de courage et bien sur d'autorité. Aizen avait été seul durant son enfance et il avait du nourrir une haine féroce à l'égard de son père naturel mais il essayait en vain de deviner quel était l'événement qui avait bouleversé Aizen à jamais sur l'idée qu'il se faisait de son père – il imaginait sa fierté à l'idée d'être le fils d'un roi quel qu'il soit, mais il imaginait aussi la déception à l'idée d'être pourchassé sans relâche. Malgré lui, il ressentit un peu de compassion pour Aizen et il entendit un bruit étrange émanant du poitrail de l'homme.

Un sifflement étrange tintait à ses oreilles sensibles et il plaqua de suite ses mains sur ses oreilles, quel bruit insupportable! Il ferma également les yeux, une lumière puissante ayant jailli de même de tout son être - la force allait sortir d'un moment à l'autre. Tout le monde sur le pont l'avait su à l'instant même où la lumière avait jailli. L'instant de vérité était imminent, ils sauraient bientôt de quoi il s'agissait. Puis un vent puissant vint s'ajouter au son et à la lumière. Cette force risquait de les détruire tous ! Crocodile perdit son sang-froid et s'élança vers Aizen pour le tuer et le libérer de cette chose innommable. Il brandit son poing couvert de sable pour faire s'engouffrer celui-ci dans le poumons de son nouveau et possible ex-partenaire. Il faudrait qu'il le tue par étouffement il n'avait pas le choix. Il pointa son poing vers la gorge d'Aizen...

Et n'atteignit jamais sa cible...

Luffy avait sauté pour empêcher Crocodile d'atteindre son but, il avait sauvé Aizen, l'homme au chapeau de paille le regarda sévèrement... Ivankov s'était également précipité pour protéger Aizen et lui reprocha :

-Cette force n'est même pas maléfique... tu l'aurais senti si pour une fois tu avais écouté tes instincts.

Aizen fut plongé dans son Monde Intérieur en un instant... Son Monde était plongé dans l'obscurité totale et il entendait au loin le bruit d'une goutte d'eau qui tombait dans l'océan. Il se pencha légèrement et ressentit pour la première depuis des mois et des mois la sensation d'être réellement lui-même. Il avait perdu énormément de son énergie dans cette maudite prison et il voulait la reconquérir. Il sourit diaboliquement à la vue de la personne qui se tenait en face de lui...

-Serais-tu en quête de lumière, Sôsuke ?

La voix profonde de l'être en face de lui était plus que familière, elle était reconnaissable entre toutes pour lui, elle l'avait accompagnée tout au long de sa vie. Cet être évoquait l'image d'une femme portant un magnifique kimono blanc de soie – c'était sous cette forme qu'elle se présentait à lui à chacune de leurs conversations. Elle était impériale et condescendante, elle savait manipuler les mots tout comme son pouvoir. Elle faisait mouche à chaque fois et elle connaissait la moindre de ses faiblesses, ses émotions, ses pensées, ses désirs et bien sûr les moindres recoins de son coeur pourtant froid et dur comme la pierre.

-Je pense que je te dois quelques explications..., commença Aizen tout en constatant qu'il ne pouvait prononcer le nom de l'être en face de lui...

La femme sourit doucereusement :

-Tu sais que si un maître perd la confiance de son Zanpakutô, il en perd également a faculté de prononcer son nom... Voyons si tu es encore digne de moi...

Elle gloussa... Son doux rire froid se répandit dans cet océan de noirceur et Aizen frissonna, il savait que la suite ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Elle était comme lui -exactement comme lui : ils avaient la même personnalité et les mêmes talents en matière de planification... Il devrait une fois de plus se montrer digne d'elle et être à nouveau capable de la manier. La femme lui lança un katana ordinaire dénué d'attrait. Aizen le saisit en plein vol et dut tout de suite se focaliser sur la femme.

En effet, elle effectua un déplacement rapide et il dut parer de suite. La femme lui sourit sardoniquement...

-Tu n'as pas oublié tes vieux réflexes ? Parfait... De cela au moins tu te souviens...

Il passa les heures suivantes à se battre contre elle et ses nerfs furent mis à rude épreuve. En effet, la femme prit diverses formes pour l'attaquer et il dut trouver la faille de chacune de celles-ci pour pouvoir survivre. Evidemment, il trouva chacune d'entre elles avec une facilité déconcertante. Il dut également affronter des images de ténèbres glaçante et des images paradisiaques trompeuses. Il vivait l'enfer et pourtant il était au paradis. Cette femme était tout aussi dangereuse que lui.

Soudain, la femme se rendit invisible et il dut se focaliser sur ses sens psychiques et non plus physiques. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour pouvoir localiser son reiatsu et vit une lumière tremblotante au loin approcher de lui à une vitesse affolante. Il brandit son arme et faucha littéralement la silhouette lumineuse. La silhouette éclata et se transforma en un Zanpakutô noble à la grade vert hexagonal. Il prit la poignée de cette arme et il sourit sardoniquement :

-Je te retrouve enfin... Kyôka Suigetsu...

Et tout s'éclaira. Il avait prononcé ces paroles à voix haute et tout le monde sur le pont le regarda : il avait changé en si peu de temps ! Il avait perdu ce côté sale et répugnant des prisonniers, il avait retrouvé toute sa noblesse. Il se releva et expira profondément, la bataille avait été rude pour récupérer son arme... et il la brandit fièrement devant lui...

Cependant ses réjouissances furent de courte durée... Une secousse fit s' emballer le bateau...

* * *

Un avis ? :)


	6. Confusion

**Disclaimer : **Les univers et les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont les propriétés respectives et exclusives de Tite Kubo et Eiichiro Oda.

Merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews, vos mises en favorite et en alerte. En gros merci pour votre soutien. :)

Et pour cette semaine, une réplique culte... :) Par contre, je vais devoir changer certains faits du manga...

* * *

**Confusion**

La vague avait projeté certains d'entre eux contre les cordages du navire volé et certains tentaient vainement de s'y retenir. Ils n'auraient jamais cru devoir affronter un ras de marée en ce moment-même : ils étaient pressés bien que certains préféraient attendre, après tout, on approchait du champ de bataille. Cependant leur préoccupation principale était de tenter de se retenir, certains avaient été jetés par-dessus bord, mais grâce à la magie de Jinbei, les rois des mers récupéraient à temps les victimes de la vague. Jinbei avait une petite idée de qui pouvait être à l'origine de la soudaine agitation de la mer mais il se dit que c'était impossible, il ne pouvait s'être déplacé en personne tout de même, si ?

Jinbei se demanda en quels temps ils vivaient. Seule une période de grand changement pouvait provoquer de tels déplacements, et il sentait que le frère d'Ace serait lui aussi à l'origine de grands changements. Il le sentait, Luffy avait quelque chose d'Ace et il ne pouvait pas se le cacher. Ils étaient tellement semblables et ils partageaient le même sang. Cependant il ne se doutait pas encore de la vérité sur les origines d'Ace: seul Luffy la connaissait et ce dernier paraissait grave en ce moment-même. Elle était lourde à porter : son propre grand-père lui avait formellement interdit de tout révéler sur son frère, Ace pouvait mourir à cause de cette vérité, il sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de son frère. Il voulait tellement qu'il vive, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble dans la foret avec Sabo et Dadan.

Il se souvenait de leurs aventures dans la foret, il se souvenait de leurs chasses et de leurs pêches. Il avait beaucoup aimé le jour quand ils avaient décidé d'être frères : ils avaient chapardé le saké de Dadan et ils avaient trois petites coupes dans son placard. Ils l'avaient bu en entier, il avaient ensuite ri pendant l'après-midi, saouls. Il sourit presque à l'évocation de ce sourire et pour ce pacte du sang, il sauverait son frère, par amour pour lui et par immense loyauté. De plus, il n'aurait jamais imaginé un monde où son frère ne vivait pas : cela lui étant impossible. Il déglutit difficilement à cause la tension qui coulait dans son corps et il écouta les battements de son cœur qui s'accélérait.

Ivankov commença lui aussi à s'inquiéter, non seulement pour la santé de Mugiwara, mais aussi pour son amitié avec le grand révolutionnaire si son fils venait à mourir. Il préférait se tuer plutôt que de laisser un être aussi cher à Dragon mourir. Il préférait souffrir mille morts plutôt que de voir un tel jour arriver, cet acte signerait son arrêt de mort sans le moindre doute. Il se retint au bastingage du navire et se tourna vers Luffy:

-J'ai du mal à croire que Dragon va rester les bras croisés alors que son fils est sur le point d'être exécuté...

Luffy regarda bizarrement Ivankov et Aizen sentit immédiatement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche... Il regarda tour à tour les deux compères et demanda :

-Se pourrait-il que Dragon ne soit le père que de l'un d'entre vous ?

Luffy regarda droit dans les yeux Aizen puis Ivankov :

-Non, nous n'avons pas le même père... Gol D. Roger est le père d'Ace...

Aizen cligna des yeux, qui pouvait bien être ce Gol D. Roger pour qu'on en parle avec autant de solennité ? Il lui parut soudainement que ce Roger pouvait être un personnage important et sentit qu'on le prendrait pour un imbécile s'il posait la question. Cependant la réaction des différents évadés était beaucoup plus révélatrice qu'aucune réponse. Il préférait toujours observer les autres pour obtenir des éléments de réponse.

Cependant il préféra reporter son attention sur le Zanpakutô qu'il venait à peine de retrouver et chérissait du plus profond de son être. Cependant, il marchait sur l'air et préféra écouter les conversations des pirates qui le regardaient avec un étonnement non feint. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il puisse marcher sur l'air ? C'était impossible pourtant, cependant leur réaction face à son extraordinaire capacité n'était rien comparé à la nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ce n'était pas la vague qui tuerait les compagnons d'infortune mais bel et bien cette révélation, pendant qu'ils tentaient vainement pour certains de se retenir aux cordages, certains lâchèrent sous l'effet de la surprise les cordes du navire. Ils avaient des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et refusaient de croire ce que le jeune homme au Chapeau de Paille venait de révéler...

_-Le fils de l'ancien Seigneur des Pirates..._

D'autres voix s'élevèrent sur le pont du navire...

_-Roger n'aurait jamais pu avoir d'enfant..._

_-Gol D. Roger a bien caché son jeu..._

_-Le véritable héritier du One Piece..._

_-L'enfoiré...  
_

A ces mots, l'homme au nez rouge s'échauffa... personne d'autre que lui n'aurait le One Piece, le trésor légendaire. Apparemment, cet objet faisait l'objet d'une guerre constante entre pirate rivaux, c'était même le but ultime de leur voyage. Devenir le maître était leur rêve visiblement, tout comme lui, pourtant lui avait de véritables motivations, c'était une part de l'univers que réclamait son sang qu'il voulait et mettre à bas de son trône son père.

Crocodile était lui-même sous le choc de la révélation quoiqu'il s'attendait à ce que Roger ait pu avoir un fils : un tel homme avait des secrets et il devait certainement désirer une famille malgré ce que les Marines pouvaient dire. Personne ne pouvait entièrement noir et il avait vu Roger de ses yeux : il savait la valeur ce cet homme. Cet homme était droit et juste, il avait aussi un grand sens de l'honneur.

Et il aurait certainement du partir à la recherche de ce fils s'il l'avait su plutôt mais se connaissant, il l'aurait tué pour être sur que ce serait lui le futur Seigneur des Pirates. Mais il porta son attention sur Mugiwara, ce dernier avait le potentiel pour devenir Seigneur des Pirates et il le protégerait pour pouvoir l'affronter à nouveau un jour. Il sourit diaboliquement et sourit aux efforts surhumains que faisaient les pirates pour rester sur le pont : lui volait alors qu'eux devaient faire tout leur possible pour pouvoir tenir sur leurs jambes.

Puis il tenta de discerner la forme d'une forteresse au loin mais rien, l'océan était vide cependant il sentait qu'ils étaient dans la bonne direction : non seulement ils étaient portés par le courant le plus sur de tout Grand Line mais en plus, la vague les portaient à une vitesse largement supérieure. Ils arriveraient à temps d'après ses calculs et ils devraient se battre pour sauver le frère de Mugiwara. Il savait aussi que s'il ne protégeait pas Mugiwara, ce dernier risquait de mourir : il n'avait pas le niveau pour se battre contre ces types, il était encore trop inexpérimenté et pas assez puissant . Il courrait au suicide, seul et sans aide. Cependant Jinbei et Ivankov seraient là et il ressentait aussi qu' Aizen était fort mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

-Je pars devant !

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers Crocodile et Luffy lui donna son accord, il devait être sur de l'avancée de leur traversée. Il fonça et sentit une fois de plus le souffle du vent sur ses molécules et le sentiment enivrant de liberté et de pouvoir voler. Pouvoir voler montrait qu'on était le maître et qu'on avait le pouvoir de surpasser les autres, quelle sensation qui coulait dans ses veines ! Le pouvoir était la seule chose qui comptait et comment l'obtenir aussi. Il rit à gorge déployée et prit de la vitesse. Il allait leur montrer de quel bois il se chauffait.

Il frôla l'eau de mer et eut un vertige soudain, l'eau de mer faisait perdre une partie des capacités des utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon. Il reprit un peu d'altitude et aperçut au loin la forteresse de marine Ford. Il sourit sauvagement : la bataille était proche et sentait les effluves de la guerre jusque chez lui, il survola le champ de bataille et aperçut Barbe-Blanche : ainsi, c'était lui le responsable de la vague ? Parfait, ses plans se déroulaient comme prévu.

Il se détourna du champ de bataille : patience ce serait bien assez tôt. Puis il sentit une vague de froid soudaine, que se passait-il ? Puis il avisa une fois de plus le champ de bataille et vit qu'Ao Kiji était entré en action. Il gelait la mer ! Mugiwara et les autres allaient être pris au piège ! Vite, il se hâta de retourner sur le navire. Il faillit percuter Aizen en chemin, et il s'écroula sur le pont, mort de fatigue.

-Ao Kiji a gelé la mer...

Tout le monde se figea sur place pour se tourner vers Crocodile. Ivankov se tourna vers Crocodile et lui demanda plus de détails.

-Il a gelé la mer... voilà cinq minutes. Si on s'y met tous, on a le temps.

Aizen fronça les sourcils, leur entreprise allait-elle être sérieusement compromise ? Pourtant ils étaient surs de leurs hypothèses. Et qui était cet Ao Kiji ? Il devait certainement être un homme puissant et craint pour que tous sur le pont aient une telle réaction. Il se posa sur un tonneau et préféra écouter ce que les autres avaient à dire, si seulement il en savait plus sur ce monde ! Il pourrait peut-être agir en conséquence mais si on ne lui disait rien, il ne pourrait pas aider, même s'il voulait plus que tout retourner dans son monde pour pouvoir assurer sa vengeance. En même temps il désirait découvrir.

-Bon, restons calmes, commença Ivankov, on connaît tous le pouvoir d'Ao Kiji : il gèle la mer avec son Fruit...

Encore ces Fruits, il faudrait un jour qu'il se penche sur la question...

-... cependant, on ne pourra pas atteindre Marine Ford dans ces conditions. Il faudrait qu'on trouve un autre moyen pour pouvoir atteindre le champ de bataille.

Aizen fronça à peine les sourcils. Il aurait pu soupirer mais il se retint, ces gens avaient certes de belles techniques mais elles leur étaient inutiles face à ce problème épineux. Il massa légèrement ses temps ridées par la privation de reiatsu dans sa prison. Il sauta de son perchoir et rejoint Crocodile qui était encore étalé et trempé de sueur sur le pont. Il en ôta son manteau de fourrure. Aizen se tint debout à son côté et le toisa de toute sa hauteur même s'il sentait lui-même une légère faiblesse passagère, un étourdissement du au manque ? Pourtant il avait récupéré Kyôka Suigetsu.

-Où se trouve Marine Ford ?

Crocodile le regarda de travers, que voulait dire son camarade de cellule ? Il essaya de se tenir debout mais il n'y arriva pas : il aurait voulu discuter d'égal à égal avec cet homme mais il ne pourrait pas le faire, il était beaucoup trop fatigué. Quelle sensation horrible et écœurante d'être vu comme plus faible qu'un autre qu'on considérait comme un égal – un rival. Il grimaça de déplaisir pour retenir sa bile d'être vu dans une telle position par cet homme. Quelle misère.

-Que veux-tu faire ?

Aizen sourit légèrement, il avait une petite idée mais il avait besoin des coordonnées exactes de la position de l'île, c'était nécessaire pour ses plans. D'autres se tournaient aussi vers le duo pour écouter la conversation, l'Etranger allait-il utiliser une sorte de magie ? Les conversations s'élevèrent autour d'eux et Luffy avait des étoiles dans le yeux : il avait entendu le mot magie dans les bouches de ses compagnons. Ivankov et Jinbei s'avancèrent pur en savoir plus eux aussi, ils voulaient savoir de quoi il en retournait, ils voulaient être surs de cet homme même si au fond de lui Ivankov avait commencé à lui faire confiance malgré sa raison qui lui soufflait de se méfier.

-Nous téléporter vers cette île, pour cela j'ai besoin des coordonnées exactes de cette île. J'ai besoin de connaitre la latitude et la longitude. Le temps presse d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Au fond de lui, il entendit les protestations de son Zanpakutô, il était encore trop faible pour transporter tout un navire et ses occupants, Kyôka Suigetsu lui suggérait de ne pas se lancer dans une telle entreprise dans son état, il n'avait pas encore récupéré tout son pouvoir. Ivankov, Jinbei et Luffy le rejoignirent.

-Il est impossible de déterminer la longitude et la latitude sur Grand Line, nous avons besoin de Log Pose pour pouvoir nous orienter, argua Ivankov, de plus ils ne pointent que dans la direction de la prochaine île. Il vous sera impossible de vous repérer Aizen.

Aizen regarda droit dans les yeux Ivankov et ce dernier sentit son sang se glacer dans sa totalité dans ses veines. On ne l'avait encore jamais regardé d'une telle manière, pas même Dragon quand ce dernier était furieux. Il sentit que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et c'était comme si cet homme pouvait vous tuer d'un simple regard. Aizen avait un tel pouvoir sur les gens, maintenant, Ivankov comprit pourquoi on l'avait envoyé et enfermé dans un autre monde pour qu'il ne revienne jamais. Il déglutit difficilement.

-Cherchez-moi un Log Pose, dit Aizen tranquillement. Je verrai ce que je peux faire avec cet outil.

Buggy le Clown lui apporta directement ce qu'il désirait, il s'agissait d'une petite sphère qui faisait office de boussole et la flèche indiquait la position de la prochaine île expliquait-on à Aizen. Ce denier écouta attentivement les indications de l'homme au nez rouge et sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur un sort de localisation infaillible. Sa main s'éleva et un fin filet d'argent en sortit, ce filin fila en direction de Marine Ford et lui indiqua la position exacte de l'île. Il ouvrit les yeux et tous le regardèrent. Tous étaient curieux de connaître la suite.

-Fermez les yeux et bouchez-vous les oreilles, ça risque de faire mal pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitués à ces sorts. Je vous enverrais une vague de chaleur pour vous indiquer que nous sommes arrivés. Ce sera instantané bien que nous soyons nombreux.

La communication était nécessaire pour effectuer ce genre de sort. Bien qu' à la grande déception de Luffy, il ne pourrait pas assister à un spectacle de magie comme il en rêvait. Mais il comprit que c'était pour l'aider à sauver son frère donc il se tint coi et obéi: il ferma ses yeux et se boucha donc les oreilles. Tous sentirent la secousse et il sentirent également le pouvoir écrasant de l'homme, certains tombèrent à plat ventre sur le pont mais refermèrent aussitôt leurs oreilles et leurs yeux, c'était nécessaire. Ils virent l'éclat d'une lumière aveuglante au travers de leurs paupières et comprirent la nécessité de fermer les yeux. Ils entendirent également le bruit strident du sort, un tel son pouvait briser les tympans d'un sourd.

Certains s'étranglèrent et perdirent la vie sous l'effet du pouvoir dégagé par Aizen et des sensations harassées combinés. D'autres vomirent leur repas et d'autres s'évanouirent tout simplement, c'étaient plus qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter. Seuls les membres les plus forts de leur équipage purent accepter une telle épreuve, Luffy tint debout alors que son corps n'aurait certainement pas pu canaliser un tel affront mais son frère était plus important. Il le savait, sa mort à lui était préférable et son frère comptait plus que lui.

Il sentit la seconde d'après une sensation de chaleur apaisante et ceux qui avaient perdu connaissance au cours de l'opération sortirent de leur torpeur. Ils se secouèrent et s'ébrouèrent, ils entendirent les clameurs de la guerre et certains hurlaient pour annoncer l'arrivée des nouveaux venus, Aizen et Crocodile surent tout de suite qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus mais ils étaient ici pour se battre pas pour être tout de suite renvoyés à leur point de départ, ils survivraient ne serait-ce que pour conserver et regagner une part de leur honneur. Ils se devaient de redorer leur blason non pas pour leurs compagnons mais pour eux-mêmes. C'était leur devoir et leur grand défi au cours de cette bataille.

* * *

Un avis ? Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir. :)


	7. Imprévu

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages et les univers utilisés appartiennent respectivement à Eiichiro Oda et à Tite Kubo.

Merci pour votre soutien une fois de plus, que serais-je sans mes lecteurs ? Je ne suis pas douée pour décrire les combats, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Dites-moi aussi si j'en fais pas trop avec Aizen au niveau du «_Just as Planned»_ comme on dit, je sais que certaines personnes n'aiment pas trop cette attitude.

Juste un truc: je suis fan du Luffy x Nami mais je ne peux pas nier l'attirance de Boa sur notre Luffy national.

* * *

**Imprévu**

Partout ils les entendaient, les insultes, les injures, ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus et ça se ressentait fortement. Les pirates n'appréciaient guère qu'on empiète sur leurs plates-bandes et ils voulaient que personne ne se mêle de leurs affaires. Et ils ne désiraient pas eux-mêmes se mêler des affaires des autres, tant que ça ne touchait à ce qui les intéressait le plus. Bien entendu, lorsqu'une personne demandait leur aide, ils la donnaient bien volontiers mais autrement ce qui ne les regardait pas directement ou indirectement, ne les intéressait pas bien au contraire: ils y trouvaient même leurs propres intérêts parfois. Ils étaient nourris et logés à la première enseigne ce qui les enchantaient, ils étaient traités comme des seigneurs et ils voulaient vus comme tels par tous. Rois des mers et craints par la population, ils aimaient utiliser leur statut pour pouvoir faire ce qui bon leur semblait.

Aizen comprit les pirates presque instantanément: ils avaient leur propre fierté et ils voulaient régler leurs affaires par eux-mêmes même si visiblement ils avaient besoin d'aide. En effet, d'après ce qu'il lui semblait, ils perdaient la bataille, il en avait vu beaucoup comme ça où un des adversaires semblait avoir le dessus mais ce n'était qu'illusion. Aizen avait vu grâce à de simples observations que cette bataille était perdue d'avance pour les pirates et cette impression venait d'une stratégie finement élaborée par les Marines. Il ignorait la célébrité et le nom de la personne qui l'avait mise au point mais il la félicitait intérieurement: il voyait très bien que s'il congratulait cette personne ouvertement, il se ferait tuer sans la moindre once de pitié, les pirates étaient convaincus de leur victoire après tout.

Mais l'appel du sang et de la bataille remuait ses veines et faisait battre son cœur frénétiquement, il se rappelait de la dernière fois où il avait éprouvé une telle sensation, c'était contre Ichigo et il bénissait et chérissait ce jour où il avait réellement découvert qu'on pouvait le comprendre. Mais il avait abandonné tout espoir avant ce jour et la rencontre avec Ichigo de voir un tel être face à lui, il avait pu connaître cette angoisse de perdre et il remerciait du fond du cœur Ichigo d'avoir osé perdre ses pouvoirs pour le défier. Ironique n'est-ce pas? Ils avaient tout perdu, ils étaient égaux en tous points et pourtant on les avaient séparés à sa grande colère et son désespoir le plus profond. Dommage, il aurait voulu le connaître encore plus. Davantage. Il sourit tristement et il se rappela une fois de plus qu'il n'était pas là pour penser à lui.

Il prit Kyôka Suigetsu dans sa paume et s'aperçut que son compagnon d'infortune n'était pas à ses côtés. Il regarda de tous côtés et ne le vit pas du tout, il essaya de se focaliser sur son reiatsu mais il ne le sentit pas du tout. Que se passait-il, Où pouvait-il bien être, Aizen se mit en mouvement pour protéger Luffy qui était à quelques pas lui. Il se plaça derrière lui puisque sa mission première était de protéger le jeune homme, il avait deviné, d'après les dires d' Ivankov, que Luffy n'était pas encore assez fort pour se battre contre ces types. Ils étaient beaucoup plus entrainés que lui et Luffy avait à peine survécut des entrailles d' Impel Down – et encore grâce aux hormones miraculeuses d' Ivankov.

Luffy, quant à lui, regardait de tous côtés et se demandait où se trouvaient Barbe-Blanche et son navire. Il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait le vieil homme – à quoi ressemblait son rival pour le One Piece. Il devait connaître l'homme qui avait accepté Ace – il savait que son frère ainé avait beaucoup souffert de ne pas avoir connu son vrai père et qu'il lui avait fallu se battre étant enfant contre ceux qui le prenait pour un démon. Il n'avait pas aimé qu'on traite son père de démon plusieurs fois devant lui et pourtant il avait toujours affirmé haut et fort qu'il détestait Roger devant lui. Mais Luffy savait que ce n'était pas vrai; combien de fois avait-il vu une ombre dans les yeux de son frère après chaque dispute, chaque combat pour l'honneur de ce dernier?

Barbe-Blanche regardait les nouveaux venus avec suspicion, il reconnaissait certains d'entre eux comme Ivankov et Jinbei mais qui était l'homme tout de blanc vêtu? Il n'avait encore jamais vu un tel style vestimentaire dans ce monde et pourtant Dieu savait qu'il avait parcouru beaucoup de mers pour arriver à bâtir cet empire. Il observa cet homme davantage et nota son incroyable prestance et son charisme unique. Il lui paraissait regarder le diable en face, cet homme pouvait trahir sans aucun doute alors pourquoi l'avait-on amené ici? Il serait même capable de vendre leur armée à ses adversaires. Comment Jinbei avait-il pu permettre une telle chose de se produire?

Mais ce n'était pas le dernier de ses soucis, il avait également aperçu le frère d'Ace parmi les membres de ce groupe hétéroclite. D'après Ace, il était bien trop jeune pour participer à une telle guerre et il pourrait se faire tuer à tout instant, une aide était certainement louable mais Luffy était trop faible pour ces gars, ils feraient de lui une bouchée bien juteuse - un poids mort à supporter en somme.

_Que fais-tu ici jeune homme? Ta place n'est pas ici et que penserait ton frère de toi? Hein, petit? _

Cependant une certaine tendresse lui vint au cœur: ce jeune avait le cran de venir malgré le danger, il reconnaissait bien son fils adoptif an lui. Il sourit comme s'il s'agissait d'un membre de sa propre famille et il sentait qu'il pourrait bien s'entendre avec ce jeune homme. Il était tellement occupé par son observation qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de l'ombre qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Il voulut dire un mot mais un crochet doré apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision ce qui le surprit au plus haut point au premier abord- il se ressaisit vit cependant: il voulait voir ce jeune homme avait dans les tripes. La suite promettait d'être épique. Il garda son sourire et ses pensées tout au fond de lui pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

_Crocodile, tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de me suivre? Je t'ai pourtant donné une bonne leçon. _

Un pied vint s'interposer entre le démon volant au crochet et Barbe-Blanche remarqua avec plaisir que ses espérances étaient récompensées. En effet, le jeune homme avait réussi à stopper à temps le démon crochu pour protéger l'Empereur – un défi? Si c'était le cas, il accepterait avec bien plus que du plaisir – il aimait les fortes têtes à vrai dire. Le jeune homme se positionna entre Barbe-Blanche et l'homme aux cheveux noirs, les deux hommes se toisaient avec la plus grande répulsion. Il sembla à Barbe-Blanche que crocodile n'avait pas encore digérer le coup à Arabasta, tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour le jeune homme. Un échec cuisant permettait de donner une bonne leçon à certaines fortes têtes comme le Capitaine Corsaire déchu de ses fonctions. Son regard scintilla un moment par fierté pour le jeune homme et lança un regard venimeux à Crocodile – il méritait vraiment sa fessée.

-Alors? Crocodile? On sait pas se tenir à carreau?

Crocodile défia du regard le vieil homme qui se tenait debout devant lui et qui le regardait à peine comme un chien affamé. Il le regardait avec un mélange de pitié et d'aversion – quelle horreur ! Ce regard lui donnait envie de déverser sa bile sur les pieds de Barbe-Blanche et de les lui arracher définitivement pour qu'il ne puisse jamais se relever de sa chaise et guérir en paix – oui, il savait que l'homme n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant, qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre des années bien qu'il soit encore assez fort pour tenir encore face à une armée, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il devinait que tout ceux étaient rassemblés en ce lieu ne reviendraient pas vivants, une guerre avait toujours son lot de morts, son regard s'assombrit encore plus.

_Qui va mourir ici? Toi ou moi? _

Luffy s'interposa une fois de plus et fit comprendre à Crocodile que s'il recommençait, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. Crocodile ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse vouloir protéger une telle ordure, Barbe-Blanche en était une à ses yeux et questionna Luffy du regard. Il devait savoir, il désirait savoir pourquoi Mugiwara voulait tant protéger et défendre un rival à la recherche du One Piece. Il le laissa donc faire et il agirait en fonction de la réponse qui devait être suffisamment convaincante pour lui autrement il aviserait et tuerait sans aucune hésitation le vieil homme qui devrait laisser tomber sa couronne un jour ou l'autre.

-Cet homme est celui qui vit dans le cœur d'Ace, ne t'avise pas de le toucher!

Barbe-Blanche sursauta presque à ces mots, il ne s'attendait strictement pas à une telle réponse! Pourquoi vouloir protéger un vieillard comme lui? Ça n'en valait pas la peine et puis il était entouré de ses hommes et était suffisamment fort pour pouvoir se protéger lui-même. D'accord, il avait apprécié la touche de douceur de Luffy; mais ce n'était pas la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il voulait s'interposer entre lui et un possible adversaire - si faible soit-il. Sur ces réflexions, Luffy se tourna vers le vieillard et planta bien à plat ses pieds, il avait dans les yeux la lueur que Barbe-Blanche aimait bien chez ses adversaires: celle des insolents qui avaient osé le défier -dont l'orgueil avait pris un rude coup par la suite. On payait chèrement de sa personne en osa le défier.

-Toi, vieil homme, je te défie de prendre le One Piece avant moi!

Tout ceux qui assistaient à cette scène eurent pitié pour le jeune homme – y comprit Crocodile qui se tenait en garde au cas où Barbe-Blanche tenterait quelque chose contre lui. Aizen comprenant de quoi il en retournait en regardant les visages terrorisés de ses compagnons d'arme se mit aussi en garde. Il s'avança et plia légèrement ses genoux, une légère inattention et ce serait la mort de Mugiwara, l'homme qu'on lui avait demandé de protéger en échange de sa liberté, il avait une dette d'honneur envers ce jeune homme car après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait accepté dans son groupe pour pouvoir sauver son frère. Les membres de la Marine eurent également une once de passion pour Mugiwara et Ace faillit hurler face à l'immense stupidité de son frère.

Ivankov faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant ces mots, il avait compris pourquoi Luffy avait dit qu'il chérissait son frère et que son opinion comptait beaucoup pour lui mais ça! C'était plus que courir au suicide, il pouvait d'ores et déjà creuser sa propre tombe, Dragon allait le tuer sur le champ sans autre forme de procès, il connaissait le caractère froid et calme de Dragon mais il craignait aussi ses colères, elles étaient implacables et faisaient trembler tout Vertigo. Il savait de quoi il parlait mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas tué quelqu'un par déception, il valait beaucoup plus que tous les membres du Gouvernement Mondial réunis. Par fierté et par respect, il ne tuerait personne sauf si c'était réellement nécessaire comme certains supporters dudit Gouvernement Mondial – mais c'était certainement une toute autre histoire puisqu'il s'agissait ici de son fils unique étant l'être qu'il chérissait certainement plus que tout au monde. Il avait raison de sentir couler cette sueur froide le long de son front et de son dos.

Barbe-Blanche ouvrit ses lèvres et tout le monde s'arrêta de respire juste une seconde, la sentence allait être terrible, rares étaient ceux qui sortaient indemnes des traitements de choc de Barbe-Blanche – même Aizen sentait à quel point la situation était tendu. Crocodile se surprit à vouloir la mort de Mugiwara pour pouvoir écarter ce rival de sa route et pourtant, il n'hésiterait pas à massacrer Barbe-Blanche s'il lui prenait l'envie soudaine de tuer le jeune homme prometteur sans aucun doute. Mais ce ne fut pas la sanction qui sortit mais un rire franc qui venait droit du cœur. La situation se décrispa tout d'un coup et même Sengoku admira Mugiwara no Luffy.

-Toi! Petit insolent! J'apprécie les gars dans ton genre. Soit, j'accepte le défi.

Tous regardèrent ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux: un jeune espoir face à un vieux dinosaure qui avait pratiquement tout conquit mis à part le One Piece bien entendu. Le face-à-face était en soi tellement inattendu que tous restèrent scotchés pendant cinq minutes. La surprise et l'étonnement passés, tous reprirent la bataille à cœur joie: ils aimaient le sang et dans leurs vaisseaux sanguins, coulaient la testostérone qui les excitait de plus en plus. Boa Hancock se mit en route elle aussi pour pouvoir protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne voulait pas être séparée de Luffy maintenant qu'elle l'avait rencontré, cette perte la détruirait certainement. Elle voulait le demander en mariage et elle ordonnerait une cérémonie digne de l'impératrice qu'elle était.

Aizen se détendit et chercha du regard Crocodile, il le trouva et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ils savaient que le plus dur restait à venir: la bataille avait à peine commencé pour eux. Ils se mirent en marche ensemble et Luffy courrait devant eux pour pouvoir atteindre son frère qui avait hurlé qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ici. Mais au fond de lui, Ace était fier de son frère, s'il n'était pas venu, il ne le lui aurait pas pardonné et l'aurait profondément attristé, accentuant le sentiment d'abandon et le voir aux côtés de son vrai père comme il l'appelait, lui avait singulièrement réchauffé le cœur. Il sourit malgré le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge, il n'osait imaginer les dangers qu'avait encourus Luffy afin de le sauver.

-LUFFY!

Tous s'arrêtèrent face à ce cri: jamais on avait entendu un tel cri à Marine Ford auparavant: un son qui venait du plus profond du cœur d'un homme torturé qui aimait tendrement un autre être. Les hommes au cœur froid ne pouvaient émettre un tel son, au grand jamais, cela leur étant impossible. Ils ne comprendraient pas une telle émotion, un tel sentiment de détresse et de rage mêlés. On sentait aussi la puissance de l'homme qui avait appelé son frère, c'était un homme fort qui avait été pourchassé depuis bien avant sa naissance et qui avait maintes fois échappé de justesse à la mort. Ils retinrent leur souffle comme pour attendre un verdict.

-VIS! SINON JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS!

Garp sourit avec fierté aux côtés de son petit-fils: il avait bien éduqué ces deux-là: le soutien étant primordial entre membres d'une même famille et pourtant sa joie était teintée d'amertume, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Ace suive la même voie que son vrai père? Il aurait été tellement mieux qu'à présent, il aurait été libre mais il savait aussi que le destin d'Ace avait été scellé depuis sa naissance, le sang de son vieux rival Roger coulant dans ses veines.

Aizen faillit s'arrêter net face à ce cri, quel homme impressionnant! Il avait compris la peur contenue dans le voix du jeune homme sur l'échafaud et il se surprit à l'apprécier comme le jeune homme qu'il devait protéger. Même s'ils n'étaient pas du même sang, ils avaient la même force, le même courage, la même volonté d'acier qui pouvait résister à toute épreuve. Une telle famille pouvait exister et il en avait déjà fait l'expérience avec les Kurosaki qui étaient un exemple de détermination même s'il avait qu' Ichigo avait beaucoup souffert de ses propres manigances, il en éprouva un pincement au cœur et le couvrit de honte, rien ne pourrait racheter ce qu'il lui avait arraché: son innocence et sa candeur.

Crocodile perçut le truble une fois de plus chez son partenaire mais il se tint coi, il faudrait vraiment qu'ils aient une discussion sérieuse à ce sujet un jour, peut-être s'ils survivaient, ils pourraient enfin parler librement de cet personne, Ichigo. Il savait que sa souffrance était liée principalement à cette personne et il faudrait vraiment qu'il s'en guérisse, peut-être devrait-il parcourir les mers pour oublier même si se doutant qu'il perdrait son temps avec lui sur ce plan-ci, Aizen ne voudrait certainement pas qu'on lui ôte ou lui fasse oublier ses précieux souvenirs sur cet être. Ce serait une atteinte à sa fierté et sans aucun doute à son coeur, un tel homme chérissait ses souvenirs, la mémoire était importante chez les grands autrement, on perdait en crédibilité à tout jamais.

Aizen n'apprécia guère le regard que lui portait Crocodile, c'était comme s'il le considérait comme un homme faible et faillit le provoquer en duel devant tout le monde pour éprouver un tel sentiment à son égard: la pitié n'étant pas ce qu'il demandait. Il voulait l'admiration, la dévotion, le respect, la crainte et l'amour d'une personne qui ne ressentait indubitablement la même chose que lui pour lui. Il lui faudrait la conquérir et il soupira presque de plaisir en pensant aux jeux de séduction qu'il lui offrirait, en amour comme à la guerre tout s'acquiesçait par la force de la patience et de persuasion, il en avait beaucoup à revendre et pouvait même attendre l'éternité pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais il viendrait à lui comme tous les autres malgré sa haine à son encontre.

Il se focalisa à nouveau sur la bataille et aperçut des hommes qui marchaient à leur rencontre... des Marines... Il pencha son arme et Crocodile suivit le même mouvement et ils coururent tous deux comme un seul homme vers leurs ennemis, Luffy était devant eux et n'avait qu'un seul objectif: son frère...

* * *

Ca vous a plu? Laissez un petit commentaire. :) R&R bien entendu pour ceux qui commentent mes histoires. :)


	8. Comme sur un frêle esquif

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les univers utilisés ici sont les propriétés respectives d'Oda Eiichiro et de Tite Kubo.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me soutiennent réellement.

Un peu déprimée mais ça doit passer.

* * *

**Comme sur un frêle esquif...**

Aizen évita une fois de plus la lame ou la balle qu'on Marine essayait de lui trancher la tête ou de lui percer le cœur. L'ancien Seigneur ressentit des palpitations au niveau de son cœur mais rien de bien important: il venait à peine de récupérer son arme, c'était un effet secondaire. Kyôka Suigetsu au fond de lui commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter, elle n'avait encore jamais vu son possesseur dans un tel état de faiblesse mis à part peut-être face à Kurosaki Isshin. Elle serra les dents et transmit davantage de reiatsu à son maître, ne supportant pas l'idée de le perdre une seconde fois.

Aizen, de son côté, avait d'autres préoccupations: il devait protéger le jeune Luffy qui faisait preuve d'une obstination telle à vouloir rejoindre l'échafaud qu'il en oubliait qu'il était sur un champ de bataille. Il dut donc batailler pour pouvoir le rejoindre tout en faisant son possible pour rester vivant. Il risqua un coup d'œil à Crocodile et vit les mêmes marques d'effort sur son visage buriné, lui non plus ne devait guère apprécier l'attitude désinvolte de Luffy sur le champ de bataille. Ils étaient en pleine guerre et chacun devait protéger sa vie coute que coute!

Une balle frôla une fois de plus son visage et il réussit à la capturer à temps. Il sentit une légère faiblesse à son contact et il était sur que la balle était construite dans le même matériau que les menottes qu'on lui avait mis autours des poignets à Impel Down. Il lança un nouveau regard à Crocodile qui le perçut et ce dernier détourna son attention du Marine qu'il déchiquetait à l'aide de son sable pour jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur à Aizen. Comment pouvait-il tenir une balle et l'observer alors qu'on était en pleine guerre, répétant sans le savoir les pensées d'Aizen pour le jeune Luffy.

-Cette balle est en pierre marine! cria Aizen. Ils en mettent dans leurs fusils !

Cette affirmation parvint aux oreilles de tous les utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon dans le camp des Pirates qui retinrent leur souffle sur le coup, devant redoubler de vigilance sur le champ de mort. Sen Goku sourit face à tant de perspicacité de sa part, cet homme connaissait (sachant les dires de son ami Yamamoto au sujet d'Aizen) à peine leur monde mais il faisait preuve de capacité d'analyse hors du commun, de plus il lui sembla que cet homme pouvait être un sérieux rival pour le Gouvernement Mondial s'il lui prenait l'envie de s'allier à Dragon.

_Il n'y a que les utilisateurs des fruits du Démon pour se mettre dans un pétrin pareil..._ pensa amèrement Jinbei.

D'autres utilisateurs comme Marco et Joz froncèrent les sourcils, cette manœuvre cachait un autre plan qu'ils ne purent saisir mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de penser davantage à cette manœuvre que d'autres soldats armés de fusils vinrent à leur rencontre. Ils durent à nouveau riposter pour tenir à distance ceux qui souhaitaient se battre et tuer par la même occasion leur Père, Barbe-Blanche. Ils réussirent une fois de plus à désarmer et à mettre à terre toute une vague de soldats qui devenaient plus qu'ennuyeux à la longue. Marco s'éleva dans les airs grâce aux pouvoirs de son Fruit et partit en direction de l'échafaud lui aussi, désirant connaître davantage le frère d'Ace et sauver celui-ci.

Il se souvenait de leurs petites soirées sur les îles de barbe-Blanche ou sur le pont du Moby Dick. Il se souvenait aussi du regard empli de fierté de leur Père sur sa chaise longue en compagnie de l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui avec ferveur. Il se souvenait aussi du nombre de fois quand Ace avait tenté d'assassiner de multiples façons Barbe-Blanche, il avait admiré son courage et sa détermination à vouloir venger ses compagnons et son honneur de Capitaine Pirate. Il avait aussi éprouvé une certaine sympathie à son égard quand Barbe-Blanche s'était moqué de lui et il lui avait proposé de rejoindre la famille de Barbe-Blanche. Il se souvint de l'air étonné d'Ace n'ayant jamais connu de famille avant mis à part celle qu'il formait avec Luffy et Garp.

Mais il se ressaisit aussitôt quand il s'aperçut qu'une lame particulièrement grande et menaçante risquait de le frapper au visage. Il l'esquiva juste à temps et la lame s'écrasa sur le sol provoquant ainsi l'émission d'une onde de choc qui se propagea en direction du bateau de Barbe-Blanche, Joz eut peur soudainement pour son Père et se dépêcha de le protéger avec son armure en diamant. Ace aurait aussi voulu le protéger mais il se rappela soudainement qu'il était enchaîné – il dut donc souffrir du spectacle de voir son Père se faire découper en deux comme un vulgaire saucisson sur une table à manger.

Mais tout le monde eut le souffle coupé y comprit les marines lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que Joz avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à stopper net le coup envoyé par Mihawk. Sen Goku lui-même était hébété face à un tel spectacle et félicita intérieurement le Commandant de barbe-Blanche.

_Tu es bien entouré, n'est-ce pas? Tes Fils sont forts, tu peux en être fier. _

Garp au même moment pensa la même chose mais aucun d'eux ne prononça à voix haute ses pensées, les gardant au plus profond d'eux-mêmes et gardèrent respectueusement cette image en tête – la bataille qui allait s'en suivre serait vraiment grandiose. Barbe-Blanche, au loin, avait senti le respect en ces deux renards et il leur sourit ouvertement mais lui aussi garda ses mots pour lui...

_Alors... On veut du spectacle? Vous en aurez! Mais on est là pour se battre pas pour parader, pas vrai? Alors combattons, mes vieux rivaux! _

Le sourire de Barbe-Blanche ne dit rien qui vaille aux Marines, connaissant trop bien la réputation du bonhomme. Crocodile ressentit une nouvelle fois la peur face à cet être, connaissant sa force légendaire et sa ténacité, Aizen remarqua le léger malaise de son compagnon mais ne dit mot, comprenant que barbe-Blanche était en homme puissant et qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère lorsqu'il proférait des menaces – mêmes implicites comme en ce moment-même. Aizen préféra avancer en direction de l'échafaud et s'aperçut avec surprise que Luffy avait échappé à son regard.

Il le chercha donc grâce à son reiatsu, étant un excellent senseur et il constata avec horreur que ce dernier faisait face à un homme grand, bien bâti portant un manteau de fourrure blanc et fumant un cigare. Par chance, Crocodile s'était déjà élancé pour sauver Luffy à la grande surprise de Jinbei visiblement, celui-ci ne s'attendant pas à ce que cet homme dépourvu d'honneur puisse accomplir un acte aussi noble.

-Quand je dis que je protège... JE LE FAIS! hurla Crocodile.

Tout le monde fut frappé par la force qu'il avait mis dans s voix, visiblement Crocodile ne savait pas que manier du sable mais aussi les mots. Aizen respecta en silence Crocodile qui faisait des efforts visibles pour tenir parole bien qu'il se doute sur le moment qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre Luffy et lui, il faudrait qu'il tire au clair cette affaire. Mais pour le moment il préféra se focaliser sur la bataille. Il leva une fois de plus son épée pour écarter de multiples assaillants et dans un mouvement de rage il les écarta tous avec la force de son reiatsu.

Il éjecta toute l'armée en un seul coup et en tua quelques uns au passage pour faire bonne mesure, cette bataille ne mènerait à rien: les Marines connaissaient le terrain et visiblement on cherchait à les faire entrer dans le territoire pour mieux les cerner. Que cherchait-il donc à obtenir de leur part? Aizen fronça légèrement les sourcils et ne remarqua donc pas l'attention dont il était l'objet. Mais lorsqu'il se reprit il entendit le grand silence qui s'était soudainement abattu dans l'arène, il fronça les sourcils... Ne devaient-ils pas se battre?

Et c'est alors qu'il comprit, il sut qu'il avait mis plus de force que désirée dans son coup d'épée et il vit avec consternation le nombres de morts à ses pieds. Ce n'étaient que de pauvres Marines après tout, pas des hommes forts tels que ce Luffy ou cet Ivankov... Mais cet acte ne passa pas inaperçu dans le monde: on avait vu la force de cet homme et s'y intéressa de très près que ce soit pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises intentions. Ils avaient tous vu le diable en lui par sa force – même Gol D. Roger pouvait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Certaines personnes présentes sourirent diaboliquement à l'instar de Barbe-Blanche et de Crocodile., l'un comme l'autre avait vu la potentiel probable d'Aizen et visiblement, ils n'étaient pas déçus par le résultat de l'attaque d'Aizen. Il s'était tout bonnement montré implacable comme un démon qui semblait l'habiter. Il pouvait même s'il le voulait faire tomber un Gouvernement entier cependant Crocodile se doutait qu' Aizen ne désirait pas ce Gouvernement mais un autre – celui mené par son père naturel et qui méritait selon Aizen un bon remaniement. Après, Crocodile espérait pouvoir affronter Aizen en combat singulier: son sable face à ses sorts – il projetait également s'entraîner à l'éveil et à la maîtrise du Haki, un pouvoir qui permettait d'augmenter la force de ses coups considérablement.

Barbe-Blanche avait raison et il jubilait intérieurement, rêvant lui aussi de se mesurer face à ce nouvel adversaire – voir sa force à l'ouvre serait déjà un plaisir jouissif pour les guerriers en présence. Il connaissait déjà Jinbei, avait déjà entendu parler Ivankov, constaté les progrès de Crocodile mais voir ce nouvel être lui serait un spectacle d'autant plus appréciable. Il désirait voir qui pourrait le surpasser et oser l'affronter en combat singulier et cet homme en faisait partie. Il se focalisa sur lui pendant quelques minutes et ne fut strictement pas déçu...

Crocodile de son côté, avait noté dans un coin de sa tête que son rival était remarqué par Barbe-Blanche, s'il en éprouva de la jalousie, il ne la montra pas, bien au contraire, il voyait enfin l'opportunité de se mesurer à lui non pas d'homme-à-homme mais en nombres d'hommes achevés au cours de la bataille. Il se leva pour observer un moment Aizen et ce dernier vit derechef que son compagnon l'observait avec une gourmandise non-feinte, il voyait enfin ce qu'il avait espéré voir et s'approcha de lui comme il le ferait face à un adversaire de valeur – ce qu'il était pour lui. Aizen fronça les sourcils face à ce changement de comportement de la part de son allié.

-Ca te dirait, un duel? Ami?

Aizen ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il entendait par duel mais ce n'était certainement pas dans le but de s'entretuer mais de se mesurer à lui d'une autre manière: Crocodile ne tenterait rien contre lui, après tout, ils étaient embarqués sur le même navire et devaient servir la même cause (même si ce n'était pas de gaieté de coeur) pour s'en sortir vivant. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur son visage fort et hautain, voulant lui proposer bien plus qu'un simple duel mais une bataille entre deux hommes. Aizen crut comprendre ce que Crocodile proposerait par la suite et l'idée si elle se confirmait, le séduisait énormément.

-Un duel non pas entre nous à la manière traditionnelle mais au nombre d'hommes qui tomberont sous nos coups, l'importance de ces hommes comptera bien entendu. Le premier à terre sera le perdant.

Aizen sourit légèrement, l'envie de sang coulait déjà en lui comme un virus singulièrement virulent, il ne put que s'incliner et accepter la proposition plus qu'alléchante de son ami. Il mesura intérieurement le nombre qu'il pourrait abattre en un rien de temps et se rappela des prouesses de Crocodile face à l'homme qui avait voulu achever la vie de Luffy. Il fit face au sieur Crocodile et lui sourit franchement:

-J'accepte. Quelle sera la récompense pour le vainqueur?

Crocodile le regarda droit dans les yeux et Aizen y vit une sincérité et une franchise toutes déconcertantes:

-Des réponses de l'autre... Marché conclu? Ami?

Des réponses? Pourquoi pas? Après tout, Aizen n'avait rien à perdre, voulant éclaircir à tous prix le mystère de ces Fruits cependant il ne se douta pas un seul instant que Crocodile désirait en fait des réponses sur cet Ichigo.

-Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté, abattant chaque Marine avec une méticulosité digne du plus grand sadique, tous craignirent cette équipe ne saisissant pas qu'il s'agissait là d'un défi lancé entre deux hommes de pouvoir. Barbe-Blanche faisait partie des rares qui avaient réellement compris le but des deux hommes: un duel pour connaître la force de l'autre, connaissant l'orgueil et la vanité de l'un et le potentiel prometteur de l'autre, de plus en cet autre, il avait vu le reflet du diable lui-même en cet être venu d'il ne savait où.

Sen Goku lui aussi avait compris et sut instinctivement que ce duo ne pourrait causer que des problèmes dans un futur proche – si du moins ils parvenaient à s'entendre suffisamment longtemps ou s'ils survivaient à cette guerre qu'il savait gagnée d'avance. Il préféra contempler le spectacle tout en gardant un oeil sur Mugiwara et Ace sur l'échafaud, c'étaient ses priorités réelles. Puis il se rappela de quelque chose... Il souffla quelques mots à un garde qui se tenait à ses côtés en guise de garde du corps mais il sentait que ce jeune homme ne lui serait d'aucune utilité face à Barbe-Blanche. Autant sauver une vie maintenant, parfois il comprenait Garp: il valait mieux sauver plutôt que de massacrer. Il avait compris pourquoi depuis longtemps il avait tenu à ne pas endosser la responsabilité d'Amiral en Chef, trop couteuse moralement et en vie humaine pour un homme tel Garp. Il n'aurait certainement pas eu le coeur d'agréer le massacre d'Ohara, préférant certainement trainer son honneur dans la boue.

D'autres pirates engaillardis par le duo de choc, prirent eux aussi les armes et ne purent se refuser à l'appétit du sang sur leurs mains. De ce fait, les marines furent submergés par le nombre et par le courage éveillé des hommes. Crocodile et Aizen avaient sans l'avoir voulu déclencher une guerre encore plus sanglante où tout le monde défiait tout le monde sur le nombre de gens tombés à terre - voire tués. Les Marines se replièrent en partie et Aka Inu, un homme portant un cigare et une casquette blanche, ne supporta pas cette vision des plus humiliantes pour la Marines. En plus, il savait que les caméras du monde entier les observaient à cet instant précis, devait-on laisser passer ses priorités personnelles avant le sens du devoir ?

_Jamais..._

Aizen et Crocodile continuèrent leur oeuvre de mort dans leur coin sans se douter une fois de plus qu'ils avaient provoqués sans aucun doute une révolution, personne ne voulant croire en la faiblesse de la Marine, mais cette petite révolution serait mâtée par le pouvoir des images en un clin d'oeil... Aka Inu se leva et marcha en direction du port de Marine Ford, étincelant dans son armure de lave et plus personne ne fit un mouvement, connaissant ma force brutale de cet homme et son inflexibilité face au code de la Marine. Finalement, ils osèrent à nouveau marcher sur les Pirates et à tuer quelques uns d'entre eux, certes pas les plus puissants mais c'était déjà mieux que rien, selon les critères personnels d'Aka Inu bien entendu.

Aizen dut essuyer encore quelques coups d'épées et éviter des balles perdues par des Marines peu attentifs mais il survécut dans l'ensemble, il avaient certes quelques égratignures mais ce n'était pas ces dernières qui auraient raison de sa force malgré les quelques rides prématurées sur son visage. Il reprit son souffle quelques instants avant de repartir à l'assaut de ces êtres faibles qu'il n'aimait guère car ayant peu de valeur en tant qu'adversaires et préférant de loin les combats comme ceux qu'il avait vécus face à Ichigo et Isshin. Il avait beaucoup apprécié en tant que guerrier chevronné leur savoir-faire et leur puissance, les Kurosaki méritaient largement parmi les Gardes Royaux leur titre qu'ils conservaient jalousement depuis des siècle. Il avait effectué de nombreuses recherches sur les gardes et la Dimension Royale.

Mais il fut tirer de ses rêveries par Kyôka Suigetsu qui lui envoya sur le coup une onde de choc dans son corps, il se réveilla en sursaut pour voir une lama foncer à toute vitesse sur sa tête. Il eut à peine le temps de parer l'attaque que son adversaire continuait sa cadence. Les spectateurs furent bouche-bées face à ce duel même si Aizen ne connaissait pas l'identité de son adversaire, il se démenait bien face à lui, ce qui était chose fort rare.

Au bout de quelques instants, Aizen bondit en arrière pour prendre de la distance, n'ayant pas pu se préparer correctement à ce duel. Il reprit son souffle et tenta vainement de calmer son coeur palpitant. Il regarda droit dans les yeux son nouvel opposant et ne vit que ses yeux particuliers, non pas son épée, mais ses yeux. Ils ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux d'un Hollow et pourtant, ils lui rappelaient tellement ceux d'un faucon...

* * *

Ca vous a plus ou déçu? N'hésitez pas à faire part de votre avis par l'intermédiaire d'une review. Et si vous voulez, spéculez. :)

A plus! :)


	9. Duels à mort

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et les univers utilisés ici appartiennent respectivement à Tite Kubo et Eiichiro Oda.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font réellement plaisir. Je vais écourter l'Arc Marine Ford. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

* * *

**Duels à mort**

Aizen fit face au nouvel arrivant aux yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon et vit en lui un adversaire redoutable. Il sut immédiatement qu'il devrait se battre chèrement pour sa vie face à cet homme aux airs on ne peut plus sérieux. Il le regardait avec respect et honneur et attendait un geste de la part d'Aizen pour pouvoir continuer leur duel. Aizen préféra reprendre son souffle avant de continuer quoique ce soit et il lui sembla que personne n'oserait l'attaquer tant qu'il serait en face de cet homme, il inspirait tellement de respect et de crainte que ça? Qui était-il?

-Comment te nommes-tu?

L'autre sourit poliment et répondit affablement:

-Je suis Hawkeye Mihawk, on dit que je suis le meilleur épéiste au monde. Je pense que tu ne viens pas d'ici et que tu viens d'un autre monde pour ne pas me connaître. Tous les épéistes de talent me connaissent.

Et il eut une pensée pour le Zorro qui avait tellement insisté pour se battre d'égal à égal avec lui, ce duel s'était soldé par un échec pour le jeune homme mais Mihawk avait pu déceler en lui la flamme de ceux qui n'abandonnent jamais. Il espérait revoir ce jeune homme un jour et pourvoir apprécier ses progrès en matière d'escrime étant prometteur en ce domaine. Il jaugea à nouveau son adversaire du jour et il sut de suite qu'il s'était entrainé durement pour avoir un tel niveau cependant il sentait sa faiblesse et sa fatigue, avait-il cessé de se battre pendant longtemps? Quel dommage! Ou l'avait-on emprisonné à Impel Down?

Mihawk opta pour la dernière option: l'homme avait les caractéristiques spécifiques d'un homme qui avait séjourné en prison, il avait cette fatigue et cette ombre dans ses yeux qui dominaient l'attitude d'un ancien tôlard. Il ne dit rien devant lui mais il sut de suite que si cet homme venait à récupérer l'ensemble de sa force, nul doute que cet homme pourrait tous les dominer. Il sentit de même que cette domination ne serait pas des plus douces et que cet homme ne permettrait aucun écart aux règles établies. Il comprit les raisons pour lesquelles on l'avait enfermé dans un tel endroit mais ses sentit honteux pour les geôliers de l'avoir privé d'un tel adversaire.

-Comment te nommes-tu?

Aizen crut que c'était un piège mais il réalisa soudainement que cet homme lui demandait son nom par pure politesse et respect. Il préférait connaître le nom de l'homme qu'il pourrait abattre l'instant suivant cependant Mihawk ne chercha peut-être pas l'animosité déclarée, il cherchait sans doute un adversaire digne de ce nom. Il sut aussitôt qu'il devrait se battre chèrement pour préserver sa vie et que cet homme vêtu de noir ne lui laisserait aucun instant de répit. Il sut que cet homme était taillé dans l'honneur et le respect, dans la force et la rigueur, dans le roc et la glace. Il soupira.

-Aizen Sôsuke, je viens d'ailleurs en effet, mais je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse.

Mihawk hocha légèrement de la tête pour marquer son approbation: cet homme avait directement compris les règles du jeu avec lui. Bien. Il était manifestement toujours prêt à toute éventualité quoique certaines fois, il était certainement pris par surprise comme un animal inattentif face à un prédateur et il comprit aussitôt que cela lui était arrivé par le passé et ne reproduirait plus la même erreur, la leçon ayant été trop cuisante à son goût. Il sourit imperceptiblement, le duel risquait d'être des plus enrichissants pour lui et pour Aizen. Il se mit en garde et Aizen imita son exemple, beaucoup eurent le souffle coupé par une telle audace de la part d'Aizen mais beaucoup ne surent pas que cette audace venait certainement de sa méconnaissance du monde où il était.

Ivankov arrêta de se battre juste pour regarder le duel qui s'annonçait des plus prometteurs, il avait déjà eu un aperçu de l'immense potentiel d'Aizen lorsqu'il avait fait téléporter le bateau de la mer de glace au champ de bataille. Il se délecta du spectacle. Crocodile envia presque Aizen d'avoir une telle maîtrise de l'art du sabre pour avoir le privilège inouï d'affronter Mihawk en combat singulier. Il maudit son manque d'entrainement au sabre qu'il aurait du suivre avec plus d'attention étant plus jeune, cependant il dut s'occuper de son propre adversaire qui n'était autre que Doflamingo.

Aizen leva légèrement son épée et Mihawk en fit de même, leurs pieds bougèrent en même temps et ils sautèrent comme les puissants guerriers qu'ils étaient, toute tension évacuée, faisant ainsi bouger l'air environnent. Certains reculèrent face à temps de puissance dégagée et d'autres périrent face à l'énergie dégagée par les deux hommes en présence. Aizen et Mihawk effectuèrent quelques saut et jetèrent des coups d'épée ici et là juste pour émousser la volonté de l'adversaire. Ils continuèrent ce petit jeu encore longtemps mais rien ne semblait vraiment montrer la supériorité de l'autre étonnant ainsi plusieurs spectateurs.

Leurs épées se frôlaient et tentaient de toucher le corps de l'autre mais l'autre réussissait toujours à parer le coup de l'adversaire et chacun sentait que ce n'était même pas la plus grande force de l'autre. Ils se ménageaient semblait-il pour la fin afin d'assener le coup de grâce à l'autre. Ivankov, ayant saisi cela, observa particulièrement les mouvements des deux guerriers pour savoir lequel des deux allait tomber en premier. Crocodile pendant ce temps, dut éviter de se faire trancher la tête une nouvelle fois par Doflamingo, ce dernier semblant utiliser des fils invisibles pour faire vaciller l'adversaire.

Crocodile dansa plusieurs fois pour éviter ces fils sans se préoccuper du sort d'Aizen, sa survie comptant plus que la sienne pour le moment. De plus, ils avaient parié sur le nombre de gens à terre et sur le premier qui flancherait, raison de plus pour rester en vie, il voulait jouer les fiers devant un rival réel. Crocodile sauta une fois de plus et baissa la tête juste à temps pour éviter le filin tout en essayant de lancer une vague de sable dans la gorge de l'adversaire. L'adversaire réussit à éviter ce flux de matière meuble en usant et abusant du Haki, seul moyen pour éviter le pouvoir des Logia. Crocodile ayant senti le Haki venir dut esquiver la force qui émana de la défense de Doflamingo.

Ivankov s'assit pour observer les deux duels tout en esquivant les coups de son ancien ami Kuma bien qu'il avait envie d'assener un coup mortel mais en souvenir de leur amitié, il ne le ferait pas. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il parle de Kuma à Dragon quand ils se reverraient - et il espérait le revoir bientôt – de ce qu'ils devraient faire sur son cas, ayant été un ancien Révolutionnaire. Mais il sentait que Dragon ne permettrait as la mort d'un tel individu, n'appliquant pas les mêmes méthodes que le Gouvernement Mondial, optant pour des méthodes plus douces et plus raffinées. Il respectait les adversaires qu'il avait en face de lui mais était plus honorable qu'eux dans le sens où il laissait toujours une liberté à l'autre.

Aizen dut contrer une fois de plus le coup de Mihawk pour échapper à la mort, il crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne pourrait dominer un tel adversaire mais ce manque d'assurance soudain faillit briser son arme en deux, ce que lui reprocha amèrement Kyôka Suigetsu.

_-Bats toi! Ou tu me perdras définitivement! _

Aizen prit soudainement conscience que s'il perdait ces duels, son arme disparaîtrait à jamais et il en allait de même avec sa fierté qui en pris un coup. Elle ne lui avait rendu ses pouvoirs que pour le tester en réalité et il devait se montrer à nouveau digne d'elle. Il brandit à nouveau son arme et avec une énergie pouvant faire trembler le ciel il abattit son coup sur Mihawk qui para avec difficulté. Le duel reprit de plus belle et Mihawk se surprit à apprécier Aizen, voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus connu un adversaire avec une valeur réelle. Il en tremblait d'excitation mais ne le montra pas, se devant de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions, la perte de contrôle pouvant signer son arrêt de mort dans un duel à mort.

Aizen comprit tout de suite que ce duel n'était en aucun cas un duel d'honneur où l'on devait respecter certaines règles mais un duel à mort où tous les coups étaient permis pour faire chavirer l'adversaire. Il sourit et ce sourire promettait en général mille souffrances, pas pour lui mais pour les autres, un éclair de vilenie passa dans ses yeux. Il chargea à nouveau, rapide comme l'éclair et se fendit sur son adversaire (tout le monde eut le souffle coupé face à une telle audace) qui ne recula pas sous la force du coup, bien au contraire, il réussit à parer et à attaquer en même temps avec une autre épée, un petit canif.

Aizen bondit en arrière pour éviter le canif et Mihawk en profita pour assener un autre coup vers le ventre, un des endroits les plus vulnérables du corps humain – s'il l'était vraiment du moins. Aizen sentit quelque chose lui percuter le ventre et eut à peine le temps de retenir la lame avec sa main qui saigna sur le coup. Il se dégagea, le ventre blessé et tenta de retenir un peu de son sang sans franc succès avec sa main. Il pâlit et se retint avec son arme pour éviter de tomber – arme qui lui envoya un flot de reiatsu sur le ventre pour lui éviter la mort.

_-Sôsuke, tu t'es bien battu, tu es digne d'être mon possesseur à nouveau. _

Aizen sourit faiblement tout en tenant son ventre en un geste désespéré... Mihawk le considéra un moment avant de déclarer:

-Peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir survécu à mes coups aussi longtemps, je t'en félicite mais cesse de te battre, je n'ai aucun honneur à achever un adversaire mourant. La prochaine fois, présente-toi à moi avec toute ta force, j'ai l'impression que la prison ne t'a pas réussi. Ceci dit...

Aizen crut un instant qu'il allait l'achever mais Mihawk le surprit en le saluant en levant son épée face à son visage et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ainsi s'acheva ce combat: Aizen avait perdu mais retrouvé un peu de sa fierté grâce à cet homme, Mihawk, quant à lui remercia profondément Aizen de lui avait livré un tel duel – duel qu'il attendait depuis des années en fait. Ivankov, voyant la chute prochaine d'Aizen acheva Kuma en un coup et se précipita à son secours. Il activa ses hormones et les appliqua directement à son corps, provoquant ainsi la guérison rapide d'Aizen.

-Tu t'es bien battu, peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir tenu tête à Mihawk aussi longtemps et tu fais partie des nombreux qui ont perdu face à lui. D'autres auraient achevé leurs adversaires mais Mihawk est un homme d'honneur et il a reconnu ta valeur.

Il traduisit ainsi la pensée des nombreux spectateurs...

Aizen ne dit pas qu'il aurait préféré mourir dans un duel à mort plutôt que de souffrir de la pitié d'un autre mais il accepta les derniers mots de Mihawk, de se préparer pour leur prochain affrontement ce qu'il ferait avec plaisir lavant ainsi sa défaite cuisante. Cependant il laissa Ivankov le soigner jusqu'au bout – il était leur médecin pour le moment après tout. Il sentit la blessure se refermer et la douleur s'en aller. Cependant il regretta tristement d'avoir perdu – il avait perçu le coup d'oeil imperceptible de Crocodile en sa direction qui savoura sur le coup sa victoire. Il devrait répondre à toutes ses questions et il ne le supportait pas mais dut accuser le coup. Un guerrier se devait d'accepter sa défaite et se préparer plus sereinement aux combats futurs quitte à affronter le même adversaire deux fois.

Il savoura ce court instant de paix malgré tout, même si un goût amer dû à la défaite montait en sa gorge, il aurait voulu déverser sa bile mais ne le put pas, sa fierté étant trop forte. Crocodile au loin, apprécia la vue cependant, il dut se concentrer à nouveau sur son duel pour éviter la mort. Il dansa et sautilla tout en envoyant du sable à la tête de Doflamingo pour le faire reculer et tenta de lancer du sable dans ses yeux pour l'aveugler mais rien ne fit réellement mouche...

Il sourit diaboliquement, sa victoire sur Aizen l'avait échauffé et encouragé à abattre Doflamingo. Il utilisa un stratège vieux comme le monde, utiliser la terre présente sous les pieds de son adversaire pour créer des sables mouvants, Doflmaingo ne s'attendant pas à ce coup, perdit l'équilibre et dut envoyer un de ses filins pour se retenir mais perdit tout de même pied.

Crocodile, fier de sa victoire, reporta son attention sur Aizen et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Luffy qui s'approchait dangereusement de l'échafaud... Il érigea des murs de sable pour protéger le jeune homme des attaques d'autrui et s'aperçut que d'autres avaient eu la même idée... Des membres de leur expédition formaient un mur autour de Luffy et faisaient leur possible pour protéger le jeune homme. Crocodile eut donc le loisir de reporter son attention sur Aizen qui récupérait de ses blessures, Ivankov le soutenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il marcha en sa direction et lui prit la main dans un geste d'honneur.

-Pas mal l'ami... Cependant tu as perdu notre duel...

Aizen lui sourit presque malgré lui...

-A charge de revanche.

Et il lui rendit sa poignée de main.

Ivankov devina aussitôt de quoi il en retournait, Crocodile aurait une certaine récompense et Aizen serait forcé d'une manière ou d'une autre de répondre aux exigences de Crocodile et malheureusement Aizen avait une petite idée sur ce que voulait réellement Crocodile. Il lui poserait des questions sur son passé et n'y répondrait peut-être pas immédiatement, préférant attendre le moment opportun. Il avait toujours su comment retarder certaines choses et il l'avait toujours fait avec brio mais face à Crocodile, le pourrait-il? Telle était la question qui remuait ses méninges, ils étaient de la même trempe et ne semblait pas vouloir démordre le moins du monde dans un duel.

Tous deux agiraient avec subtilité se connaissant à présent d'une certaine manière et ils ne permettraient pas forcément à l'autre d'avoir le dessus. Ils étaient bien trop fiers pour cela et ils n'oublieraient pas de rappeler à l'autre sa véritable nature au bon moment. Ils étaient deux serpents qui se toisaient et s'observaient après tout, leur duel sur le plan intellectuel serait d'autant plus intéressant.

Luffy courrait sans relâche vers son frère et il ne voulait pas l'abandonner pas maintenant, pas après tout ce chemin parcouru pour le sauver. Crocodile et Aizen jetèrent un coup d'oeil à leur protégé qui s'avançait de plus en plus dangereusement de son frère. Ils s'élancèrent comme un seul homme pour le rattraper, Mr. 3 à leurs talons. Il savait qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir aider Luffy à ouvrir la serrure en dernier recours même s'il avait vu au passage Boa Hancock donner la clé de la serrure à Luffy, était-elle dans le camp des marines ou le leur ? Il se posait sérieusement la question sur la véritable nature de son allégeance au Gouvernement Mondial.

Luffy sentit une bouffé de joie à la vue de son frère qu'il pouvait regarder de plus près et cette joie lui donna une force immense – plus grande encore que les hormones que lui avait donné Ivankov. Il courut encore plus vite, atteignant la vitesse des CP9 qu'il avait affrontés lors de la séquestration de Robin à Ennies Lobby. Il sentit une bouffée de colère à ses souvenirs, n'ayant pas supporté qu'on puisse s'en prendre à ses amis et cette colère lui donna une force supplémentaire pour pouvoir accomplir son but.

Crocodile prépara son sable une fois de plus et Aizen brandit son épée tous deux marchant côte-à-côte sur le champ de bataille. Beaucoup de gens tentèrent de les empêcher à atteindre leur but mais ils réussirent à faire éviter à Luffy plusieurs obstacles. Ils purent ainsi arriver dans les temps à l'échafaud mais on les empêcha d'avancer, Smocker avait réussi à stopper Luffy dans sa course mortelle mais Crocodile se chargea immédiatement de cet adversaire en lui envoyant une vague de sable dans les yeux.

Luffy put ainsi atteindre le sommet de l'échafaud mais il avait perdu la clé, ayant été reprise par Smocker. Mr. 3 lui créa une autre clé et Luffy put ainsi offrir la liberté à son frère.

-Tu n'écouteras donc jamais... Luffy?

* * *

Poster une review ne prend que quelques secondes et ça permet à l'auteur de savoir ce qu'en pense le lecteur. C'est important... Vous dites ce que vous aimez ou pas.

Il suffit juste de cliquer sur **Review this Chapter**...


	10. Mort

**Note d' Auteur: **Je suis désolée par ce léger retard, hier, on a eu une coupure de courant en raison de la pluie qui a grippée toute la vallée où j'habite et aujourd'hui je suis malade... Pour ceux qui suivent aussi **Autour d'un Secret**, je suis franchement désolée, écrire 5000 mots dans mon état, ne sera pas possible mais je posterai la suite dès que possible dès que je serai remise...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Les univers et les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas étant la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo et Eiichiro Oda...

Je vous remercie aussi pour le nombre de vue même s'il y a très peu de reviews...

C'est officiel, vous pouvez me tuer... Cependant, laissez-moi un moment de répit avant.

* * *

**Mort...**

Ace était enfin libéré et les compagnons de fortune de Luffy hurlèrent de joie pendant un moment. Puis Ace se releva fier d'avoir un tel frère et d'être libre enfin. Il sourit profondément à cette idée, trouvant l'instant magique même s'il avait lieu au cours d'une guerre, pouvant enfin savourer pleinement le soleil sur sa peau. Il sourit férocement voyant que ses poings étaient libres et ne se priva pas de lancer quelques petites piques à son frère comme au bon vieux temps, plusieurs s'étonnèrent de voir une telle amitié entre deux frères mais les pirates étaient pour la majorité ravis qu'une telle amitié puisse exister.

Ace et Luffy s'associèrent pour pouvoir faire tomber les rangs des Marines pour pouvoir rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche sous la protection de Marco et de Joz. Aizen et Crocodile se mirent de part et d'autre des deux frères pour assurer leur protection, ils ne devaient en aucun cas mourir, apparemment, ils représentaient l'avenir du monde. Aizen jetait des sorts qui permettaient de créer des barrières impénétrables de son côté alors que Crocodile dressa des murs de sable du sien. Joz assurait les arrières alors que Marco leurs avants. Une telle équipe ne pouvait être qu'imbattable.

Aizen réussit à abattre quelques hauts-gradés sur leur chemin et ils ne revinrent pas à la charge, Crocodile en étouffa quelques uns avec son sable et ils perdirent la vie, Joz réussit à faire ricocher les balles des ennemis sur son corps et Marco cramait tout sur son passage. Seuls les plus forts osaient les approcher et seuls certains pouvaient passer outre cette protection des plus surprenantes. Aka Inu rodait dans le coin et cherchait un moyen pour mettre à néant cette armure infaillible semblait-il. Il s'agitait comme un vautour à l'affut de la moindre faiblesse de la part de sa proie et guettait une occasion de s'en prendre au fils de Dragon et à celui de Roger, tous deux devant périr pour la Justice.

Ivankov rejoignit aussitôt les rangs et put se mettre aux côtés de Joz qui peinait visiblement à protéger les jeunes hommes, se fatigant à force d'user du Haki pour pouvoir ôter un peu de leur pouvoir aux balles en granit marin. Ivankov possédant aussi le Haki trouva la tache facile au début, voire aisée mais au bout d'un moment, il souffrit lui aussi des effets ravageurs des balles mais il se devait d'aider à protéger le fils de Dragon. De plus, il appréciait déjà Ace pour son immense bravoure pour oser se montrer même s'il était le fils de Roger. Il aimait les gens pleins de courage et de bonne volonté.

Ils durent se séparer cependant en raison d'une attaque de lave singulièrement chaude pour éviter de finir comme des steaks carbonisés avant de rejoindre la mer. Aka Inu était vraiment aussi enragé qu'un chien pouvait l'être, terrifiant. Ils réussirent cependant à se retrouver plus ou moins par groupe de deux: Ace et Luffy, Crocodile et Aizen, Marco et Joz, Ivankov, tout seul. Autant dire que l'homme sachant manipuler les hormones était en mauvais posture, sans aucune protection mais Jinbei le rejoignit aussitôt et usa de divers sorts pour pouvoirs acheminer l'eau vers eux.

-Toi...

Ace et Luffy se retournèrent et Ace fit face à l'Amiral rouge. Ce dernier suintait littéralement l'orgueil et la suffisance, étant donné qu'il avait réussi à atteindre son but: rejoindre les deux jeunes au plus vite. Il sourit comme le chacal qu'il était et trouva amusant de voir la détresse d'Ace en voulant protéger son frère, ce dernier étant trop faible pour se battre contre lui, quelle honte pour le fils de Dragon... Il sortit un poing couvert de lave et réussit à percer l'armure de flammes d'Ace qui trembla sur le coup. Il dut accuser le coup sur le moment mais n'eut d'autres choix que de se battre contre un adversaire aussi puissant. Il lança quelques boules de feu mais Aka Inu était bien trop fort pour lui et il devait protéger son frère.

Il se fit un bouclier entre lui et son jeune frère mais tomba au bout d'un moment... Jinbei arriva à temps pour le sortir des griffes d'Aka Inu et l'aspergea d'eau même si l'eau était une protection moindre contre un tel fruit. Crocodile put créer un mur de sable entre Aka Inu et Ace pour pouvoir transporter ce dernier en des lieux plus surs. Aizen put créer une barrière pour les protéger tous même si face à un tel adversaire, cette barrière risquait de voler en éclat n'ayant pas encore réussi à récupérer l'intégralité de sa force.

-ACE! hurla Luffy.

Crocodile se tourna vers Luffy qui courrait vers eux pour les rattraper le sourire aux lèvres, ils avaient réussi à sauver Ace. Aizen les rejoignit plus tard, blessé à la main: du sang coulait abondamment. Il avait l'air essoufflé et il était pâle, avait-il trop présumé de ses forces? Crocodile fronça les sourcils cependant il n'en tint pas compte, il avait vu le duel contre Mihawk et comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Aizen était dans un état pareil. Il dut attendre patiemment le retour d' Ivankov et de Jinbei pour pouvoir partir en toute sécurité, devant porter Aizen sur leur dos, étant trop fatigué pour continuer.

Leurs alliés purent les rejoindre à temps tout en évitant la furie d'Aka Inu à l'idée d'avoir perdu une proie aussi valeureuse même si cette proie semblait sur le point de mourir. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la mer mais ladite mer était gelée, d'ailleurs Jinbei se heurta sévèrement contre la surface glacée et partit au loin. Mais à ce moment-là, un bruit sembla émerger de l'océan, une point métallique perça de la mer de glace et un sous-marin jaillit de la glace en un bruit fracassant.

Jinbei ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes et reconnut aussitôt la marque du navire sous-marin:

-Trafalgar D. Law... Un petit plein d'espoir.

Souvent il venait frôler les côtes de l'Ile des Hommes-Poissons et prenait un malin plaisir à narguer les Rois des Mers. Jinbei l'avait sévèrement réprimandé une fois pour oser tenter un tel coup mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison.

-VENEZ! TOUS! hurla le jeune homme avec le chapeau blanc.

Et la troupe des sauveurs ne perdit guère de temps à sauter dans le sous-marin. Crocodile déposa le corps d' Ace sur une couchette dans ce qu'il semblait être un hôpital. Ivankov en fit de même Aizen qui avait perdu une quantité énorme de sang.

Le Chirurgien de la Mort se mit aussitôt à l'oeuvre pour pouvoir les sauver, Aizen reprit quelques couleurs mais Ace semblait ne pas pouvoir être sauvé. Law grimaça légèrement: que se passait-il? C'était comme si cet homme n'avait pas la volonté nécessaire pour vivre. Luffy, aux côtés du médecin, serra les poings et posa sa main sur celle de son frère comme si ce simple geste pouvait retenir un homme à la vie. Mais Law avait moins d'espoir que Luffy étant médecin, il avait déjà vu des cas similaires et aucun n'avait survécu à ce type de blessures, seule une grande volonté pouvait ramener un tel homme à la vie.

Law prit une autre seringue à intraveineuse et la plongea dans le bras d'Ace qui en sursauté légèrement, Luffy y vit un peu d'espoir mais cet espoir semblait vain pour le médecin. Law posa une main sur l'épaule de Luffy mais ce dernier par fierté l'ôta de son épaule. Ace émit un son douloureux à entendre pour Law qui se crispa sur le coup. Aizen se leva pour assister au triste spectacle et sut au vu des blessures d'Ace que s'en était fini de lui, il avait vu trop de morts dans sa vie pour ne pas reconnaître quelqu'un sur le point de mourir.

Il se hissa hors de son lit, son intraveineuse toujours accrochée au bras étant un fortifiant exceptionnel pour Aizen qui en sentait les effets jusque dans la source de son reiatsu. Aizen s'approcha prudemment cependant de la petite couchette pour effleurer le cou d'Ace et dut se retenir de fermer les yeux, ainsi tout ce qu'il entreprenait était teinté d'échec mêm s'il avait senti l'issue de la bataille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attristé par ce fait. Il demanda à Luffy de reculer légèrement et sortit son Zanpakutô qui sut immédiatement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle apprécia de procéder à nouveau à un Konsô, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait au cours des cent ans auparavant, affrontant toujours des Hollows et n'aidant pas les âmes pures à rejoindre le Royaume des Morts en sécurité.

Mais Kyôka Suigetsu sentit que ce Konsô serait spécial et elle savait pertinemment ce que son possesseur avait en tête partageant son corps et son esprit. Elle donna un peu de son énergie spirituelle à son possesseur et Aizen se sentit mieux, sentant à nouveau la confiance de Kyôka Suigetsu monter en lui, il était vraiment ravi de savoir que son Zanpakutô l'appréciait à nouveau sincèrement même si elle était aussi traîtresse que son maître.

-Qu'allez-vous lui faire? demanda Luffy.

Aizen lui jeta un coup d'oeil prudent et s'aperçut que Luffy avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à son frère et il sut qu'il devrait d'abord faire comprendre au jeune homme au chapeau de paille ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Il réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pourrait dire en tenant compte de la réactivité et du sang-chaud du jeune homme.

-Je l'envoie dans un endroit où il sera plus en sécurité et peut-être plus en paix.

Luffy fronça des sourcils et ne comprit pas où son compagnon voulait en venir même si les autres membres de l'équipée avaient déjà compris ce qu'Aizen comptait faire. Ils surent pour la plupart que s'en était fini du jeune homme et quelles que soient les méthodes utilisées par le chirurgien en présence, Ace ne pourrait survivre.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d' oeil fiévreux au sabre d'Aizen et sourit tragiquement, il ne mourrait donc pas sous un coup d'un ennemi mais d'un allié? Il sentit que sa vie n'était autre qu'une farce et une série d'événements qui devaient le conduire à ce point-là. Mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux périr sous un coup qui se voulait bienfaisant et plein de compassion plutôt que de mourir sous les coups d'un ennemi qui voulait du mal à son frère.

-Qui... êtes-vous?

Aizen sourit faiblement et pour une fois, ce fut un sourire franc et plein de pitié pour le jeune homme au regard terne. Même s'il pouvait encore voir une légère étincelle de vie au fond de ses pupilles noires comme le charbon, il voulait encore résister pour voir le visage de celui qui allait le libérer de ce corps et de ses blessures douloureuses.

-Aizen Sôsuke, je vais t'envoyer dans le Monde des Morts...

Ace sourit ironiquement, cette vie allait prendre une fin maintenant et il espérait juste que son frère serait sain et sauf sans lui. Il connaissait la volonté et la bravoure de Luffy mais aussi son manque de jugement par rapport au danger et pourtant c'étaient pour ces raisons qu'il l'aimait tellement. Il s'en voulut de le quitter aussi abruptement mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir protégé des attaques de cet homme sauvage et brutal.

-Vraiment... émit-il faiblement...

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible et Aizen sut qu'il devrait agir au plus vite sinon, Ace perdrait ce qu'il avait visiblement de plus cher, ses souvenirs avec son frère et sa famille. Les créatures qui possédaient un pouvoir très fort de leur vivant perdaient leur mémoire au moment de leur mort et la plupart d'entre eux avaient fréquenté l' Académie Spirituelle.

Pour Ace ce serait la fin de cette vie ici mais cette mort s'installait dans une continuité, un processus qui permettait un renouvellement constant des Mondes. Aizen n'avait jamais aimé ce concept et avait toujours cru qu'il serait plus juste de créer de nouvelles âmes et pas de détruire certaines pour en créer de nouvelles, encore quelque chose qu'il pourrait changer s'il accédait au trône de son père naturel quoique non-désiré.

-Je t'envoie dans ce monde dans l'espoir que tu puisse renaître.

Ace sourit. Renaître? Vraiment? Comment pouvait-on renaître après la Mort? N'était-ce qu'une continuité au final d'un processus? Il en aurait soupiré si son corps le lui permettrait encore. Il songea avant même que la lame d' Aizen ne touche son corps qu'il risquait encore de souffrir mais si c'était pour l'aider à se débarrasser de cette douleur et ces courses-poursuites depuis sa naissance, pourquoi pas? Après tout, Luffy avait des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter et Ace leur faisait confiance...

-Achevez-moi si le coeur vous en dit, je n'arrive... plus...

Et la lame toucha le bout de son sternum, illuminant ainsi son corps entier d'étincelles bleues et un vortex se créa autour des deux hommes, emportant ainsi l'âme d' Ace sous la forme d'un papillon noir comme la nuit. Luffy comprit enfin de quoi il en retournait et hurla à la mort, laissant d'immondes larmes couler sur son visage, il voulut se jeter sur Aizen qui se sentit mal pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années d'existence pour avoir fait souffrir quelqu'un par compassion pour un autre.

Crocodile se positionna derrière Luffy et l'assomma avec une telle force que le jeune homme ne se releva pas et on dut le coucher sur un lit pour qu'il récupère lui aussi, Law s' afféra autour du jeune homme qui n'était plus en état de vivre correctement. Il sentit le pouls de Luffy et dut avouer que c'était la première fois qu'un jeune aussi vigoureux puisse perdre autant de forces d'un coup ce qui le désola vraiment.

Il ferma les yeux un moment et posé une intraveineuse avec un liquide dit d'urgence pour pouvoir faire tenir en vie un être ayant perdu beaucoup en peu de temps. Les spectateurs assistèrent à une sorte de miracle, le coeur de Luffy battit à nouveau mais il ne se réveilla pas, ayant trop souffert en peu de temps. Il préféra la joie et la bonne humeur mais la mort était un sujet sacrément différent, c'était la première fois qu'il l'affrontait et il en sortirait plus fort sûrement.

-Comment s'en sortira-t-il? demanda Aizen tout en s'asseyant prudemment pour éviter les effets d'un vertige qui risquait fort de le faire s'évanouir, Ivankov vint le supporter au niveau du bras pour l'aider.

Law jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme sur la couchette, que devait-il lui dire? Qu'il avait osé ôter la vie à un être cher à Mugiwara no Luffy? Mais il s'abstint de ce genre de commentaire pour éviter d'entrer en conflit avec cet homme qui avait le pouvoir d'envoyer les gens dans l'Autre Monde sans qu'on puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

-Ca dépendra surtout de lui et de sa capacité à accepter ce qu'on a fait à son frère.

Puis il ajouta après un long silence où tous regardaient le match qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-Qui êtes-vous?

Aizen le regarda droit dans les yeux malgré le malaise qui pouvait l'envoyer dans les pommes à tout instant, il remercia Kyôka Suigetsu de lui prêter encore un peu de reiatsu pour qu'il puisse tenir.

-Un Shinigami...

Law hocha de la tête et n'eut pas besoin d'en savoir plus, il avait déjà entendu parler de ces créatures capables de faire fis de la Vie et de la Mort et régnant en maitre sur les Esprits. Il sut alors qu'il avait agi pour le mieux concernant Ace et qu'on ne pouvait le critiquer pour avoir sauvé cette âme en peine.

D'ailleurs Aizen pensait à Ace et sut qu'il pourrait faire un très grand Shinigami car il ne s'intéressait pas aux règles mais aux liens qui unissaient les gens entre eux, un Protecteur en somme. Il ne prêtait guère d'attention aux règles et c'était déjà bon en soit, il ferait des merveilles et ses pensées se tournèrent vers Ichigo avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...

On le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne rentre en contact avec le sol métallique de l'infirmerie de Law et Crocodile décida de rester à son chevet avec Ivankov à ses côtés, pouvant être utile en tant que médecin et allié des hommes dans les vapes à l'heure actuelle. Ils soupirèrent et attendirent que les deux récupèrent patiemment et ils savaient combien pouvait être difficile d'attendre.

-J'ai pris la direction d'Amazon Lily... intervint le navigateur.

Et Law approuva la décision de son propre homme.

* * *

En principe, le chapitre prochain, j'utilise d'autres personnages, les spéculations sont d'ores et déjà acceptées...

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Vous êtes déçus? Joyeux? Heureux? Entre les deux?

Une opinion? C'est vrai?

**Alors Review please... **


	11. Appel

**Note d'Auteur:** Je me sens mieux et j'arrive à nouveau à écrire, je ne publie pas tout de suite la suite d'**Autour d'un Secret**, j'attendrai le week-end pour le faire, pour mon calendrier des publications. C'est quand même pour une commande, donc, je le fais.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et les univers utilisés ici appartiennent respectivement à Tite Kubo et à Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**Appel **

Sengoku exigea qu'on lui apporte un Escargophone un peu particulier, il s'agissait d'une petite créature noire portant un crâne blanc entouré de flammes bleues sur le côté, il était d'après l'Amiral en Chef d'une importance capitale concernant certains évadés. Il lui permettrait de communiquer avec certains personnes connues de lui seul, et Garp sut tout de suite de qui parlait Sengoku, en effet, il avait déjà rencontré à tout hasard un de ces êtres aux pouvoirs divins, pouvant agir sur les vivants comme sur les morts.

Il les avait trouvés effrayants cependant respectueux envers ceux qui n'étaient pas destinés à être exécutés - il avait ainsi fait la connaissance d'un homme du nom de Kyôraku Shunsui au cours d'une soirée qui s'était achevée dans un bar au milieu de charmantes demoiselles. Il en avait ri sur le coup mais Sengoku le lui avait sévèrement reproché sa conduite mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude, n'écoutant que son coeur et ses envies. Sengoku avait soupiré une fois de plus mais s'était tu face à tant d'indiscipline. Cependant il comprenait parfaitement qu'on puisse s'amuser de temps en temps, il n'était pas comme Aka Inu qui rêvait de discipline.

On le lui apporta dans un coffret noir clouté d'argent aux allures terrifiantes, il ressemblait d'une certaine manière à un cercueil comme celui sur lequel Mihawk aimait naviguer. Sengoku prit le petit boitier avec beaucoup de réticence mais il savait que cet Escargophone lui avait permis beaucoup de choses par le passé et Garp avait eu vent des circonstances dans lesquelles son vieux rival et ami avait du l'utiliser. Il savait qu'il ne l'utilisait qu'en dernier recours cependant ces appels lui permettaient de se tirer de mauvais pas.

Ces alliés étaient d'une nature particulière, ils ne se pressaient jamais pour accomplir certaines choses cependant quand ils accéléraient le cours de leurs propres opérations, il était parfois difficile de les rattraper et d'avancer au même rythme qu'eux. Garp sourit au souvenir d'une épreuve de force avec un certain Zaraki Kenpachi qui lui avait valu une côté cassé et la perte de l'usage d'une jambe pendant un mois – Sengoku avait été secrètement ravi de ne pas l'avoir eu en face mais plaignait tout aussi discrètement les blessures de Garp...

Sengoku prit le petit animal dans sa main délicatement et composa un numéro, personne ne vit la combinaison de chiffres qu'il utilisa mais on se douta que c'était confidentiel et de l'ordre du secret d'état.

-Allô?

Yamamoto regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face une nouvelle fois tout en buvant son thé vert et se dit une nouvelle fois que c'était un drôle de bonhomme. En effet, il avait refusé de se séparer de son manteau rouge et de son sabre aux quels il tenait particulièrement. L'homme lança à nouveau une plaisanterie et Yamamoto sourit malgré lui et son sérieux plus que légendaire, il appréciait les mimiques de cet homme et ses phrases emplies de sagesse qui sortaient de temps-en-temps de ses lèvres.

L'homme buvait du sake dans une grande tasse blanche et reposa brutalement celle-ci, vide, sur la table devant lui. Il soupira de plaisir, décidément, cet alcool était bien meilleur ici que dans son ancien univers où il avait laissé son fils unique. A ces pensées, son sourire éternel s'effaça pour laisser place à un regard empli d'amertume qui trahissait ses profonds regrets face à cette décision lourde de conséquences pour son enfant, sachant qu'il l'avait abandonné à son sort avant même de le connaître . Même si le fait d'avoir demandé à Garp de l'élever à sa place avait été audacieux - et il savait qu'il le ferait correctement – et rusé – qui penserait chercher son fils du côté de son ancien rival – il s'inquiétait pour lui et regrettait de ne pouvoir le voir de ses propres yeux pour voir l'homme fort qu'il était surement devenu.

Yamamoto voulait en savoir plus sur le territoire que dirigeait cet homme loufoque mais ledit homme le regarda d'un air on ne pouvait plus sérieux:

-Qui a parlé de territoire? Je n'ai jamais dirigé quoique ce soit. J'ai toujours agi comme mon coeur le voulait et seul mes désirs ont gouverné mes souhaits, je n'ai jamais rien désiré d'autre que le bonheur de mes hommes, de mon fils et de tous!

Yamamoto ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, ainsi cet homme s'était auto-proclame Seigneur? Quelle drôle d'idée, mais elle correspondait parfaitement à son attitude désinvolte et joyeuse. Yamamoto aurait du le savoir mais il respectait trop cet homme pour oser lui reprocher son comportement plus qu'insultant d'après les dires de la Chambre des 46. Il aurait du le rappeler à l'ordre mais on n'arrêtait pas Gol D. Roger, il s'arrêtait tout seul, étant libre comme l'air et aussi farouche que la mer qu'il avait navigué et domptée au fil des années.

-Une simple boutade, répondit doucement Yamamoto.

Gol D. Roger scruta les traits de son interlocuteur et y décela une pointe d'humour quel coquin ! Et il sourit, il aimait ce genre de coquin, il était très amusant et aimait la provocation lorsqu'elle venait d'un homme digne de ce nom, fier et fort.

-Vraiment, ami?

Yamamoto sourit à nouveau face à cette provocation, cet homme ne voulait donc pas démordre? Très bien, il en subirait les conséquences, il aimait les provocations il en aurait.

-J'aurai pu vous envoyer en Enfer...

Roger sourit comme un chacal prêt à bondir sur sa proie seule et éloignée de son troupeau, le vieil homme n'était donc pas du genre à vouloir laisser tomber un défi? Soit.

-Il ne m'aurait pas voulu, je suis libre comme l'air et aucun mur ne saurait arrêter l'homme libre que je suis...

Yamamoto n'en attendait pas moins de cet homme fier et libre, il savait qu'il avait désobéi à toutes les lois imposées à la Seireitei par la Chambre des 46 et aurait du le dénoncer mais ça aurait été une trop grande perte par rapport à ce qu'il représentait: la volonté de réussir et l'amour de ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait certainement réagi comme Kurosaki Ichigo en se rebellant contre les lois et aurait certainement réussi à anéantir les Capitaines les plus forts dans sa rage de vouloir être maîtrisé et manipulé.

Il savait qu'il devait jouer finement avec lui et il réussissait à chaque fois à renforcer leur amitié jusqu'à ce que la Chambre des 46 découvre ses agissements des plus déplaisants à ses yeux et Yamamoto ne donnait pas cher aux sages et juges s'ils venaient pour emmener de force Roger. Il devait donc rester discret par rapport aux actes de Roger et tout serait pour lui et il s'était surpris à éprouver de l'amitié pour cet homme qui éclairait le quotidien des Shinigami par son rire et ses pitreries.

Il se souviendrait d'ailleurs pour toujours de la façon dont Roger avait réussi à se faire accepter parmi les gens du Gotei 13, il avait parcouru l'ensemble du Rukongai à pied, son sabre sur l'épaule, effrayant ainsi au passage plusieurs villageois paisibles. Il s'était présenté à un des portes et avait demandé au gardien de le laisser entrer – chose que le gardien avait vertement refusé par ailleurs et l'avait payé cher. Roger avait pointé son sabre sur l'homme qui avait disparu dans les airs sous l'effet de la puissance du coup envoyé par l'ancien Seigneur des Pirates.

Puis Roger s'était littéralement taillé une porte d'entrée dans la porte d'accès à la Seireitei justement et des Shinigami l'attendaient à l'arrière. Il avait réussi à passer toutes les barrières imposées par les Shinigami et même les plus puissants n'avaient su résister à sa force immense et avaient été écrasés par son pouvoir spirituel immense. Puis Zaraki Kenpachi, attiré comme une mouche par ce nouvel adversaire plus que potentiel s'était présenté à lui, l'attendant au détour d'une ruelle comme un renard, attendant sagement sa proie.

Le combat avait été épique et duré plusieurs heures, de nombreux Shinigami attirés par le duel titanesque avaient élevé une sorte d'arène autour des deux hommes et avaient regardé avec inquiétude l'issue de ce duel épique. Puis Kenpachi avait montré des signes de faiblesse et éclaté d'un rire dément à faire frissonner le plus froid des hommes – il rencontrait enfin un adversaire qui en valait la peine. Mais Gol D. Roger avait été plus malin, il ne fallait jamais se déconcentrer au cours d'un duel sinon on risquait de perdre et c'est ce qui était arrivé à Kenpachi justement. Roger l'avait envoyé en l'air comme le gardien des Portes et Kenpachi avait atterri juste à côté du pauvre gardien qui dut subir la colère de Kenpachi, déçu d'avoir perdu.

Yamamoto reprit ses esprits et se rappela que ces événements s'étaient déroulés vingt ans auparavant et il se souvenait du jour où Roger avait du vêtir un Shihakushô, il l'avait accepté mais avait rejeté les règles qui gouvernaient la Seireitei, refusant de se soumettre à un quelconque ordre. Yamamoto avait accepté cet accord mais n'en avait soufflé mot à la Chambre des 46 qui n'aurait sans doute pas manqué de l'exécuter – une seconde fois sans le savoir bien entendu.

Un homme toqua à la porte du bureau de Yamamoto et le Capitaine de la Première Division lui demanda d'entrer.

-Monsieur, on a reçu un appel de Sengoku, il dit que le prisonnier Aizen Sôsuke s'est échappé de sa cellule à Impel Down en compagnie de dissidents.

Le Shinigami avait l'air essoufflé et avait certainement courir le plus vite de sa vie pour rapporter cette nouvelle. Yamamoto reçut avec une surprise visible la nouvelle, croyant qu' Impel Down saurait résister à Aizen Sôsuke, le Traître qui avait failli détruire le Monde tel qu'il le connaissait et le Roi pour une raison obscure.

-Vraiment, osa-t-il répondre au bout d'un moment de silence.

Le Shinigami hocha de la tête pour approuver ses dires et il ajouta:

-Ils ont déjà appelé Urahara Kisuke pour qu'il se charge lui-même de l'affaire.

Yamamoto se sentit soudainement soulagé d'entendre une telle nouvelle, connaissant les exploits et l'intelligence de l'homme en la matière. Il savait qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir stopper Aizen une seconde fois si l'occasion se représentait, sa colère à l'égard de cet homme n'avait pas d'égale. Il savait qu'il ferait ce qu'il serait en son pouvoir pour arrêter le Traître – tel qu'il le connaissait, il était déjà à l'oeuvre pour trouver une solution pour l'arrêter une seconde fois et l'enfermer une bonne fois pour toutes. De plus, le Roi avait décidé de s'intéresser en personne à l'affaire pour une raison assez évidente, Aizen ayant tenté tout de même de le renverser mais Yamamoto savait que les raisons de cet acharnement contre Aizen cachait une vérité encore plus grande mais il préférait se taire lorsque le Roi abordait ce sujet en privé avec lui.

-Très bien, transmettez également les nouvelles aux Humains qui côtoient Kurosaki Ichigo, qu'il retrouve ses pouvoirs le plus rapidement possible.

-Monsieur, le jeune a déjà récupéré la majeure partie de ses pouvoirs, il faut cependant qu'il récupère la totalité de son reiatsu pour pouvoir pleinement réaliser cette mission.

Yamamoto reposa la tasse de thé qu'il tenait entre ses mains pour apprécier pleinement ce fait, il connaissait la bravoure du jeune et il saurait sans aucun doute s'en servir prochainement mais il ressentit tout de même un pincement au coeur, il avait à peine récupérer ses pouvoirs et il devrait à nouveau s'en séparer. Cependant, il lui semblait que si Aizen venait de sortir de prison, il serait lui aussi grandement affaibli et certainement vieilli de son séjour forcé en Enfer.

-Très bien, envoyez aussi d'autres hommes avec lui, une aide sera plus que nécessaire.

Roger eut la sensation désagréable qu'il serait désigné volontaire pour pouvoir l'accompagner, mais il se tut, la décision ne lui appartenant pas le moins du monde. Cependant, il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir rester ici et papoter encore avec le vieux comme il l'appelait, il se leva pour quitter les lieux mais Yamamoto le retint presque par la manche pour qu'il reste avec lui le temps de la fin de l'entretien.

-Vous l'accompagnerez bien sur? Vous connaissez ce monde comme votre poche, vous l'avez parcouru pendant des années.

Roger avait su que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, il avait toujours su au fond de lui, qu'il serait à nouveau appeler à rejoindre ce monde pour une raison ou pour une autre et espérait secrètement qu'il ne ne rencontrerait pas on fils, ce dernier devant lui en vouloir à mort concernant son abandon si prématuré. Mais il voulait quand même le voir, même si son honneur de père devrait sérieusement prendre un coup. Il se résigna donc à devoir quitter les lits confortables de la Seireitei et son ami Kyôraku Shunsui avec qui il buvait beaucoup de sake, se livrant même à des concours de beuverie afin de savoir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps des deux.

-Très bien... Ami.

Il sur alors que Yamamoto avait finement travaillé avec lui pour le garder auprès de lui et se retint de le frapper en pleine figure pour qu'il réalise la véritable valeur de l'amitié même si il avait ressenti de l'affection de la part du vieil homme le concernant, elle sonnait faux maintenant qu'il entendait cet ordre prononcé de cette voix si froide et ferme. Cette situation avait semblait-il fait perdre tout sentiment au vieux et n'avait plus qu'un seul objectif en tête, tuer Aizen Sôsuke coûte que coûte peu lui important de perdre un être cher. Quand il réaliserait enfin la valeur d'un ami, il serait sans doute beaucoup trop tard pour lui même si son coeur pouvait s'échauffer sous l'effet de la colère cependant.

Urahara Kisuke posa le combiné de son téléphone spécial et se tut un instant, grave, Aizen avait réussi à s'échapper de sa prison et il ressentit un goût amer tout au fond de sa gorge, il avait travaillé et oeuvré pendant des années pour pouvoir abattre cet homme et voilà qu'il était libre comme l'air. N'avait-il donc pas compris que son heure avait sonné lorsqu'Ichigo l'avait tranché en deux et que son propre sceau s'était activé autour de lui sans qu'il ait rien pu faire mis-à-part sortir sa propre morgue contre le Roi? Sa main se crispa autour de la chaise de son bureau et le dossier faillit être détruit au contact de cette force inhumaine.

Il sourit prendre un peu d'air frais pour calmer sa colère et se mit en route pour aller chez les Kurosaki et chercher Ichigo au passage, il aurait encore une fois à faire. Il accepterait encore une fois bien sur, étant trop gentil pour refuser quoique ce soit, de plus, il possédait des instincts de protection hors-normes qui s'étaient accrus depuis que Tsukishima avait pris le contrôle de sa famille et n'accepterait pas une nouvelle fois que sa famille soit directement touchée par le danger.

Sengoku, de son côté, posa à nouveau ne combiné de l'Escargophone, rassuré que l'affaire prise en main avec sérieux et se rassit sous l'oeil désapprobateur de Garp. Sengoku connaissait l'opinion de Garp à propos de l'utilisation de cet Escargophone-ci, sachant pertinemment, que l'équilibre des vivants et des morts en serait perturbé. Mais Garp ferma les yeux et se tut une fois de plus, préférant soupirer face à tant de négligence de la part de son ami.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce pour respirer l'air du large qui lui ferait le plus grand bien et il en avait besoin. Il avait déjà regretté de voir Ace mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire alors voir son ami utiliser un Escargophone qui n'était même pas supposé exister utilisé à des fins peu légitimes le désespérait au plus haut point. Il se dit qu'il devrait un jour prendre sa retraite et passer voir son fils Dragon... Il passa la main devant les yeux en voyant la mer s'étendre à perte de vue sous ses pieds, craignant déjà le futur.

* * *

Ca vous a plus? N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez ou pas aimé dans ce chapitre... Le bouton **Review this Chapter** est là pour ça.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine...


	12. Triste nouvelle

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages te les univers utilisés ici sont les propriétés respectives de Tite Kubo et Eiichiro Oda. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent sur cette histoire, je ne fais qu'écrire que pour mon plaisir.

D'ailleurs, j'ai été ravie de voir que certains d'entre vous ont commenté le dernier chapitre malgré ma longue absence due au boulot et on ne refuse pas un boulot, faut bien vivre quoi. Même si c'est fatigant au possible.

Donc, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais remercier **Rebornx3,** **Cherry-Duck**, **Lyade**, **Dreamblackgirl**, **tonton kaka**, **Jerem** et **Neo Naryu** pour vos commentaires en pleine publication de l'histoire. Certains pour leur fidélité de longue date et d'autres pour leurs reviews ponctuelles. Ce qui commentent mon histoire ont le droit d'être cités à la fin et ça me fait plaisir. A bon entendeur...:)

Mais je pense que vous êtes là pour lire un chapitre et ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir d'écrire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres.

* * *

**Triste Nouvelle...**

Ichigo frappa le poing sur la table en face de lui tout en fermant les yeux face à tant d'injustice. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ennemi juré, celui qui avait failli détruire ses amis, sa famille, sa ville, ses alliés, son univers soit en liberté à présent et qu'on lui demandait de le poursuivre à nouveau comme s'il n'avait pas assez souffert au cours de ce mois-ci. Il avait déjà du affronter Ginjô et Tsukishima réunis tentant de lui voler ses pouvoirs et ses amis, qu'il avait tant essayé de protéger devenus des marionnettes à la botte des Fullbringers.

Mais les Shinigami étaient intervenus et grâce à eux, il avait pu retrouver ses pouvoirs et sa fierté mais il avait du se battre pour reconquérir cette fierté et Rukia, même si elle l'avait sermonné sur le coup, elle avait compris pour quelles raisons Ichigo avait agi de cette façon. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de courir après lui avoir raconté son histoire mais cette histoire appartenait au passé et il devait construire son avenir.

Malheureusement, son avenir en tant que Shinigami semblait à nouveau compromis à présent qu'Aizen était en liberté et il devrait se battre à nouveau contre lui. De plus, il était en colère contre Urahara, qui l'utilisait sans le moindre remord et sans lui demander son avis même s'il lui semblait d'après la mine qu'affichait son mentor, avoir le choix.

Ichigo se leva et arpenta la pièce sous les yeux baissés de son père et les ceux scrutateurs d'Urahara. Si Shinji avait été là, il aurait certainement affiché un air contrit et c'était sans doute la seule personne au monde mis à part son père, qui aurait ressenti de la honte à l'idée de l'utiliser et aurait certainement été volontaire pour accomplir cette mission à sa place. Mais Ichigo aurait refusé tout court, et aurait estimé que Shinji avait déjà bien assez souffert des coups d'Aizen.

-Et maintenant, pensa-t-il tout haut...

Urahara eut la bonne idée d'afficher une mine honteuse à l'idée de devoir répondre à Ichigo et son père baissa davantage sa tête, partageant, a colère de son fils, ne souhaitant pas plus qu'il souffre à nouveau. Il aurait vivre tranquillement après la défaite d'Aizen et retrouver ses pouvoirs mais certainement pas le combattre à nouveau. Mais ça aurait été sans compter les instincts protecteurs d'Ichigo et sa volonté à abattre ce qui voulait nuire à sa famille et à ses amis. Kisuke sut aussitôt que la suite ne serait pas facile.

-Tu peux toujours refuser...

Mais sitôt ces mots ayant fanchi ses lèvres, aussitôt il les regretta, ce n'était pas les bons mots à utiliser en face d'un Ichigo en colère de se faire toujours manipuler sans la moindre once de remord. De plus, il savait que le jeune homme n'aurait pas le choix, connaissant la mentalité et la personnalité de Yamamoto. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu être celui qui annonçait cette nouvelle au jeune Shinigami Remplaçant. Il savait d'avance quelle serait sa réaction.

-Vous plaisantez? Avec Yamamoto, on n'a jamais le choix et bien sur, il aurait pu utiliser ma famille pour me faire comprendre et voir selon sa façon. De plus, La Chambre des 46 a déjà prouvé par le passé qu'elle pouvait détruire tout les rêves d'une personne sans le moindre regret.

Ichigo se tint debout, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux vers le ciel, attendant presque qu'on lui prouve le contraire mais chacun savait que discuter les ordres de Yamamoto et de la Chambre des 46 équivaudrait à la peine de mort. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais avait peur des conséquences sur ses pouvoirs retrouvés et bien sur pur sa famille en cas de refus.

Il se tourné vivement vers les deux adultes qui le regardaient en attendant sa réponse et Isshin et Urahara savaient que la décision d'Ichigo ne leur plairait pas du tout même s'ils la connaissaient déjà. Ils connaissaient son tempérament et ses valeurs morales. Ils se préparaient juste au moment fatidique où ils connaîtraient vraiment sa réponse.

-Ichigo, tenta Isshin.

Ichigo regarda son père droit dans les yeux comme pour le mettre au défi de dire ce qu'il pensait ouvertement. Et il ne supporterait pas le voir continuer sa phrase sachant qu'il lui dirait qu'il pouvait toujours dire non mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour la Soul Society. Elle le pourchasserait comme un gibier recherché et ça, il n'apprécierait pas pour sa famille.

-Tais-toi papa! Pas toi! Tu sais que si je refuse de faire cette mission, je serai tué et bien sur, vous aussi ce que je ne veux pas.

Ichigo baissa la tête en signe de reddition ce qui provoqua une douleur au cœur d'Isshin qui tenait beaucoup à son fils, depuis la mort de Masaki, il savait qu'il devait compter sur lui pour protéger la famille.

-J'irai et je reviendrait mais pas en bons termes avec la Soul Society.

Il demanda à Urahara d'ouvrir un Senkaimon pour lui pour qu'il puisse aller à la Seireitei. Il ôta son corps humain pour se préparer à partir. Il prit son courage à deux mains et salua son père et son mentor. Il sauta dans le Dangai tout en disant:

-Saluez Inoue, Chad et Ishida de ma part...

Et le Senkaimon se referma sur Ichigo.

Ace se réveilla dans un endroit étrange, sentant de l'herbe sous ses doigts. Il ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet d'une brise légère qui effleura son visage. Il entendit également des rires d'enfant ce qui égaya son humeur maussade après sa mort mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir protégé Luffy. Il voulait qu'il vive après tout et sa mort signerait la sienne certainement.

Il se leva lorsqu'il vit des enfants s'approcher de lui et sourit en les voyant, quel plaisir de retrouver l'innocence d'un enfant après tout ces déboires! Il sentit des petites mains sur les siennes et vit des sourires chaleureux autour de lui. Ces sourires l'incitèrent à se lever et à les rejoindre pour qu'il s'amuse avec eux. Il sentit un bandeau tomber sur ses yeux et sut aussitôt qu'il devait jouer à cache-cache avec ces petits. Il les chercha donc pendant les heures qui suivirent et ils n'hésitaient pas à changer de cachette en riant quand le jeune homme les retrouvait.

Ce ft donc avec le sourire que deux adultes cherchèrent les petits qui s'exclamèrent de joie à la vue des deux adultes. Les deux adultes s'excusèrent poliment du désagrément causé par leurs enfants mais Ace sourit, il aimait jouer avec les petits. Du coup, les parents improvisèrent une petite fête avec leurs maigres moyens. Ace mangea un peu malgré son appétit par respect pour les enfants qui semblaient mourir de faim malgré leur joie à avoir un nouveau compagnon de jeu.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour nous, c'est pour vous, répliqua gentiment la mère de famille, vous seuls pouvez manger, vous seul avez du pouvoir.

Le père de famille lui expliqua devant son air perplexe que seuls les gens possédant un pouvoir appelé reiatsu d'après eux, pouvaient manger et manger leur donnait du pouvoir. Donc Ace put manger mais préféra se retenir par amitié pour les jeunes enfants, il n'aimait pas voir des enfants affamés. Ca lui rappelait trop les jours sur l'île avec Luffy et Sabo, ceux où ils devaient survivre à tout prix.

-Nous allons vous mener vers les Shinigami demain, ils vous apprendront à maîtriser votre pouvoir jeune home, lui annonça le père.

Ace n'était pas sur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais il comprenait d'une manière ou d'une autre que les gens comme lui étaient recherchés pour leurs qualités. Et se demandait avec appréhension ce que les Shinigami lui voudraient après l'avoir découvert. Mais il préférait savoir avant de prendre une décision.

-D'accord monsieur. Merci monsieur pour votre accueil.

La femme sourit avec douceur et lui donna une poignée de main chaleureuse. Elle lui affirma que c'était fait avec le cœur et Ace lui en fut reconnaissant. Il aimait la compagnie et détestait être seul, revoir des enfants souriant pour lui lui avait le plus grand bien et il dut jouer à cache-cache avec les jeunes pendant une soirée entière sous la surveillance bienveillante des parents.

Le lendemain matin, l'homme le mena à un lieu étrange, entouré de hautes murailles. Ace se sentit mal rien qu'à leur vue. Il n'aimait pas les barrières et sentit presque qu'il était pris au piège. L'homme frappa à la porte et Ace en profita pour quitter les lieux, ne supportant déjà pas les règle de ce monde.

L'homme se retourna et s'aperçut avec surprise que le jeune homme l'avait quitté et l'appela sans aucun succès. La porte s'ouvrit mais les Shinigami qui accueillirent le vieil homme n'étaient guère avenants, ils n'aimaient pas qu'on leur fasse perdre leur temps pour ds sornettes pareilles. Du coup, ils empoignèrent le vieil homme et l'apportèrent avec eux jusqu'à leur cabanon en pierre non loin de là.

Ace se sentait mal d'avoir quitté le vieil homme mais il ne supportait vraiment pas l'ambiance qui régnait autour de la muraille, respirant la rigueur, les règles et bien sur l'ordre. Il détestait se soumettre à un ordre quel qu'il soit et n'avait accepté de se soumettre et d'obéir, par amour pour un vieil homme mais pour obéir, faire partie d'une armée, ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui.

Ichigo atterrit sans encombre à la Soul Society, c'est-à-dire dans trop de casse. Il devrait dire un jour à Urahara de changer le vitesse d'activation et le lieu d'apparition de ses Senkaimon dans la Soul Society. En effet, atterrir en plein ciel pour tomber face contre terre n'était pas vraiment à son goût. De plus, il avait beaucoup à faire, devant rejoindre au plus vite Yamamoto Genryûsai.

Il passa devant des maisons dans un état plus que lamentable et s'aperçut avec tristesse que des enfants mourraient sous ses yeux sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Il tenta de détacher son regard des enfants mourant mais c'était impossible comment les Shinigami pouvaient-ils laisser passer une chose pareille? Mais il se rappela que tous les morts nourrissaient la Soul Society et que ce devait être ainsi pour reprendre les termes de ses amis.

Il percuta quelque chose ou plutôt quelque chose le percuta violemment et il fut projeté face contre terre.

-Tu peux pas faire gaffe?

L'autre continua sa course jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait renversé quelqu'un. Le nouveau venu s'arrêta en plein élan et marcha jusqu'à lui tout en s'excusant poliment. Ichigo fut sur le point de le poursuivre mais il arrêta lui aussi tout mouvement lorsqe l'autre, d'un air contrit lui tendit la main:

-Pardon de vous avoir bousculé.

Ichigo regarda l'autre avec agacement et ne voulut même pas savoir à qui il avait affaire mais sa curiosité instinctive lui demandait de savoir.

-Tu es?

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face le détailla longuement avant de décliner son identité.

-Portgas D. Ace, et toi?

Ichigo lui rendit son regard et se présenta de même.

-Kurosaki Ichigo. Que fais-tu dans le coin? D'après ton attitude et ton apparence tu es nouveau.

Ace répondit au tac-o-tac.

-J'essaie d'échapper à quelque chose.

Ichigo le détailla de la tête au pied et voyant le front couvert de sueur et son torse transpirant, décida que l'autre lui disait la vérité.

-A quoi?

Ace hésita avant de répondre, pensant que l'autre le prendrait pour un fou mais Ichigo semblait honnête et courtois, donc, il se décida:

-A cette muraille, elle ne m'inspira pas confiance, c'est comme si t'allais être avalé par cette chose gigantesque

Ichigo réalisa soudainement qu'Ace n'aimait tout simplement pas la barrière qui entourait la Seireitei. C'était vrai que cette muraille respirait la suffisance et bien sur beaucoup de régulation. Elle inspirait tant la crainte que le respect mais aussi cette force impérieuse qui vous incitait à suivre le pas. Ichigo avait senti exactement la même chose et n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, briser ces règles.

-Je comprends, très peu de gens aiment cette barrière, et ceux qui l'aiment, aiment la sécurité et bien sur l'ordre. Tu n'es pas une exception ici.

Ace regarda Ichigo à nouveau et lui demanda pourquoi il semblait marcher en direction de cette muraille alors qu'il avouait la détester ouvertement.

-Je suis un Shinigami et un Shinigami doit aller au cœur de cette muraille pour accomplir la mission qu'il lui a été confiée sans discuter. On dit qu'il s'agit de protéger les autres, mais regarde l'état dans le quel vivent ces pauvres gens. Ils n'ont rien à manger, ne connaissent pas le mot sûreté et malheureusement, ils meurent tous les jours sans que les Shinigami veuillent faire quelque chose.

Ace considéra son nouvel ami puisqu'il le voyait déjà ainsi et sentit la profondeur du jeune homme même si ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Ace voyait qu'Ichigo avait le potentiel pour mener un groupe d'hommes et pourrait sans conteste détruire ce monde s'il le voulait mais il voyait aussi qu'Ichigo aspirait à la paix et rien d'autre. Protéger semblait aussi être un point important pour lui et sut qu'il pourrait très bien s'entendre avec Ichigo.

Ichigo sembla penser de même et lui serra la main et ressenti un reiatsu très fort circulant dans les veines de son interlocuteur. En effet, il avait le potentiel pour devenir un Shinigami très puissant mais il sut ensuite qu'Ace ne suivrait pas les règles, ce n'était définitivement pas son genre. Il sourit avec défi, il voulait déjà se battre avec Ace, c'était certain. Mais suivre les règles, ce ne serait pas pour eux.

Ace se décida à se joindre à Ichigo mais il lui dit qu'il refuserait de suivre un ordre quelconque. Ichigo approuva sa conduite et lui avoua qu'il faisait seulement ça pour protéger ses amis et rien d'autre, après tout, ils avaient failli exécuter quelqu'un qui lui était très cher et avait détruit la créature qui devait détruire son amie.

-Et tu es là pour quoi, maintenant?

Le regard d'Ichigo s'assombrit à cette question mais ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant calmer son tourment que de dire la vérité à Ace. Cette vérité devait être dure à encaisser pour Ichigo pour qu'il se mure comme ça dans un silence triste et sombre. Ace respecta donc en silence la décision d'Ichigo.

-Je suis là pour un homme qui a failli détruire mon univers.

Ace fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha pas plus loin malgré sa curiosité croissante pour son nouvel ami mais il sentait qu'Ichigo était en mission ici et qu'il devait avoir affaire à ce type à nouveau. Il savait aussi que voir cet homme ne lui ferait le plus grand bien et qu'Ichigo ne supporterait certainement pas le fait de le revoir. Il aimait aussi entendre des noms mais comprit aussi que s'il le demandait ne mènerait à rien de bon.

Puis ils arrivèrent en face du Mur de la Seireitei et Ichigo frappa sans grand entrain à la porte mais avec force. On leur ouvrit et les Shinigami parurent ravis de revoir Ichigo mais le jeune homme savait que ce n'était que fioritures destinées à le ravir, tous savaient ici que le mission qu'on lui avait confiée, nul autre n'aimerait l'accomplir et bien sur on envoyait le seul qui acceptait de bon cœur de la faire.

-Salut Kurosaki! Ca fait un bail!

Ichigo se retourna pour voir le seul homme qui était réellement ravi de le revoir, il s'avança vers le cabanon d'où s'élevait la voix et toqua à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître un homme portant une grande moustache, un manteau rouge et arborant un grand sourire.

-En effet ça fait un bail, lui répondit-il chaleureusement. Et je vois que tu amènes un ami avec toi... Entre donc! Le sake et la bière sont bons ici.

Quand Ace reconnut les traits de l'homme, ses traits se crispèrent...

* * *

Ca vous a plu?

Que pensez-vous du petit face-à-face entre Ace et Ichigo? Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Ichigo face à sa mission?

Faites le moi savoir grâce à une **review.**


	13. Une dispute houleuse

**Tite Kubo** et **Eiichiro Oda** sont les heureux propriétaires des personnages et des univers que j'utilise ici. Je ne fais que partager mon amour pour l'écriture.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos alertes et bien sûr pour vos favoris. Quand je rentre à la maison, c'est toujours sympa de voir ma boîte mail remplie de reviews. J'avoue que ça détend vraiment.

En plus, ça m'a vraiment motivée pour mes études de façon assez surprenante d'ailleurs. Quand vous apprenez le métier de laborantin, c'est pas toujours facile mais quand vous êtes soutenu, c'est toujours plus facile!

**Note:** l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. De plus, au Japon la consommation d'alcool est interdite aux mineurs, ceux qui ont moins de 21 ans.

**Note 2**: Violence, coups et blessures. OOC mais vous comprendrez pourquoi je mets du OOC dans cette fanfiction plus tard...

Donc, nous en étions à...

* * *

**Une dispute houleuse. **

Ace serra le poing pendant que l'homme congratulait et saluait Ichigo pour être venu à la Seireitei même si le roux n'appréciait pas beaucoup la décision récente de Yamamoto. Il semblait ravi de voir son nouvel ami, mais lui, son propre fils, il le regardait à peine. Il banda ses muscles et ses bras se replièrent légèrement.

Il se positionna sur ses pieds et ses jambes se crispèrent sous l'effort. Mais Ace ne se souciait pas de ses muscles, mais de l'homme en face de lui qui avait éveillé sa rage de l'avoir abandonné avant même de le connaître! Il se plaça juste à côté de l'homme à la moustache et Ichigo tenta de les présenter l'un à l'autre:

- Gol D. Roger, je vous présente Ace et Ace je te présente...

Mais Ichigo ne finit pas sa phrase Ace avait lancé son poing dans la figure de Roger et il ne put as parler pendant cinq longues secondes à cause de l'audace de son nouvel ami. Comment pouvait-on frapper quelqu'un qu'on venait à peine de rencontrer? Ses bras restèrent collés à son corps et il dut assister à la plus belle bagarre au poing qu'il avait jamais vue.

Roger quant à lui, n'avait pas du tout vu le coup venir. Quand il avait vu le nouvel arrivant, il avait reconnu un pirate de son monde et lorsqu'Ichigo avait prononcé le mot «_Ace»_, il avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux. Il venait de rencontrer un homonyme de son fils et avait presque soupiré face à cette coïncidence.

- Tu...

Et il n'avait pas pu achever sa phrase, il avait été coupé par un coup de poing reçu en pleine figure. Il fut projeté en arrière par la force du coup et s'écroula sur la table. La table se cassa en deux et l'homme au nom d'Ace se rapprocha de lui, menaçant. Roger resta interdit cinq précieuses secondes et faillit dire quelque chose au sujet des fréquentations d'Ichigo.

- Au fait...

Mais le poing qu'il reçut en pleine bouche le fit taire et il éprouvé une vive douleur au niveau des gencives. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et se demanda sincèrement ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Que diable avait-il fait à ce jeune homme pour être roué de coups? Il ne réagit pas non plus face au troisième coup de poing envoyé.

Ace avait envoyé son poing directement dans le ventre de Roger qui en eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques instants. Il n'aimait pas voir son géniteur comme ça au moment où il déferlait sa colère sur lui. Il ne voulait pas voir l'homme qui l'avait abandonné pour son trésor, sa gloire et certainement son orgueil plier le genou devant lui. Il voulait voir sa force, il voulait voir son vrai visage, celui qui faisait trembler les mers.

- NON! Hurla-t-il. Je ne te laisserai pas faire...

_Mais faire quoi_ osa penser Roger qui se décida à répondre. Et curieusement son coup prit la même direction que celui de ce jeune homme et plusieurs de ses mouvements se calquèrent sur la trajectoire des coups portés par le jeune homme en face de lui. Ils envoyèrent encore quelques coups et Roger se posa sérieusement des questions sur ce jeune homme.

Comment arrivait-il à contrer chacun de ses mouvements? Comment arrivait-il à imiter tout ses mouvements? Comment les coups de ce jeune pouvaient-ils avoir la même précision que les siens? Comment ce jeune pouvait se mouvoir de la même manière que lui?

- Tu, commença-t-il...

Ichigo sortit enfin de sa torpeur et se dit qu'il devait sérieusement songer à les séparer avant que mort s'ensuive, ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver s'il les laissait se battre comme ça. Il sentait le reiatsu émaner autour des deux corps et il se dit que ça pouvait devenir vraiment dangereux. Ils risquaient leur propre santé mais aussi celles de tous les habitants de la Seireitei.

- Arrêtez!

Les deux hommes ne le laissèrent pas parler du tout et ils continuèrent de se frapper sans relâche, le miroir l'un de l'autre dans cette situation stupide. Il ne voyait d'ailleurs même pas la raison de cette bagarre, ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer et son cerveau était focalisé sur cette seule et unique information...

Ace ne voulait pas le laisser parler du tout, il arrêta donc de frapper Roger et admira le résultat. Toute sa colère contre son géniteur s'était soudainement libérée. Il détestait son père pour avoir abandonné sa mère en se rendant à Garp. Il en voulait à son père de ne pas avoir voulu le voir naître, et laisser le soin à Garp d'assurer son éducation.

Il voulait lui montrer ce qu'il avait subi depuis sa naissance, les insultes sur le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, la chasse de la Marine à son encontre depuis sa naissance et surtout d'avoir favorisé ce trésor et pas lui...

- Pourquoi, fut tout ce qu'Ace put dire.

Et il tomba à genoux sur le sol en bois massif de la petite maison. Ichigo laissa Ace pleurer et sentait qu'il ne devrait certainement pas intervenir au cour de la future conversation. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Roger qui semblait tout aussi abasourdi que lui, le Seigneur des Pirates regarda Ichigo mais ce dernier ne fit pas mine d'intervenir.

Roger soupira, tout à fait conscient qu'il devait parler à cet Ace pour résoudre cette conversation avant de pouvoir discuter librement à Ichigo. Il marcha prudemment en direction du jeune dans sa cuisine dévastée par leur combat. Il s'arrêta juste devant Ace et nota un geste qui lui fit sérieusement penser à Rouge, sa femme.

Il fronça des sourcils et ses yeux se voilèrent soudainement, ses instincts avaient déjà compris mais son cœur voulait en être sur. Il s'agenouilla doucement devant ce jeune homme qui lui faisait tellement penser à sa femme. Son cœur bondit lorsque cet Ace ouvrit ses deux mains dans un geste de douleur et refusait de montrer ses larmes.

- Toi...

Ichigo se retira dans un coin reculé de la cuisine et ne put que remarquer l'étrange ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Ils avaient les mêmes gestes, la même attitude et peut-être même un visage semblable. Il sentait déjà que ces deux-là étaient bien plus liés qu'il ne le pensait et percevait que cette bagarre n'était pas aussi futile que ça.

Il voyait que ces deux-là étaient aptes à se comprendre et Zangetsu, au fond de lui, fut tout à fait d'accord avec lui...

_- Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas, Ichigo? _

Ichigo sourit quand il entendit la voix profonde de son Zanpakutô et put sentir sa force s'éveiller en lui en même temps.

_- Oui, Ossan et j'espère qu'ils arriveront à se comprendre._

Il put sentir l'intense réflexion de son Zanpakutô, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas interrompre l'enseignement de Zangetsu, il était certainement le meilleur mentor qu'il eût jamais eu jusqu'à pré vous êtes lu et apprécié.

_- Ils y arriveront mais ça prendra du temps, laisse-leur le temps de s'apprivoiser, de se connaître. La compréhension viendra après. _

Ichigo fut frappé par la sagesse de son propre Zanpakutô, cette sagesse lui avait tant manqué pendant tout ces mois et le sentir au fond de lui, le rassurait énormément. Il remerciait aussi le ciel de lui avoir offert un tel Zanpakutô, il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu sans lui. Et il reporta son attention sur les deux hommes.

Les yeux de Roger montraient une émotion qu'Ichigo ne lui connaissait pas et posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules d'Ace et attendait que ce dernier daigne le regarder. Il sentit son cœur se serrer au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Ace ne voulait pas le regarder en face et Roger voyait les larmes tomber du visage de son fils.

- Ace...

Et les yeux de Roger s'embuèrent aussi de larmes. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et l'émotion l'empêcha d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Il ne put donc qu'attendre la réponse d'Ace, il avait peur du rejet et pourrait comprendre pour quelles raisons il le rejetait mais il était sur que son cœur saignerait. Il savait qu'il avait accepté de se faire prendre et exécuter suite à un caprice. Dieu savait à quel point il avait regretté par la suite cette décision prise à la hâte. Il aurait tellement voulu connaître son fils mais en même temps, il savait que s'il avait décidé de rester avec Ace, Ace serait mort avec lui sans avoir pu connaître une vie pleine d'aventures.

- Je...

Ace pouvait à peine parler tellement l'émotion lui serrait la gorge, il était ravi de voir son père et pourtant il n'osait pas affronter son regard certainement plein de compassion et d'amour lui. Il rejetait la compassion et pourtant, il était prêt à accepter un peu de pitié de la 1a part de son père. Il sentait au fond de lui, qu'il était le plus grand trésor de Gol D. Roger et pourtant sa fierté l'empêchait de l'avouer ouvertement. Il resta assis, prostré sur lui-même pendant un long moment.

- Prends ton temps, Ace.

La voix de Roger tremblait sous l'émotion, il était ravi de voir son fils, ravi de voir qu'il était devenu un homme et triste qu'il soit mort aussi tôt. Il aurait voulu voir vivre son fils et le voir mourir bien après lui. Il aurait même voulu avoir des petits-enfants mais ça semblait impossible à présent, sauf si Ace tombait amoureux d'une Shinigami mais ce ne serait pas chose aisée, il le sentait.

En revanche, il était ravi de pouvoir voir Ace et de le toucher. Même s'il savait que se faire accepter par lui ne serait pas facile, il serait quand même ravi de passer du temps avec lui. Bien sûr, ça n'effacerait pas vingt ans d'absence mais au moins ils apprendraient à se connaître et c'était déjà ça.

- Vous... Tu...

Ace prononça ces deux mots avec beaucoup d'hésitation, comme s'il avait honte de parler à son propre père, comme s'il avait peur de lui parler et en même temps, sa voix montrait son excitation à l'idée de voir enfin son père se dresser face à lui et le soutenir dans un moment aussi difficile. Il se sentait enfin en paix et pourtant jamais ça lui paraissait tellement plus difficile de parler à son père plutôt que de mener une bataille. Les sentiments n'étaient pas son affaire et il se sentait comme un nouveau-né à présent.

Il était en un sens un enfant, un enfant qui faisait face à son père et qui ne voulait pas assumer ce qu'il ressentait pour son propre père. Il sentit une bouffée de fierté bien malgré lui à l'idée d'être le fils de cet homme et pourtant, il aurait voulu ne pas l'être. Il aurait voulu frapper cet homme et il le respectait trop cependant pour oser le rouer de coups à nouveau.

Il osa à peine lever la tête et Roger sentit une bouffé de joie à l'idée de pouvoir contempler le visage de son fils. Il put voir l'hésitation qui animait les gestes de son fils et son cœur de pirate s'attendrit à cette vue. Il sourit doucement et chaleureusement malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage.

- Je... je... suis ravi de voir avoir enfin rencontré.

Roger fut aux anges pendant quelques secondes et fondit en larmes sur l'épaule de son fils. Il avait rêvé d'entendre ces mots-là et son cœur fondit en lui quand il entendit l'hésitation de son fils. Ce dernier parut franchement surpris de voir qu'un homme tel que lui pouvait tout simplement fondre en larme.

Maladroitement il tapota le dos de son père et se sentit encore plus gêné d'être en sa présence, il aurait préféré le voir fort et n'aurait pensé que son père pouvait fondre aussi facilement en larme. Il sourit avec beaucoup d'embarras aussi, ravi d'être le seul à qui son père confiait le soin de sécher ses larmes.

Ichigo assista ému au spectacle qu'offrait les deux hommes. Il était content de voir que le père et le fils pouvaient se comprendre sans se ruer de coups mutuellement. Il ne voulait pas rompre ce bonheur et l'émotion qui animaient les deux hommes. Ca lui rappela le moment où son propre père s'était confia à lui sur son passé et savait ce que ressentaient les deux hommes en cet instant précis.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Pourquoi on pleure?

Gol D. Roger s'était repris à une vitesse hallucinante de ses émotions. Mais Ichigo n'aurait pas dû attendre moins de la part d'un tel homme. Il prit un balais et aida Roger à ranger sa maison, Ace les aida aussi, curieux de voir ce que son propre père préparait. Ichigo prit une boîte à outil et sourit en constatant l'air confus de son nouvel ami.

Roger prépara ensuite plusieurs bocks de bière et les posa sur la table, l'envie de faire la fête s'était accrue chez lui depuis qu'il avait réalisé que son fils lui rendait visite. Certes cette entrevue ne s'était pas très bien passée au début mais il avait vite oublié les coups qu'il avait reçus de son fils. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait senti pourquoi il l'avait frappé.

- Que veux-tu boire Ace, de la blonde, de la rousse ou de la brune? C'est de la bière d'abbaye, j'ai réussi à convaincre des Shinigami en mission sur Terre à m'en apporter. C'est une des meilleures bières que j'aie jamais goutté.

Ichigo ne chercha même pas à comprendre comment Roger avait réussi à mettre la main sur ces Shinigami, il avait beau dire que les missions ne l'intéressaient pas du tout, mais l'aventure et le nouveau l'intéressaient quand même. Ichigo se demanda aussi si Roger ne passait pas un peu trop de temps avec Kyôraku Shunsui, un amateur d'alcool notoire.

Ace, surpris que son père lui adresse la parole de cette manière, hésita avant de répondre qu'il adorait la bière brune, c'était celle qui avait le plus de goût. Ichigo prit quant à lui une blonde, il préférait la douceur de cette bière. Et il n'était pas un grand amateur de bière, mais de thé de manière générale. Il préférait aussi les boissons chocolatées, il les trouvait vraiment exquises.

- Merci Roger, fit Ichigo.

- Merci... père, hésita Ace.

Et Roger lui sourit chaleureusement, Ichigo ne lui en voulait pas du tout de s'occuper de son fils, après tout, ils pouvaient enfin passer du temps ensemble. Il se demandait dans quel état il serait s'il apprenait que son père l'avait renié ou abandonné. Il se doutait qu'il frapperait son père de la même manière qu'Ace l'avait fait avec Roger.

Ils fêtèrent pendant toute l'après-midi et Ichigo oublia son entretien avec Yamamoto. Le Capitaine-Commandant ne serait peut-être pas ravi de voir que son Shinigami Remplaçant désobéissait à un ordre direct, d'autant plus que le jeune homme aux cheveux roux était présent à la Seireitei en compagnie d'un amateur de fête connu.

- Encore, lança un Ace plus qu'enjoué et dont le visage rougissaient de plus en plus avec l'alcool.

Mais Ichigo n'y prêtait pas attention et il préférait de loin la compagnie de Roger, l'homme qui lui avait permis en partie de sauver Rukia. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Roger ne s'intéressait certainement pas au pourquoi du comment de la présence d'Ichigo. De toutes manières, Ichigo se doutait que Roger savait pourquoi Ichigo était venu ici, en ces lieux.

Cependant Ichigo se demandait s'il devait vraiment aller voir Yamamoto et lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas accomplir cette mission du tout mais qu'il le faisait uniquement pour protéger les êtres qu'il chérissait.

Roger et Ace s'endormirent pendant quelques secondes et au même moment et Ichigo pensa que c'était une caractéristique familiale. Il avait déjà vu ce phénomène chez Roger et il avait dû transmettre ce trait particulier à son fils. Ichigo sourit légèrement en les regardant.

Or le bonheur est toujours de courte durée, on frappa à la porte et Roger posa à regret sa chope sur la table. Il souffla avec ressentiment.

- Bonjour tout le monde, retentit la voix d'Ukitake Jyûshirô.

L'homme s'arrêta en voyant le carnage dans la cuisine de Roger et se douta qu'il avait réussi à entraîner Kurosaki Ichigo et un jeune inconnu dans une après-midi de beuverie. Il resta coi pendant quelques instants et se ressaisit presque aussitôt.

- Et bien, je vois qu'on s'est amusé ici...

Il fixa Roger et parut légèrement énervé de voir que son attitude était toujours aussi désinvolte malgré les temps de crise. Aizen s'était échappé en compagnie d'une bande de criminels appelés communément pirates dans une dimension sous leur contrôle et Roger s'amusait. Jyûshirô comprenait parfaitement qu'on puisse s'amuser mais il ne voulait pas qu'on s'amuse quand des milliers de gens courraient un grand danger.

- Bonjour Ukitake-san, le salua un Ichigo en état d'ébriété.

Il était saoul constata avec effarement Ukitake et il devait partir en mission. Il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde du sort de plusieurs populations. Et en plus, il semblait avoir oublié que par la faute d'Aizen, il avait perdu tout ses pouvoirs.

- Ichigo, le Capitaine-Commandant m'envoie pour te dire de venir immédiatement dans son bureau. Aizen est hors de sa prison et il risque fort de détruire ce que nous avons tenté de reconstruire.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Ichigo. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme soutenait Yamamoto dans cette affaire. Il aurait préféré que le Capitaine de la treizième fasse semblant de le soutenir au moins. Mais cet homme était finalement comme les autres, corrompu jusqu'à l'os.

Ichigo ne laissa pas transparaître sa colère du tout. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Yamamoto sans rien dire, Ace et Roger à ses côtés. Il était comme résigné mais Roger connaissait trop bien Ichigo pour se laisser avoir par son air...

* * *

Ca vous a plu? Comment trouvez-vous de la scène entre Roger et Ace? Que pensez-vous du comportement d'Ukitake? Comment pensez-vous qu'Ichigo réagira au cours des prochains chapitres?

**Laissez-moi savoir par l'intermédiaire d'une review...  
**


	14. Petite incompréhesion

**Tite Kubo **et **Eiichiro Oda** sont les créateurs des univers et des personnages utilisés ici. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette fanfiction. Je ne fais pas de bénéfices sur cette histoire et je ne fais que partager mon amour pour l'écriture.

Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour votre patience. Je sais que c'est dur d'attendre mais j'ai aussi d'autres fanfictions sur le feu et j'en ai commencé une récemment. J'espère que vous comprenez.

La fanfiction que j'aie écrite récemment s'intitule **Un Goût de Cendre et de Sang**, **rating M** bien sûr, et en **pairing principal Aizen x Ichigo**. Et oui, je continue sur ma lancée. J'adore trop ces deux personnages, ils m'inspirent vraiment beaucoup.

On en est au 14è chapitre! C'est la fanfiction la plus longue que j'aie postée jusqu'à en nombre de chapitres.

* * *

**Petite incompréhension.**

Ace ne comprenait pas pourquoi on les emmenait tous trois voir un homme du nom de Yamamoto. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal en buvant toute l'après-midi, les voisins s'étaient-ils plaints? Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir et si les voisins s'étaient pliants, et bien, il présenterait ses plus plates excuses. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens souffraient de ses stupidités. Il espérait en tous cas que l'affaire serait réglée au plus vite.

Ichigo et Roger n'étaient pas de cet mais Ace ne le savait pas. Ils pensaient qu'ils auraient du arrêter leur petite fête plus tôt et voir le Capitaine-Commandant. Ca aurait évité qu'Ukitake vienne les chercher et que toute la Seireitei soit au courant de leur petite fête privée. Roger était sûr que Shunsui serait jaloux d'Ace et d'Ichigo mais ce n'était pas le plus important de ses problèmes. Il vouait savoir quelle serait la sentence et si cette sentence n'aurait pas de conséquences sur l'avenir de son fils.

Ichigo croisait aussi les doigts pour sa famille et pour ses deux amis. Il ne voulait pas que sa famille ait à subir les conséquences de cette désobéissance et même si famille avait à pâtir, il ne laisserait personne toucher à un seul cheveu de ses sœurs. Et il était pratiquement certain que son propre père tuerait quiconque s'en prendrait à sa famille. Il connaissait la force immense de son père pour l'avoir vu combattre de ses propres yeux et il plaignait presque d'avance les Shinigami qui risqueraient d'être envoyés à leur poursuite.

Le roux sourit à cette pensée, même s'il avait des différents avec son père, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il détestait ouvertement ses manières ampoulées mais les prenait avec humour. Au contraire, il trouvait ça amusant d'être réveillé comme ça chaque matin et faisait presque exprès d'attendre le réveil enjoué de son père. Il ne comptait même plus les fois où il avait attendu son paternel avec une batte de baseball ou une massue. Son père ne s'était jamais plaint du choix des armes, il utilisait lui-même parfois les casseroles de Yuzu ou les raquettes de tennis de table de Karin.

Certes ces armes étaient moins performantes mais elles avaient le mérite de les amuser. Ichigo savait aussi que son père avait une légère tendance au masochisme ce qui l'entraînait irrémédiablement sur la pelouse ou dans les buissons sous sa fenêtre. Il rit doucement à ces souvenirs plus que chaleureux et drôles.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui pour connaître l'origine de ce rire pour participer à la plaisanterie mais Ichigo garda pour lui ces précieux moments. Il ne voulait pas exposer sa vie privée. Mais quelqu'un frappa à une porte et Ichigo fut brutalement tiré de ses pensée par le son. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau de Yamamoto.

- Entrez, tonna la voix impérieuse du vieil homme.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Ichigo reprit une attitude sérieuse et renfermée. Il ne voulait pas être là et surtout pour ces raisons. Il ne désirait pas revoir Aizen même s'il désirait voir à quel point il avait évolué. Il voulait aussi savoir comment il avait fait lui pour retrouver ses pouvoirs, la curiosité le poussait quand même à tenter l'aventure. Mais il voulait aussi lui faire payer d'avoir mis en danger sa famille.

- Kurosaki, Roger, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas?

Ichigo et Roger se raidirent mais ils tinrent tout de même tête, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup appréciés être appelés et traités de cette façon. Ils restèrent droit comme des i et n'inclinèrent pas la tête face à cet homme peu scrupuleux. Ils se doutaient aussi qu'il agissait pour le compte de la Chambre des 46 et qu'il devait leur obéir et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de le haïr. Ichigo était le seul être au monde connu capable d'abattre cet homme et Roger connaissait comme sa poche Grand Line et ses dangers.

- Bien entendu, répondirent-ils sans entrain.

Yamamoto tiqua en entendant ce ton mais il préféra se taire, il voulait montrer qu'il était ouvert malgré la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules en ce moment-même. Sa place ne tenait qu'à un fil et il coulait garder ce poste que le Roi lui-même lui avait attribué. Il était fier de cette position et se sentait redevable envers le Roi de lui accorder une telle confiance. Mais...

- Qui est cet homme avec vous?

Roger s'avança vers Yamamoto et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un air protecteur et fier affiché sur son visage. Yamamoto connaissait déjà la fierté incroyable de cet homme mais cet orgueil-ci était tout autre. Il paraissait plus intime, plus chaleureux. Yamamoto sentit aussitôt que la réponse de Roger n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Mon fils, Genryûsai.

Yamamoto parut décontenancé par cette réponse mais il voulut en savoir plus sur ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Il était curieux de savoir aussi à quel point le jeune homme était fort – si Roger avait transmis sa force à son fils. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et il était sûr que sa proposition ne serait pas refusée pour le bien de tous.

- Dis-moi, quel est ton nom?

Ace en jeune homme poli s'inclina légèrement face à cet homme pour se présenter même s'il sentait la désapprobation de son père en voyant ce mouvement. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas Yamamoto et désirait quitter cet entretien au plus vite.

- Portgas D. Ace, monsieur.

Ace? Un beau nom pour un fils de seigneur. Il sourit aimablement au jeune homme pour l'accueillir comme il se devait et il nourrissait l'espoir de reconquérir l'amitié de Roger. Il avait vu que Roger n'avait pas vraiment aimé être traité comme n'importe quel Shinigami envoyé en mission mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait retrouver Aizen au plus vite!

- Et que sais-tu des Shinigami?

Roger préféra intervenir au cours de cet échange, il voyait très bien où voulait en venir Yamamoto et il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il désirait. Il ne voulait pas que son fils rentre dans ce monde peuplé de profiteurs et de gens qui n'étaient là que pour servir une entité qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas voir.

- Yamamoto, permettez-moi d'intervenir, si vous le consentez bien sûr. Je ne pense pas que mon fils soit intéressé par ce genre de travail. C'est un travail qui exige énormément de discipline et d'obéissance. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille occuper ce genre de travail.

Ace fut étonné de voir son père parler de cette manière. Il n'avait pas vu l'homme manipulateur en lui mais il aurait du s'en douter. Un homme ne devient pas aussi influent sans avoir un minimum de charisme et le don de mener des hommes. De tels hommes n'étaient pas du genre à rester chez eux tranquillement à attendre que les choses se passent mais à agir. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient, ils voulaient l'aventure et la mer avait appelé son père. Il n'avait pas résisté à cet appel.

Yamamoto ne comprenait pas la réaction de Roger, il pensait qu'en agissant le mieux pour son fils, il pourrait de nouveau avoir l'homme. Mais on n'avait pas un tel homme comme ça, il fallait savoir le prendre avec des pincettes. Et Roger était un homme fier et manifestement il ne voulait pas qu'on touche à son fils. Il ne laisserait personne l'approcher et il lui faudrait certainement trouver un moyen pour avoir ce jeune homme. Il pouvait toucher son potentiel d'ici. Il avait activé tous ses détecteurs de reiatsu pour sentir ce pouvoir enfoui tout au fond de son âme.

- Très bien. Alors vous formerez votre fils vous-me, sur le terrain. Il pourchassera avec vous Aizen Sôsuke pour sa traîtrise, sa tentative de destruction de Karakura Town et son évasion d'Impel Down, la Prison de Grand Line.

Ace faillit perdre son sang-froid en entendant ces mots. L'homme qui l'avait sauvé était un homme recherché? Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Aizen lui avait semblé un homme bon et juste. Ichigo et son père remarquèrent son trouble et lui intimèrent le silence. S'il disait ce qu'il pensait maintenant, il serait bon pour passer un moment entre les mains expertes de Soi Fon. De plus, toute information capable d'arrêter Aizen ne ferait que retarder leur départ, ils firent signe à Ace de se taire pour le moment.

Ace ne comprit pas aussitôt la tentative des deux hommes mais sut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez eux par rapport à Yamamoto, Ace devinait qu'ils étaient déçus et le faisait savoir. Il préféra écouter les conseils de son père et de son nouvel ami au contraire de tout révéler au vieil homme. Pour le moment, il accepta de suivre son père et Ichigo. Le temps des questions pouvait attendre.

- Très bien, Genryûsai.

Roger sourit de toutes ses dents quand il eut le dos tourné, il avait ré d'être avec son fils mais il ne l'éduquerait pas comme les Shinigami avaient l'habitude de faire mais à sa manière. Ichigo allait l'aider, il en était certain.

XOXOX

- Pardon?

Ace s'était lâché au moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls chez son père. Il voulait faire savoir son indignation face à cette décision. Il connaissait Aizen ou croyait le connaître et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on pouvait pourchasser un homme à qui il devait tant.

- Où est le problème?

Ichigo avait pris les devants pour calmer Ace même si dans le fond il était foncièrement d'accord avec lui. Il ne voulait pas plus que lui poursuivre Aizen mais ses instincts protecteurs avaient repris le dessus. Il voulait protéger sa famille des actions de l'homme et de la Soul Society, il se tendait comme un arc rien qu'à y penser.

- Le problème? Je vais te dire où est le problème. Cet homme m'a permis de conserver mes souvenirs de ma vie d'avant quand il m'a envoyé ici. Il a apparemment trouvé le moyen pour que les âmes envoyées ici gardent leurs souvenirs si elles sont destinées à devenir Shinigami.

Ichigo lâcha le sac qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il parvenait à peine à croire qu'Aizen avait envoyé une âme... intacte? On mutilait les futurs Shinigami de leurs souvenirs, d'une partie de leur personnalité pour les rendre plus obéissants? Il en tremblait de rage. La Soul Society était-elle cruelle à ce point? Fallait-il que les Shinigami n'appartiennent qu'à ce monde pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait avoir aucun sentiment pour l'autre? Quelle immondice! Il serra les poings rien qu'à entendre l'histoire.

- Alors comme ça on est capable d'envoyer les âmes avec leurs souvenirs ici?

Ace ne comprit pas la réaction de son ami, c'était comme s'il voulait régler ce cas au plus vite avant de partir et de prendre une décision réelle. Il voulait être sûr des informations avant d'ordonner quoique ce soit. Mais peu importait manifestement, Ichigo en avait marre d'être au service de ces gens profiteurs et ces derniers seraient les premiers à regretter de l'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire.

- Ben... oui. Tu sais pas faire ça? Tu es un Shinigami pourtant... Et...

Ichigo le coupa aussitôt, il fallait dire certaines choses avant de pouvoir continuer toute chose. Ace devait être mis au courant de plusieurs faits et lois avant de continuer les préparatifs de leur expédition. Sinon, ils risqueraient de ne plus s'entendre et les disputes seraient monnaie courante dans leur équipage comme appelait Roger leur petit groupe.

Ichigo avait ri à cette appellation et avait du admettre que l'idée était plutôt bonne. Il l'avait gardée et Ace avait approuvé aussitôt. Ils avaient aussi changé de costume. Roger avait pris un long manteau rouge et un costume de ville noir comme la nuit. Ace avait pris une chemise rouge et un pantalon noir pour leur expédition. Il avait pris un chapeau noir. Ichigo détonnait dans ce groupe, il avait opté pour un pantalon bleu et une chemise noire à manches courtes. Il portait également des gants noirs.

Des épées pendaient à leurs ceintures et Ace dut avouer que le katana était classe à porter. Il aurait du y songer avant sa mort. Son père lui avait soufflé à l'oreille qu'il avait l'éternité pour le porter au côté et qu'effectivement porter un sabre rendait l'homme plus impressionnant. Il avait converti plusieurs ennemis de cette façon même s'il maniait le sabre comme un cuisinier maniait son couteau favori.

Ils finirent les derniers préparatifs et Roger donna quelques pilules à Ichigo pour qu'il les prenne régulièrement, matin et soir.

- Pourquoi?

- Contre le mal de mer. Tu prends la mer pour la première fois et tu en auras besoin si t'es pas habitué aux remouds de l'eau.

Ichigo accepta avec reconnaissance les médicaments et Ace douta un instant qu'Ichigo doivent utiliser un tel artifice pour pouvoir tenir mais tout pouvait arriver. Il avait connu des hommes forts ne pas résister à la mer. Ils les avait trouvés sur une couchette des jours durant au grand damn de leur réputation. C'était triste à voir.

- Tu prendras goût à la mer, j'en suis sur, lui dit-il.

Ichigo regarda Ace avec suspicion comme si son ami ne préférait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure des dangers du voyage en mer. Il ne voulut pas poser de questions sur le mal de mer et dut accepter en silence les conseils des deux hommes les conseils sur la façon de survivre en mer et de naviguer. Roger était passé maître en l'art de la navigation mais il était trop paresseux pour le faire lui-même. Il avait donc engagé un vieil ami pour faire le boulot à sa place. Mais il le ferait cette fois parce qu'Ichigo n'avait aucune notion en ce domaine et le ciel était différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Les étoiles lui seraient donc inconnues pour la plupart.

- Vous vous occuperez donc du bateau et du gouvernail.

Ace proposa son aide pour la connaissance des animaux. Luffy et lui avaient vu de nombreuses créatures au cours de leur vie et il voulait partager ses connaissances sur ces créatures. Il savait que certaines d'entre elles seraient plus vicieuses que d'autres à abattre mais c'était mieux que rien. Puis ils furent prêt à partir et ils se sourirent. Ichigo était toujours partant pour une aventure du moment qu'elle visait à protéger ses amis. Roger voulait revoir du pays et partager de bons moments avec son fils. Ace voulait faire la connaissance d'Ichigo et en apprendre plus sur son père.

Ils s'étaient fixés un impératif, se faire les plus discrets possibles et être vus par le moins de monde possible. Ils devaient au possible éviter tout contact avec des gens connus pour éviter de semer le trouble. Et Roger et Ace avaient dressé une liste d'endroits où leurs connaissances et amis passaient du temps.

Les souvenirs de Roger remontaient à plus de vingt ans et il n'était donc pas très fiable mais Ace pourrait être beaucoup plus utile avec les diverses rumeurs et histoires qu'il avait entendues au cours de son voyage avec Barbe-Blanche. Il continuait de l'appeler père mais Roger ne s'offusqua pas du sobriquet, il n'avait pas été présent aux côtés de son fils et ne pourrait donc pas le forcer à l'appeler uniquement lui de cette manière.

XOXOX

On les attendait au Senkaimon et on attendait d'eux qu'ils accomplissent leur mission en bon et du forme. Ils se contentèrent d'afficher un air décider mais ils avaient parlé entre eux et n'agiraient pas avant d'avoir de nouvelles indications sur les buts actuels d'Aizen. S'il mettait les vies de nombreuses personnes en danger, ils le tueraient mais s'il décidait de laisser les gens en paix et découvrir le monde, ils le laisseraient vivre...

- Bon travail messieurs.

Shunsui passa une main devant les visage et regardait Yamamoto comme s'il était un imbécile ce que Roger ne manqué pas. Il apprécia d'autant plus Shunsui. Les autres les regardèrent comme si c'était normal qu'ils fassent le boulot à leur place. Le trio les détesta encore plus pour ça.

Ils franchirent le portail et furent tout de suite aspirés par le portail vers grand Line.

* * *

Ca vous a plu? J'espère que je suis crédible pour le moment. J'espère que la scène entre Ace et Ichigo vous a aussi plu.:)

**Reviews please.:)**


	15. Quel est ton secret?

**Tite Kubo** et **Eiichiro Oda **sont les heureux propriétaires des univers et des personnages que j'emprunte ici en toute impunité.

Là mon retard est dû à des vaccins en série. Et j'ai toujours des douleurs affreuses quand on me vaccine. Ça dure plusieurs jours chez moi. Donc je n'ai pas réussi à écrire quoique ce soit.

J'avoue que j'ai été un peu surprise du peu de succès du chapitre précédent, je m'attendais à des Hourra mais en fait non... Ceci dit, je remercie ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent...

* * *

**Quel est ton secret?**

Crocodile et Aizen s'étaient retrouvés dans une petite salle au fond du sous-marin de Trafalgar D. Law. Crocodile avait insisté pour choisir une si petit chambre pour eux deux. Crocodile savait qu'Aizen venait d'un autre monde mais il ne cherchait pas à lui poser des questions sur celui-ci. Ça ne l'intéressait pas, seul le One Piece comptait.

- Alors, il semble que tu me dois quelque chose.

Aizen fronça des sourcils et jaugea son vis-à-vis. Où voulait-il en venir? Il avait gagné et ça devait suffire, non? Et il en coûtait beaucoup à Aizen d'avouer sa défaite. Il ne voulait pas en plus subir le regard narquois de Crocodile.

- Viens au fait directement... fit Aizen.

Crocodile rit un peu quand il vit l'air outré d'Aizen, il aimait voir quand ceux qui lui étaient semblables montraient leurs émotions. Il pourrait plus facilement les manipuler comme ça. Même s'il se doutait qu'Aizen ne serait pas dupe du tout.

- Voyons-voir.. Tu prononce un certain mot dans ton sommeil. Tu affirmes que cette personne n'est pas importante pour toi mais tu t'énerves quand même quand on prononce son nom. Dis-moi... Qui est cet Ichigo?

Aizen aurait du se douter que Crocodile chercherait à savoir la vérité mais il ne savait pas du tout qu'il utiliserait son prix pour connaître l'identité d'Ichigo. Après tout, il lui avait déjà demandé qui il était. Mais Aizen se dit qu'il devait répondre à moitié. Ichigo était précieux pour lui après tout.

- Quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré il y a longtemps. C'est quelqu'un de très puissant et sa force m'a impressionnée. Je pense que ça suffira.

Crocodile le toisa avec arrogance, Aizen croyait vraiment s'en tirer à si bon compte? Il était bien dupe dans ce cas ou bien faisait-il exprès de ne rien lui dire? Il devrait tout lui révéler pour l'avoir empêché de dormir plusieurs nuits d'affilée avec ce nom.

- Vraiment? demanda Crocodile.

Aizen le regarda droit dans les yeux et se décidé à ne lui révéler que ce qui était nécessaire à savoir pour un homme tel que Crocodile. Il savait qu'autrement il n'aurait pas la paix avant de lui avoir tout révéler.

- Il fait partie des rares qui sont capables de m'égaler.

Crocodile se pencha pour mieux écouter la suite, il se doutait qu'Aizen avait été envoyé en prison par cet Ichigo, on ne pouvait pas lui cacher une telle information plus longtemps. On ne pouvait pas résister aux questions de Crocodile, jamais.

- Serait-il celui qui est à l'origine de ton emprisonnement?

Aizen le regarda avec colère et Crocodile se dit qu'il avait fait une boulette. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du lancer une telle phrase à la légère. Il aurait du savoir qu'on ne posait pas une telle question à un tel homme. Sa fierté en était blessée.

- Celui qui est à l'origine de mon emprisonnement n'est autre que mon père et son pantin Urahara Kisuke. Urahara a formé Ichigo dans le seul but de me détruire. Il a osé utiliser l'enfant de son meilleur ami pour m'abattre. Cet enfant a perdu ses pouvoirs à la fin de notre affrontement. J'ai senti son désespoir.

Crocodile sentit qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, il sentait qu'Aizen ne voudrait plus parler de ce sujet surtout quand il était dans les parages. Il devrait donc attendre avant que ce dernier se décidé à tout lui révéler. Mais tout révéler reviendrait à trahir ce qu'il avait vraiment vu en cet Ichigo.

- Très bien.

Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait pour le moment...

XOXOX

- J'ai vu qu'ils avaient entré les coordonnées d'un navire sur la Senkaimon, informa Roger.

Ils courraient depuis des heures dans le Dangai sans avoir vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir avancé d'un poil de leur destination.

- C'est pas ça le plus important, rappela Ichigo. Ce que je veux savoir c'est quand va-t-on enfin sortir de ce tunnel avec ce truc qui nous poursuit, ça va être chaud!

Le Nettoyeur avait jugé bon d'apparaître pile poil au moment où Ichigo avait fait son apparition dans ce tunnel. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les Shinigami ne l'avait pas désactivé entre-temps. Ils étaient quand même sensés arriver entier sur Grand Line.

- Et puis c'est quoi ce bateau?

Roger leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit ces mots. Ichigo ne croyait quand même pas qu'il connaissait le nom de tous les bateaux qui voguaient sur Grand Line après sa mort. Si? De plus, si le bateau était en pleine mer ce serait le mieux pour la discrétion mais ils auraient besoin de trouver de la nourriture.

- Honnêtement, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, tant qu'on n'est pas repérés, c'est bon! Ace et moi sommes quand même connus là-bas!

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel malgré la situation. Mais il approuvait les paroles de Roger, ils devaient être discrets. De plus d'après Roger et Ace, le reiatsu de ces gens étaient supérieurs à la normale, ils seraient donc vus par tous. Ils auraient plus de difficultés à passer inaperçus.

Ace les écoutait mais ne voulait pas intervenir dans cet discussion. Son père et son nouvel ami s'y connaissaient mieux que lui dans ce type de mission, même si pendant qu'il chassait Barbe-Noire il avait appris quelques trucs. Il savait qu'ils devraient poser des questions sans poser trop de problèmes et ne pas révéler qui on était. C'était ça la base après tout.

- Mais si on rencontre des gens qu'on connaît tous les deux, demanda Ace.

Les deux autres le regardèrent malgré le fait que le Nettoyeur leur roulait toujours après. Ils ne voulaient même pas imaginer ce qui arriverait dans un tel cas. Ils devraient certainement prétendre être des illusions même si ce ne serait pas facile. Ils devaient trouver une excuse tout de suite même si une excuse ne justifierait pas leur apparition soudaine. Peut-être devrait-il jouer aux fantômes mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'ils fassent apparaître de la fumée.

- De la fumée? demandèrent Ace et Ichigo.

Ichigo écoutait Roger avec passion, cet homme avait le don pour la mise en scène. Il se dit que le fait d'être le Seigneur des Pirates devait absolument faire ce genre de choses pour être pleinement remarqué. Mais Ichigo se dit que Roger était quelqu'un qui aimait faire la fête mais quand il s'agissait de stratégie, il était vraiment très fort.

- Au fait, si on rencontre un haut-gradé de la Marine, il vaudrait mieux le cacher quelque part même si je pense qu'ils vont pas le croire en haut-lieu. Ma mort a été vue par des millions de gens. Ils avaient placé des escargophones à retransmission d'image un peu partout.

Ichigo regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes Roger. Avait-il bien entendu «escargophone»? C'était particulièrement étrange que des escargots puissent transmettre des informations en plus. Mais peut-être que dans le monde de Roger, les choses étaient différentes et il sentit qu'il n'en serait pas à sa dernière bizarrerie.

- De plus...

Et Roger débita toute une liste de conseils sur la discrétion en tout genre. Même si Ichigo trouvait que les excuses trouvées par Roger étaient enfantines, elles avaient quand le don de le faire méditer sur la façon dont allait se dérouler leur voyage. Ils savaient que leur mission était de retrouver et d'exécuter Aizen mais ils n'avaient toujours pas décidé s'ils devaient obéir aux ordres ou pas.

Ichigo voulait retrouver celui qui avait failli détruire sa ville natale et lui faire payer le fait d'avoir mis ses amis en danger. Et pourtant, il sentait qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur lui avant de le tuer. Peut-être devrait-il apprendre à le connaître avant de le tuer proprement? Ichigo n'aimait pas tuer et le fait d'être sur le point d'exécuter pour le compte de la Soul Society, mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Ace voulait revoir cet homme et le remercier de lui avoir permis de mourir en douceur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Aizen était pourchassé et il devrait certainement en parler à Ichigo avant de continuer leur aventure. Il ne voulait pas croire que cet homme était foncièrement mauvais et il tenterait de raisonner Ichigo. En même temps, Ichigo ne semblait pas porter la Soul Society dans son cœur.

Roger voulait revoir du pays et il voulait remercier Aizen pour lui avoir fait rire pendant un bon moment. Les gens de la Soul Society avaient été sidérés par sa trahison. Il avait assisté de loin à son départ et l'avait regardé tout sourire. Il adorait quand les gens affirmaient vraiment ceux qu'ils voulaient. Aizen avait un rêve après tout.

- Au fait, quand on rencontrera Aizen, que feras-tu... Ichigo? demanda Roger.

Ichigo resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre:

- J'en sais rien.

Ace parut visiblement soulagé par la décision d'Ichigo pour une raison inconnue. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter. Ils devaient sortir du Dangai avant de se lancer dans une conversation de ce genre. Mais il en parlerait et c'était sur.

XOXOX

- Comment va Mugiwara?

Ivankov était inquiet pour son jeune protégé. Luffy s'était tu pendant de longs jours. Il ne supportait pas la disparition de son frère. Et même si Aizen avait tenté de le raisonner sur la mort et que Luffy pourrait peut-être le revoir après, rien n'avait marché. Donc, il était resté silencieux et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

- Très mal, répondit tristement Law. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis un bon bout de temps. J'ai essayé de le convaincre que la mort n'est pas une fin en soi mais il n'écoute pas. Même cet Aizen n'a pas réussi à lui faire comprendre.

- Un seigneur de la mort ne peut pas forcément faire comprendre ce genre de choses. Ce qui faudrait à Mugiwara ce serait certainement un peu d'amour. Mais qui serait capable de lui donner cet amour?

Law regarda tristement le Révolutionnaire mais ne trouva pas de réponse à cette question. Il ne savait pas qui ou quoi serait ne mesure de rendre le sourire à Luffy. Même Jinbei avait émis l'idée qu'on pourrait retrouver les Mugiwara dans leur ensemble pour faire plaisir à Luffy. Mais Ivankov avait dit que cette entreprise était insensée. Ils n'aurait pas le temps de chercher sur cet océan.

Puis ils avaient laissé la question en suspens, il faudrait que Luffy trouve la force par lui-même de comprendre et d'admettre ce qui s'était passé. Ils ne pourraient rien faire de plus. Ils devaient attendre. Aizen avait compris ça depuis le début parce qu'il avait apprécié le courage et l'entêtement du jeune homme. Mais autrement, il ne serait pas resté avec lui.

Mais ça devenait lassant à force, Luffy était peut-être obstiné mais il devait finir par comprendre que la guerre n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Il devait cesser de croire qu'Ace reviendrait. Il avait tort. Seul Aizen pensait autrement mais les autres ne le croyaient pas à l'exception de Crocodile, de Jinbei et d'Ivankov. Jinbei avait commencé à faire confiance à Aizen même s'il sentait que son passé cachait des choses terribles.

Boa Hancock les avait rejoint et avait aussi fait ce qu'elle avait pu pour pouvoir tirer Luffy de sa torpeur. Mais son charme et sa beauté légendaire n'avaient pas suffi. Luffy était resté stoïque face aux avances de la plus belle femme au monde et ça ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Elle aimait qu'on la regarde et pourtant on avait compris qu'elle détestait profondément quand un homme restait les bras croisés.

- Il faudra bien qu'un jour il fasse son deuil. Broyer du noir n'est jamais bon, dit tristement Ivankov.

Law haussa les épaules et resta silencieux. Il n'avait de réponse à donner à Ivankov. D'ailleurs que pouvait-il répondre d'autre? Rien. La mort frappait mais ne rendait pas. Elle était vraiment horrible avec ceux qu'elle détruisait et gardait jalousement ce qu'elle avait pris, telles étaient les pensées de Law.

- Mais quand?

XOXOX

Shanks et son équipage avaient décidé de prêter main-forte aux compagnons de Barbe-Blanche. Ce dernier était sérieusement mal en point et ne savaient pas vraiment comment le soigner. Ils sentaient qu'il pouvait se guérir de lui-même et pourtant, ils percevaient dans son attitude qu'il faudrait l'apparition de quelqu'un de spécial pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

- Je suis désolé, avait dit le médecin personnel de Shanks, il est le seul qui puisse décider s'il peut guérir ou pas. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec les premiers soins.

Le médecin personnel de Barbe-Blanche avait paru plus optimiste, il connaissait la force de l'homme qu'il avait côtoyé pendant des années et savait qu'il se réveillerait un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps selon lui.

- Merci, avait répondu Marco.

Il était parti et sous le coup de l'émotion n'avait plus rien dit. Il avait ensuite pris les rênes de la flotte de Barbe-Blanche en attendant. Ils ne pouvaient rien tant que leur Capitaine ne s'était pas réveillé. Marco faisait du bon travail mais tout le monde savait que Marco n'avait l'âme d'un chef. Marco aimait aider et c'était ça sa qualité principale. Il faisait de son mieux pour faire fonctionner les choses mais il voulait le réveil de son Capitaine et Père pour revoir vivre le flotte.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Marco. Il se réveillera plus fort que jamais. Il lui faut juste un petit coup de pouce.

Depuis, ils voguaient ensemble et cette situation durait depuis des jours. Shanks venait souvent assister les infirmières car il avait quelques connaissances médicales mais rien n'y faisait. Il pouvait juste espérer pour tous. Il avait appris à apprécier Barbe-Blanche à sa juste valeur même s'il avait été le rival en son temps de son ancien Capitaine. Mais c'était le passé et il ne fallait pas rester attaché aux idées venues du passé.

XOXOX

Ichigo aperçut une lueur au bout du tunnel. Elle lui parut bien familière du coup. Elle lui rappela les nombreux moments où Urahara l'avait envoyé au Soul Society. Sauf que cette fois, il espérait ne pas atterrir en plein ciel comme les autres fois. Cette expérience était particulièrement douloureuse.

- On arrive!

Ace et Roger soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils en avaient ras le bol de courir avec cette chose derrière eux. Le nettoyeur était certes nécessaire mais ils auraient très bien pu s'en passer pour le moment.

- Très bien! crièrent-ils en cœur.

Et ils franchirent la porte qui s'ouvrait sur le ciel. Ichigo ressentit comme une pointe de lassitude dans son cœur. Il aurait préféré atterrir directement sur le bateau.

- Pas !

Et ils virent le bateau, il était rouge et entouré par d'autres navires. Roger reconnut l'un d'eux comme la propriété personnelle de son ancien rival. Il se dit que pour la discrétion c'était loupé mais il se demanda à qui pouvait bien appartenir le bateau rouge aux allures de drakkar.

Le vent les porta vers ce bateau très précisément et Roger trouva que c'était un très beau bateau. Une fois dessus, il pourrait s'en emparer sans tenir de l'avis de l'avis du propriétaire. Ils en avaient besoin pas vrai? Si on les avait menés à ce point précis c'était pour le prendre. Mais en même temps, si le Capitaine du bateau était un allié de son ancien rival, il aurait quelques difficultés à le prendre. Et ses compagnons ne pourraient pas non plus faire face à tous les hommes de Barbe-Blanche.

XOXOX

Shanks s'assit sur son siège de Capitaine et se dit que cette journée était enfin terminée. Il s'était rendu au chevet de Barbe-Blanche une énième fois et se demandait pourquoi il était toujours dans e coma. La mort d'Ace avait été terrible pour tous mais Barbe-Blanche était un homme fort et il aurait du s'en remettre depuis longtemps.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses yeux et se dit qu'il était temps de se reposer. Il prit un peu de thé et put enfin se relaxer. Il ferma doucement les yeux et savoura pleinement le breuvage chaud. Il sentit que les arômes du thé se libéraient un à un sur ses papilles gustatives et il put se reposer.

Puis il entendit trois «crac» suivis de trois «boum» sonores. Il sursauta violemment quand il entendit ce fracas assourdissant dans sa sérénité. Il se leva vivement et prit son épée. Il attendait de pied ferme les lascars qui venaient de le déranger. Les trois lascars en question se levèrent et firent face à Shanks qui pâlit à la vue de deux d'entre eux...

* * *

**Ca vous a plus? **

**Review please.:)**


	16. C'est possible?

**Tite Kubo** et **Eiichiro Oda** sont les heureux pères des personnages utilisés ici et les merveilleux créateurs des univers que j'utilise ici...

Je reviens avec le chapitre que vous attendiez ou pas... J'en sais rien...

Bon j'ai déjà commencé le début des révélations dans **Autour d'un Secret**, j'ai commencé aussi dans **Un Goût de Cendre et de Sang** et pour **Haunted**...

Chapitre explications je suis désolée... Je sais que vous attendez la rencontre Aizen et Ichigo avec impatience mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Mais j'y suis presque...

* * *

**C'est possible?**

Les trois compères se relevèrent et ils regardèrent la cabine qui les cachait des autres. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur le Capitaine du bateau et Roger vit qu'il avait des cheveux roux et qu'il était singulièrement pâle. Roger se demanda si la personne était malade ou pas. Mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, ça serait plus facile de récupérer le bateau comme ça. Il avança vers la personne qui se cramponnait à ses accoudoirs et qui semblait apeurée de le voir, lui.

- Vous... vous... vous... êtes... vivant?

Et l'homme aux cheveux pointa son doigt vers Ace et il était tout aussi surpris de le voir. Il semblait ne pas croire ses yeux ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Toi... toi... aussi?

Et le roux pointa le doigt vers le dernier membre du groupe e il s'aperçut qu'il ne le connaissait pas et il sut qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec lui. Puis il tenta de boire un coup de sake cette fois pour faire passer cette vision. Le thé avait peut-être certains effets contre-indiqués.

- Monsieur, ne prenez pas le sake, vous aurez des problèmes de santé, lui affirma la personne qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Shanks faillit faire tomber son verre de sake par-terre et il se dit que des apparitions ne pouvaient pas parler du tout. De plus, il voyait Roger s'approcher dangereusement de lui et dans ses souvenirs Roger était quelqu'un d'amical, de courtois pas quelqu'un prêt à...

- Ne me volez pas mon navire!

Et Shanks bondit hors de son siège et il chargea Roger qui ne sut plus quoi faire sur le coup. Il ne savait pas que cet homme n'était pas malade du tout. L'effet était saisissant.

- Attendez! cria Roger.

Et Shanks se figea quand il entendit ce cri. Il lui rappela les nombreuses fois quand Roger avait ordonné l'assaut d'un navire adversaire. Il sentait cette force qui coulait dans ses veines et qui lui demandait de faire ce que cette voix demandait. Il lui fit face et il ne sut que dire:

- Bien mon Capitaine...

Ace regarda son père comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre du tout. C'était comme si on lui avait annoncé que la Terre était en fait plate et pas ronde.

- Shanks le Roux a été ton mousse?

Et Roger de figea à son tour et tout d'un coup le Roux lui semblait plus intéressant qu'auparavant. Il n'était plus le Capitaine auquel il voulait voler le bateau. Il était quelqu'un qui lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre. Il se rappela d'un petit mousse qui s'appelait Shanks et qui aurait dû avoir le même âge que le Shanks ici présent.

- Tu as été ce Shanks? Ce petit qui se battait tout le temps avec Buddy?

Shanks faillit tomber à la renverse quand il entendit ces souvenirs de la bouche de son ancien Capitaine ou plutôt de l'apparition.

- Quittez mon navire! Les apparitions portent malheur!

Et Ichigo se dit qu'il devait intervenir sinon cette conversation n'en finirait plus. Il soupira et il regarda le Capitaine Roux que ses compagnons avaient appelé Shanks. Il s'assit sur une chaise et il posa ses yeux dans ceux du Capitaine. Le Capitaine sembla un peu se calmer mais en même temps il paraissait un peu dubitatif quant aux objectifs de cet inconnu.

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un Shinigami. Un Shinigami est un être qui est censé amener les morts dans un lieu appelé Soul Society. Cette Soul Society est un endroit où certains morts peuvent devenir eux-mêmes Shinigami. Roger et Ace ont pu grâce à leurs grande force devenir Shinigami. Les Shinigami peuvent être envoyés en mission dans un monde composé de vivants et c'est pourquoi je suis ici avec Roger et Ace. Donc vous ne vous êtes pas trompés, ils sont morts et ils sont présents. Mais nous n'allons pas lancer un sort à votre navire.

Shanks prit sa tasse de thé et il la but d'un seul coup. Il se rassit et il ferma les yeux pour digérer la nouvelle. Il passa ses doigts devant ses yeux et il sentit son cœur s'apaiser. Il rouvrit ses yeux et un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage. Il se leva et il serra dans ses bras Ace.

- Je suis vraiment ravi de te revoir. Tu as manqué à beaucoup de monde ici et tu as le mérite d'avoir fait pleurer Barbe-Blanche, tu sais. Il s'est battu comme un dément après avoir vu ta mort. Ta présence va le guérir.

Roger fronça les sourcils quand il entendit ces mots et il se tourna vers son fils. Il voulait éclaircir certaines choses avant de passer à la suite.

- Ace...

Le susnommé se tourna vers son père et il était plutôt curieux de savoir ce que son père allait lui demander.

- Comment se fait-il que tu te sois allié à Barbe-Blanche?

Ace inspira profondément avant de parler. Il savait que Barbe-Blanche était autrefois un grand adversaire de son propre père et ce ne serait pas difficile à digérer pour lui.

- Et bien, quand je voulais le rencontrer, c'était plus pour lé défier qu'autre chose. Je me suis allié à un Homme-Poisson du nom de Jinbei. Et ce Jinbei a répondu à mon appel lorsque je suis parti en guerre contre Barbe-Blanche. J'ai défié cet homme et je me suis battu contre lui pendant de nombreux mois même si mon équipage s'était allié à lui. Pendant ce temps j'ai fait connaissance avec les membres de son équipage et son second m'a convaincu d'être un des fils de Barbe-Blanche. A cet époque je t'en voulais encore beaucoup et je pense qu'avoir un père pour une fois m'a fait un bien fou. Barbe-Blanche a ri lorsque je lui ai appris que je lui ai dit que j'étais ton fils.

Roger le regarda d'un air pensif et il se dit que finalement son fils avait pris la bonne décision. Même si son ancien adversaire était son père de cœur, il respectait son choix. Ce choix lui brisait certes le cœur mais il devait comprendre pour Ace. C'était important pour lu après tout.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Shanks pour se tourner vers son Capitaine. Il se posait de sérieuses questions sur la familiarité entre Ace et son ancien Capitaine. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se parlait avec amour et non avec respect...

- Euh... Capitaine? Comment se fait-il que vous et Ace...?

Roger se tourna vers Shanks au même moment que son propre fils.

- C'est mon père.

- C'est mon fils.

Shanks ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, il aurait voulu exprimer sa surprise mais sa gorge était visiblement en grève. Heureusement pour lui, son public était patient et Ichigo ne semblait pas être du genre incompréhensif. Ce dernier se souvenait lui-même de la fois-là où il avait découvert son père en Shinigami. Il savait quelle tempête faisait rage dans le cerveau de son vis-à-vis.

Et Shanks se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, il parut tellement âgé. Il semblait que les ans avaient croulé subitement sur ses épaules. C'était un changement assez saisissant mais peut-être que dire les choses maintenant aiderait mieux à faire comprendre la situation.

Ils avaient peu de temps devant eux avant de retrouver Aizen et ils avaient décider de suivre les ordres au sens littéral. Même si au sens figuré ça signifiait ramener Aizen et le jeter aux fers dans une prison de la Soul Society cette fois-ci.

Puis Shanks sembla se ressaisir et il put se lever de son siège avec quelques difficultés cependant. Il dut se retenir aux accoudoirs pour se tenir debout et il fit face à Ichigo pour ne pas trop regarde les deux autres. Roger et Ace comprirent parfaitement son sentiment mais en même temps, c'était un peu ridicule. Il valait mieux accepter tout de suite plutôt que d'ignorer délibérément.

- Shanks, commença Ichigo, je comprends parfaitement ce que vous ressentez. Quand j'ai connu l'existence de ce monde, j'ai nié mais j'aurais dû tout de suite accepter. Après j'ai découvert certaines choses sympathiques et j'ai pu revoir certaines personnes mortes que j'avais beaucoup aimées.

Et Shanks parut enfin accepter l'existence des morts.

- Ichigo, demanda Roger, ce serait possible d'expliquer la raison de notre présence ici?

Ichigo se tourna vers Roger et il hocha de la tête.

- Shanks, nous sommes ici à la recherche d'un homme du nom d'Aizen Sôsuke et je me demande s'il serait possible que vous nous prêtiez un bateau.

Shanks fronça les sourcils, il se souvenait d'avoir entendu ce nom à la bataille de Marine Ford. Il se rappelait aussi que quelqu'un s'était battu en duel singulier face à Mihawk et qu'on homme du même s'était frotté à lui. De plus, il avait entendu dire que plusieurs personnes s'étaient évadées de la prison d'Impel Down et qu'Aizen faisait partie d'elles.

Il savait aussi qu'Aizen avait fait partie de l'équipe qui participait à la rescousse d'Ace. Il se tourna alors vers Ace d'un air interrogateur, il ne savait pas qu'Ace avait si peu de gratitude. Il savait qu'il avait parcouru Grand Line rien que pour le trouver lui et pour le remercier. Ce changement soudain le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Ace, cet homme faisait partie de l'équipage qui voulait te sauver. Luffy a fait de cet homme un membre temporaire son équipage. Tu le remercies de cette façon? En le pourchassant.

Ace regarda Shanks bien en face et planta ses pieds au sol. Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'accuse injustement. Shanks comprit qu'il avait peut-être gaffé mais il voulait savoir. Il voulait connaître ses motivations avant de le laisser partir.

- Mon père, Ichigo et moi-même avons décidé de ne pas le tuer et de laisser vivre. Ichigo n'est plus d'accord avec le système de la Soul Society et mon père le soutient. Il va laisser Ichigo le soin de décider le sort d'Aizen. Quant à moi, j'ai décidé de ne pas le tuer et de le laisser en paix. Ma reconnaissance envers cet homme est grande.

Ichigo ouvrit ses yeux choqué qu'on puisse défendre cet homme et pourtant il parut surpris qu'il ait accepté de faire partie de ceux qui voulaient sauver Ace. Qui aurait cru qu'Aizen pouvait faire des choses pleines de bonne volonté. Aizen était du genre à profiter à tous prix d'une situation et à chercher le pouvoir, pas à sauver la veuve et l' orphelin. Mais il se calma et il se dit qu'il devait attendre d'en savoir plus.

Shanks dévisagea pendant quelques secondes le jeune homme roux et il se dit qu'Ichigo avait du passer un sale quart d'heure en compagnie de cet homme. En même temps, Barbe-Blanche lui avait confié qu'il avait vu l'image du Démon en Aizen et il avait décidé de croire Barbe-Blanche. Mais il préféra se taire face à Ichigo, le Code des Pirates lui interdisait de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

- Très bien. Ace, je te dois alors des excuses.

Ace lui sourit avec douceur.

- Shanks, on aurait besoin d'un bateau et le tien semble tout indiqué pour pouvoir chercher Aizen, demanda innocemment Roger.

Shanks fixa ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien Capitaine et sourit avec ruse. Il voyait clair dans le jeu de Roger et il savait très bien qu'il voulait voler son vaisseau.

- Roger, je vous mets à la mer Roger ou pas si quelqu'un ose me voler mon navire. Sr ce, il prit son épée et la plaça sous la gorge du légendaire Capitaine.

- Shanks, pourriez-vous nous mener à Aizen?

Shanks posa une main sur son menton et il demanda quelques explications supplémentaires à Ichigo.

- Je pense que vous n'aimeriez pas qu'on vous prenne votre navire alors pourriez-vous nous aider?

Shanks regarda Ichigo d'un air appréciateur et il marcha vers lui. Il posa une main puissante sur ses épaules et il lui affirma qu'il l'emmènerait où il voudrait. Si on demandait à un Pirate de l'aide, le Pirate devait aider la personne. Autrement ce n'était pas ses affaires.

- Très bien, Shinigami Ichigo. Capitaine Roger et Commandant Ace, je vous aiderai, foi de Pirate.

Et il leur demanda de l'accompagner pour qu'ils voient certaines personnes. Ace et Roger se regardèrent avec appréhension, ils ne voulaient pas être vus du tout. Ca déstabiliserait certaines personnes mais Shanks leur dit le contraire. Ca aiderait les troupes à se remotiver.

Ichigo était curieux de connaître les habitants de ce monde et il sourit avec innocence. Il sentait déjà l'aventure prendre possession de lui. Et il suivit Shanks hors de sa cabine.

Ichigo et ses compagnons sentirent l'air marin les frapper de plein fouet lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cabine. Et ils entendirent également des exclamations de surprise...

* * *

**Je suis désolée pour mon retard, une amie d'enfance est morte pendant les vacances, j'ai du aider ses parents à préparer son enterrement. Je crois que j'ai passé le pire Noël de ma vie. **

* * *

**Ca vous a plu? Review please.:) **


	17. A bord du Moby Dick

**Tite Kubo et Oda-sama** sont les heureux pirates qui voyagent dans leurs mondes respectifs…

Je vais vous avouer que j'ai abandonné toute envie d'écrire ds fanfictions mais on m'a envoyée une ou deux reviews qui voulaient que je continue. Donc j'écris ce chapitre presque à titre symbolique. J'y arrive plus, mes originaux et un autre fandom prennent tout mon temps.

* * *

**A bord du Moby Dick.**

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : il semblait que Roger ait resurgi du monde des morts et qu'Ace ait finalement réussi à survivre. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils avaient vu à quel point Ace était mal en point et savaient quelle serait son issue : fatale.

-Ecoutez, Ace et Roger sont effectivement morts mais je pense que vous devriez demander les détails par vous-mêmes. Quant au troisième, il s'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki et il a une mission à accomplir ici dans ce monde. J'ai promis de l'aider.

Ceci calma aussitôt les pirates de la flotte de Shanks le Roux et suite à l'ordre de leur Capitaine, ils ne posèrent plus de questions. En plus, connaissant les étrangetés de ce monde, il valait mieux s'attendre à peu près tout.

-Très bien Capitaine !

Roger sourit fièrement : son ancien mousse ne cesserait certainement pas de le surprendre. Apparemment, il avait réussi à faire son chemin dans ce monde et il était curieux d'entendre ses récits sur ses aventures.

Aussitôt, Shanks les mena vers le bateau de Barbe-Blanche et les prévint que l'équipage risquait d'avoir une attaque cardiaque quand il verrait que leur ancien camarade et ami était vivant… Mais que Gol D. Roger serait une surprise totale pour eux. Après tout, il était supposé être mort depuis plus de vingt ans. Cette nouvelle serait difficile à gérer.

-T'inquiète Shanks, je connais la chanson avec l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche.

Mais l'Empereur n'était aussi optimiste, ils croiraient certainement que c'était un coup monté ou une supercherie. Du moins, il souhaitait qu'ils ne soient pas tués sur le coup.

Et pour cause, beaucoup de matelots sur le Moby Dick et les autres navires de la flotte de Barbe-Blanche avaient la bouche ouverte à tel point qu'on pouvait y loger un bocal de poissons sans aucun problème.

Roger était quand même confiant : après tout, si Shanks était avec eux, ils ne seraient pas tués. Il avait une alliance temporaire avec Barbe-Blanche, une alliance nécessaire par rapport à la Marine et au Gouvernement des Cinq Etoiles. Ils étaient en sécurité.

-J'espère que vous avez raison. Mais je vous laisse le soin des explications, j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions.

Et il les laissa sur le pont principal en compagnie d'un Marco qui avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, Ichigo se lança dans les explications avant que quiconque puisse les arrêter. Heureusement pour eux, Barbe-Blanche avait eu la visite d'un homme du nom d'Isshin Shiba quelques années avant l'arrivée d'Ace et il portait des vêtements similaires à ceux d'Ichigo. Il les crut assez vite.

-Par contre, vous devriez vous rendre au chevet du Capitaine, il semble attendre quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Roger, Ace et Ichigo entrèrent dans la pièce où dormait Barbe-Blanche d'un sommeil visiblement agité. Ichigo prit en pitié ce vieil homme qui paraissait sur le point de mourir. Il posa une main sur son front et constata la forte fièvre qui l'animait. Si seulement il avait écouté les conseils de Rukia à savoir prendre des cours de Kidô, il aurait pu l'aider en cet instant. Mais Zangetsu rassura Ichigo une fois de plus : il pouvait l'aider. Il guida la main d'Ichigo vers la poignée d'un de ses katana croisés dans son dos, il empoigna avec assurance cette épée devenue familière. Il avait vu avec surprise après un entraînement que sa lame était double.

Il dirigea la pointe de l'épée vers le cœur de Barbe-Blanche et murmura quelques mots, l'âme de Barbe-Blanche, qui flottait au-dessus du corps de son propriétaire parut rejoindre son propre corps. Extraordinaire. Zangetsu affirma à Ichigo que ce n' était pas le moment de Barbe-Blanche. Ichigo sourit, il avait enfin le pouvoir de sauver une vie avec ses dons. Il aurait juste voulu connaître comment s'y prendre avec sa propre mère à ce moment-là.

L'homme reprit peu à peu ses forces et son teint de peau normal, Roger avait assisté à la scène tout sourire ainsi qu'Ace. Le jeune se surprit à se demander quel était le nom de son propre Zanpakutô, probablement quelque chose comme Ichigo mais il voulait être surpris.

-Fils, le nom de ton Zanpakutô, il te faudra l'entendre de sa propre bouche, il est en toi.

Roger avait deviné ses propres pensées, Ace n'en fut pas surprit, ils découvraient peu à peu qu'ils étaient pareils au fond. Un miroir l'un de l'autre et en un sens, Ace était heureux de partager cette relation si particulière avec lui. Il sentit une main paternelle sur son épaule. Roger tira son fils contre lui.

-Il faut méditer et entrer en communication avec ton épée.

-Comment ?

Roger sourit face à la curiosité de son fils, c'était un trait de famille visiblement. Il était ravi que son fils ait hérité ça de lui-même.

-Concentre-toi dessus et tu verras par toi-même fils.

Pendant ce temps, Barbe-Blanche remua dans son sommeil et les hommes dans la cabine se turent dans un silence empli de respect. Même Roger était ravi de voir que son ancien rival était encore en vie. Oh bien sûr : il aurait voulu à nouveau l'affronter dans le Royaume des Morts mais bon, ce n'était qu'une pensée égoiste. Il avait le droit de vivre encore un peu ici, pas vrai ?

-Qui est celui qui m'a réveillé ? Que je le punisse !

Roger ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes : quand Barbe-Blanche était dans cet état ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il savait que le Fruit qu'il avait mangé lui permettait de détruire la plante entière et il y réfléchissait quand même à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à lui. D'accord, il y avait une partie de plaisir dans leurs combats mais ils n'allaient pas plus loin que ça. C'était pour la forme.

Mais Ichigo se tenait debout devant lui, sans la moindre peur. En même temps, il ne savait pas à quel point il était puissant et il était inconscient du danger. Roger laissa faire, après tout, c'était le problème d'Ichigo et il devrait d'expliquer avec lui. Cela dit, il regarda quand même en silence s'il devait intervenir ou pas.

-Moi, monsieur, affirma Ichigo.

Même Marco flippait pour Ichigo.

-Tu crois que c'est sympa de faire revivre les gens alors qu'ils veulent mourir en paix ?

Ichigo tiqua quand il entendit ces mots, il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était de cette façon que cet homme le remerciait. Il lui avait sauvé la mise et il le traitait comme un moins que rien mais la tête que Marco tirait montrait qu'il s'agissait d'une simple provocation. D'accord : à lui de faire ses preuves face à lui.

-Monsieur, et je pense que c'est nécessaire de remercier les gens de leur avoir sauvé la vie.

Barbe-Blanche se tint debout face à Ichigo et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, Ichigo ne put que constater sa taille plus qu'impressionnante, il était sûr qu'il était capable d'assommer beaucoup de gens en très peu de temps. Aussi, appliqua-t-il la leçon de prudence acquise malgré lui face à Kenpachi. Il enleva ses deux katana et Zangetsu approuva au fond e lui cette tactique.

-Quelqu'un qui a du culot, j'apprécie. Tu me rappelles d'ailleurs quelqu'un : Isshin Shiba. Il avait le même courage que toi. Tu serais pas son fils ?

Barbe-Blanche étudia encore quelques instants Ichigo Kurosaki avant de donner son verdict :

-Soit ! Tu vivras.

Et il s'intéressa aux deux compagnons de Marco : il eut la surprise de sa vie quand il reconnut Roger et son fils adoptif : Ace. Il comprit alors que sa supposition sur Ichigo était alors plus vraie qu'il ne le pensait : le rouquin devait vraiment être le fils de Shiba, son vieil ami. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, le jeune capitaine avait cru entrer les coordonnées d'une ville mais il s'était retrouvé par accident dans ce monde. Depuis, Isshin rendait de temps à autre visite à Barbe-Blanche, parlant de son monde et de ses habitudes. Ils s'étaient très bien entendus. Il faisait presque partie de l'équipage pour les hommes de Barbe-Blanche.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

Conscient que c'était à lui que s'adressait le capitaine pirate, Ichigo prononça enfin son nom :

-Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le Capitaine le considéra un moment, décidément, il en entendait des choses aujourd'hui : d'abord son vieux rival de toujours se pointait sur son navire, son fils adoptif lui rendait visite et maintenant, il apprenait qu'une vieille connaissance avait eu des enfants ? Intéressant.

-Ta mère, c'est Kurosaki Masaki, pas vrai ?

Entretemps, Ichigo avait appris son héritage : un hybride Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow et Humain. Il possédait des pouvoirs qui dépassaient son imagination, au fond il 'était pas destiné à être un simple humain mais un protecteur et une sorte de pont entre les mondes. En somme, il pouvait choisir qui il allait aider et qui serait à protéger mais cela ne conviendrait pas au Gotei 13 et à ses règles plus que strictes. Il était certain que la chasse serait lancée aussitôt s'il voulait aider un ennemi.

-Oui.

-Tu lui ressembles beaucoup physiquement mais tu as les yeux de ton père. J'ai rencontré Masaki une fois et elle avait l'air d'attendre un enfant, toi sans doute ? C'était une superbe femme avec beaucoup d'humour. Je regrette qu'elle soit morte.

_Et moi donc !_

Ichigo baissa les yeux un instant en encaissant les mots de Barbe-Blanche mais il remercia l'homme de lui avoir apaisé le cœur par rapport à sa mère.

-Et toi Ace ? Tu as enfin fait la paix avec toi-même ?

Ace parut surpris que Barbe-Blanche change aussi soudainement d'interlocuteur mais il avait le droit de mener la conversation, ils étaient sur son navire après tout. Il avait le droit de les jeter par-dessus quand il le voulait mais Ace savait que son Capitaine ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ayant un grand sens de l'honneur.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à son vrai père qui ne le regarda même pas sur le coup, c'était à lui seul de prendre la décision. Il respecta davantage son propre père sur le coup : Roger le laisserait faire sur ce coup-ci.

-J'ai encore… beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire en face de Barbe-Blanche pour le moment et tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Roger, ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer et passeraient encore beaucoup de temps à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser. Il sourit amèrement : il avait toujours espéré, enfant, avoir un père génial, aimant et super. Il avait toujours voulu que Garp soit son vrai grand-père par bien des aspects mais il avait appris quand il avait six ans qu'il avait été adopté. Et plus tard à dix ans qu'il était le fils de Roger et qu'il était mondialement recherché à cause de son sang.

Et pendant ses premières années d'existence, il avait entendu des murmures, des rires, des moqueries amères de la part e beaucoup de marins et de marchants affirmant que si Roger avait eu un fils, il ne pourrait être qu'un démon comme lui. D'un coup, toute cette haine avait déferlé sur lui et il avait craqué, il n'avait pas supporté. Garp l'avait alors pris dans ses bras, l'avait déposé sur son lit et avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit.

-_Ace, tu vaux plus qu'eux… Je te protègerai._

Et il avait posé une main paternelle sur la tête d'Ace et l'avait ramené contre lui. Il s'était tellement senti en sécurité ce jour-là !

-Et toi Roger, viens-tu reprendre le One Piece ?

Roger sourit malicieusement : il savait que le One Piece était bien caché et il ne donnerait le secret de sa cachette à personne. Il connaissait exactement le contenu de ce trésor.

-Non : la course tient toujours. Que celui qui veuille voguer sur les mers et qui recherche l'aventure le trouve ! Rien ne vaut la liberté et le rêve !

Barbe-Blanche sourit avec arrogance face à Roger : il aimait vraiment cet homme, il lui avait quand même manqué pendant des années. Apprendre qu'Ace était son fils avait ravivé sa flamme très vite. Il n'avait pas arrêté de les comparer mais ce n'était pas nécessaire : Ace voulait être reconnu pour lui-même pas à cause d'un quelconque héritage.

-Que veux-tu maintenant ? T'emparer de mon navire et de ses hommes ?

Roger éclata de rire : son rival ne manquait pas d'humour. Ichigo se demanda pour la première fois quelle sorte de lien unissait les deux hommes : une relation amicale ou des adversaires, une relation entre vieux copains ou des rivaux ? Il ne savait pas quoi dire et pourtant les deux hommes avaient leurs propres codes visiblement. Ace paraissait aussi intéressé par la conversation presque malgré lui, il avait entendu des rumeurs entre Barbe-Blanche et Roger et d'un combat qui les avait opposé tous les deux. Personne n'avait vu l'issue de ce combat et pourtant on pouvait flairer en chacun des deux hommes une certaine satisfaction et même peut-être un semblant de défaite ?

-Ton navire ne m'intéresse pas, Newgate. J'ai déjà de quoi faire mon bonheur.

Son regard glissa vers Ace ce que ne manqua pas de noter le Capitaine du Moby Dick. Il sourit intérieurement : au moins Roger avait retrouvé ce qu'il avait le plus désiré, pas l'argent mais son propre fils. Barbe-Blanche pensait parfois qu'Ace était à Roger ce que le One Piece était pour beaucoup de pirates : l'espoir et le bonheur, la richesse et l'achèvement. Mais il ne dirait pas ouvertement ce qu'il pensait à Roger ou à Ace, il ne voulait pas forcer les choses.

-Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là… osa Ace.

Les deux adultes le regardèrent, amusés par son audace d'interrompre un duel de mots entre eux deux. Mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte : l'important c'était qu'Ace soit heureux et les deux pères ne se battraient pas pour lui, au contraire, ils étaient près à tout pour lui et quelque part c'était étourdissant. Chacun représentait une époque de gloire de la piraterie, tous les deux étaient des légendes, des noms craints par tous… Et ils feraient tout pour un jeune homme de vingt ans.

Ichigo secoua la tête amèrement, il n'avait pas voulu intervenir au court de l'échange, lui rappelant le moment où son père avait enfin révélé la vérité sur lui et Masaki. Il avait senti que s'il posait la moindre question, la magie de l'instant sera détruite. Aussi, il sourit et leva un verre mental à leur santé.

-Mais je crois qu'on n'est pas là pour se chamailler, mais pour fêter !

Sur ce, Barbe-Blanche sortit en trombe de sa cabine et annonça une fête pour son fils revenu et un ami longuement perdu. La fête dura jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

* * *

**Vous avez le droit de m'assassiner après plus d'un an d'absence…**

**Une review peut-être ? Ou je ne la mérite pas ?**


	18. Aide et pensées

**Tite-sensei** **et Oda-sama** possèdent les univers et les personnages utilisés ici.

**Rating : T à M**

**Avertissements :** très fortes allusions au sexe et langage.

* * *

**Aide et pensées**

Le lendemain, les pirates et les trois compères se réunirent sur le pont du Moby Dick, le sujet du jour : savoir ou non s'ils allaient venir en aide à Roger, Ace et cet Ichigo. Shanks était partant pour les aider, les trois compagnons ayant déjà demandé son aide mais Barbe-Banche voulait quand même participer à l'aventure qui les attendait sur Grand Line.

C'était une route assez périlleuse et rares étaient ceux qui s'y retrouvaient sur le chemin maritime sans une bonne dose de chance et d'astuce. Newgate pensait qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'astuces mais la chance était quelque chose qu'ils ne possèderaient peut-être pas : Roger avait fini capturé et était exécuté et Ace avait subi le même sort. La chance ne faisait pas partie de leur patrimoine génétique visiblement.

Marco et les autres commandants étaient prêts à aider leur ancien frère et l'ensemble des matelots également. Les gens de Shanks voulaient aussi mettre leur grain de sel dans cette affaire et finalement, ils décidèrent de donner un voilier fin et rapide aux trois comparses. Les deux flottes donnèrent un peu de leurs caves et des draps. On leur donné aussi un escargophone et une sorte de feuille pour les repérer à tout moment au cas où ils demanderaient de l'aide.

-Bon vent !

Les trois compères se réunirent sur le petit voilier, Ace à la barre et Roger tenant la voile, Ichigo n'ayant aucune notion de navigation les laissa faire. Mais on lui trouva assez vite une tâche ménagère : faire la cuisine et le ménage. Heureusement que sa propre mère lui avait donné quelques notions sinon, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Apparemment, ils étaient capables de manger beaucoup de vivres en même temps quand ils étaient vivants. Or, il semblait qu'avec la mort leur estomac se soit vraiment calmé. Au moins, Ichigo connaissait leurs goûts, ils étaient faciles.

XOXOXOX

Au loin, Crocodile et Aizen s'étaient réunis dans une maison au bord d'une falaise sur Amazon Lily. Boa Hancock avait autorisé à titre exceptionnel la présence d'hommes sur l'île, à condition qu'ils ne pénètrent pas l'intérieur des terres. Sinon, ils seraient tués sans la moindre once de pitié. Les deux hommes mangeaient et buvaient sur une petite table à la lueur d'une lampe à huile et de quelques chandelles.

Crocodile se resservit en vin et prit un morceau de pain dans sa bouche. Il le mâcha lentement pour en apprécier la saveur, ces Amazones étaient de très bonnes cuisinières. Une fois, il avait rencontré des femmes à la beauté similaire et l'expérience avait été inoubliable. Une bonne nuit faisait toujours du bien mais c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Nico Robin et qu'il la regarde sous sa douche, nue.

La diablesse était une belle femme, il fallait le dire et une fois, il l'avait mise dans son lit. Ca avait été pour le plaisir bien sûr mais la belle femme n'avait pas voulu continuer l'expérience. Et pourtant, elle avait crié de plaisir dans ses bras puissants.

-Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

La voix d'Aizen l'avait tiré de ses pensées et il grimaça tout en regardant son interlocuteur.

-Ca te regarde ?

Aizen sourit diaboliquement :

-Non, mais ton regard laisse suggérer que tu rêves de femmes dans ton lit, pas vrai ?

Pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis quelques mois à peine, il faisait preuve d'une perspicacité alarmante. Il faudrait qu'il contrôle mieux cet aspect-là de ses émotions à l'avenir. Il soupira mais ne répondit pas à la provocation. Certes, elle était délicieuse mais il avait ses secrets et il comptait les garder en lieu sûr, c'est-à-dire dans son cerveau.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Aizen ? T'as perdu ton pari tu sais ?

Aizen se tut une bonne fois pour toutes malgré son envie d'obtenir des réponses au plus vite. Il avait la curiosité d'un vautour et la patience d'un rapace en pleine chasse, à attendre le moment propice. Il sourit sardoniquement et Aizen dut se faire à l'idée qu'il n'obtiendrait pas des réponses aussi rapides et faciles.

Un autre pari ?

Non. Hors de question, il en avait déjà perdu un, mieux valait ne pas recommencer. Pour le moment. De plus, il pourrait inventer d'autres moyens de lui tirer les vers du nez. Patience. Il reprit un peu de vin et repensa à Ichigo et son corps de rêve, il l'imaginait murmurer de plaisir son nom dans son lit. Mais comme il était certainement à Karakura, il ne pourrait pas le voir avant longtemps. Il ne pouvait que l'imaginer se tordre devant lui sur des draps de soie blanche, dans une chambre avec un lit à baldaquin. Offert ainsi, il était plus que désirable. Les mains attachées dans son dos, Ichigo serait encore plus beau. Et s'il acceptait, Ivankov pourrait le changer en femme et il pourrait avoir cet enfant. Mais il devait d'abord convaincre Ichigo et le connaissant, ça n'allait pas être facile.

Mais il avait le droit d'espérer et d'après ce qu'il avait compris : les pirates avaient des rêves et ils chérissaient ces mêmes rêves. Il se dit qu'il suivrait encore un temps l'équipage de Luffy selon sa promesse avant de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui sans être dérangé, si c'était possible. Ivankov lui avait parlé de son chef : Dragon qui menait une révolution contre le Gouvernement de cette planète. Il lui apporterait peut-être un élément de réponse. Après tout, il savait beaucoup de choses et rien ne lui échappait vraiment.

-A quoi tu penses ? A ton Ichigo ?

Irrité, Aizen jeta un regard noir à Crocodile qui souriait moqueusement. Un jour, il aurait la peau de ce type et il saurait comment il lisait dans ses pensées.

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

Et il ajouté pour faire bonne mesure :

-Avant, t'avais le regard d'un homme qui est excité sexuellement. De plus, tu avait l'air perdu dans tes souvenirs. C'était qui ? Une belle pucelle ?

Crocodile sourit dangereusement :

-Une pucelle, sans doute. Belle, aussi. Mais pas aussi douce que tu le penses. Elle a joui toute la nuit. Je crois que je l'ai mise enceinte.

Aizen faillit lâcher son couteau et se lancer contre Crocodile. Mais il se retint juste à temps.

-Ordure.

Crocodile éclata de rire, apparemment son compagnon était sensible à ce genre de propos. Il pourrait jouer avec ça, très bien. Il sourit encore plus largement :

-Tu peux pas avoir de gosse avec cet Ichigo, c'est ça ?

Aizen fit éclater son verre dans les mains et s'aperçut tristement qu'il avait perdu son légendaire contrôle de lui-même face à ce voleur des mers ! Il faudrait qu'il révise sa manière d'être s'il voulait être crédible à nouveau. Sur ce, il braqua ses yeux dans ceux de Crocodile :

-Ca t'apporte quoi au juste ?

Crocodile se pencha allègrement vers son vis-à-vis, sachant qu'il avait enfin touché une corde vraiment très sensible. Il jouerait avec à l'occasion, pour lui rappeler qu'il était le vainqueur du duel sur Marine Ford. Il adorerait voir Aizen perdre sa maîtrise de lui-même pour si peu. Ou alors, c'était le seul sujet qui faisait perdre son sang-froid à Aizen. Qui savait ? Il mettrait cette théorie à rude épreuve. A très rude épreuve.

-De l'amusement.

Et il sourit de toutes ses dents, laissant Aizen ruminer ses pensées seul à la table. Aizen jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors : il faisait déjà nuit.

Il se leva de table et prit al direction de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué, elle était juste à côté de celle de Crocodile pour son plus grand bonheur. Il eut presqu'envie de soumettre Crocodile à l'Hypnose Absolue mais il pourrait être amusant de voir Crocodile essayer de convaincre les autres d'avancer… tout en étant invisible pour eux. Mais, voir la réalité pouvait avoir ses avantages. Ou mieux : il n'utiliserait pas l'Hypnose Absolue sur tous ses compagnons. Pour une fois. Ce serait un défi intéressant d'essayer de convaincre avec sa voix plutôt qu'avec des illusions. Il mettrait à profit sa formation de Capitaine et d'orateur à l'Académie Shinigami.

Son Zanpakutô ne paraissait pas si réticente que ça à cette idée, bien au contraire, il fallait que Sôsuke reprenne confiance en lui très vite. Et même si elle appréciait être la seule de Sôsuke, elle était quand même heureuse de voir que son manieur avait jeté son dévolu sur ce beau roux. Elle le voyait très bien en fille : plus petite, une longue cascade de cheveux cuivrés, avec de beaux yeux bruns teintés de jaune, une belle peau de porcelaine et des lèvres roses qui ne demandaient qu'à être prises.

Elle imaginait très bien les nuits torrides qu'ils allaient passer ensemble… mais ce n'était pas pour le moment. Il fallait qu'Aizen convainque Ichigo et qu'Ichigo se laisse faire, pour cela, il fallait qu'Aizen soit sincère avec lui et retravaille cette voix douce et suave. Il ou plutôt elle se laisserait persuader facilement. Après tout, Ichigo avait beaucoup de compassion et cette compassion était sa plus grande faille.

Mais ce qui l'intéressait elle, c'était Zangetsu, elle avait vu quelques images de lui : un bel homme grand et fort, fier et protecteur. Elle le désirait autant qu'Aizen désirait Ichigo. En plus, quand deux Shinigami faisaient l'amour, les deux armes le faisaient aussi. Elle préparait déjà sa tenue pour cette entrevue. Elle la faisait à l'aide de fragment de reiatsu de l'esprit de Sôsuke et elle portait de temps à autre cette ébauche de kimono blanc avec des motifs de lune d'argent.

Encore que, il fallait convaincre Zangetsu de la prendre dans ses bras et de toutes manières, elle dominerait l'échange. Zangetsu paraissait si froid, si distant.

XOXOXOX

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, un jeune roux se posait des questions : fallait-il vraiment qu'il se lance à la poursuite d'Aizen pour perdre à nouveau ses pouvoirs ? Fallait-il vraiment qu'il obéisse aveuglément aux ordres de la Seireitei ? Fallait-il aussi qu'il ignore le sentiment de solitude qu'il avait senti en provenance d'Aizen ? Ce jour-là, il avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le consoler, il avait eu le cœur déchiré de le voir ainsi partir.

Depuis ce jour, il avait voulu comprendre les intentions d'Aizen, depuis ce jour, il avait désiré le revoir, depuis ce jour, il le sentait lui-même seul au monde comme si l'âme d'Aizen avait cherché à lui transmettre un message. Ce message avait pénétré son esprit si profondément qu'il ressentait encore la détresse de son ancien ennemi, de celui qui se sentait si seul, celui qu'on avait désigné comme tel.

Aussi, il pensait qu'il ne tuerait pas Aizen, du moins s'il restait calme, il le constituerait peut-être prisonnier mais ce n'état pas très humain au final. Il avait voué sa vie à la protection des gens qui se sentaient faibles, ceux qui attisaient sa compassion et il se sentait d'une certaine manière dévoué à cet être qu'était Aizen Sôsuke.

D'accord, il avait failli détruire sa ville mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment le but d'Aizen, toute sa vie, il avait cherché un être qui lui était semblable, avec qui partager ses rêves et se faire comprendre. D'une certaine manière ils se ressemblaient tous les deux et c'était probablement ça qui empêchait Ichigo de vouloir tuer cet homme, d'en finir avec lui.

De plus, la souffrance ressentie par Aizen semblait provenir d'un passé assez houleux, aléatoire, voire complètement chamboulé. Il éprouvait de la haine envers le roi de la Soul Society sans aucun doute et l'avait même traité de chose immonde. Tout le monde admirait ce Roi sauf lui, pour des raisons personnelles qu'Ichigo cherchait à comprendre.

Son père interrogeait ses patients avant de les ausculter et il arrivait à Ichigo d'aider à ses auscultations en tant que stagiaire infirmier. Il devrait peut-être faire de même avec Aizen, avant de sentir cette culpabilité d'avoir tué un innocent. Innocent ? Depuis quand pensait-il de cette façon par rapport à Aizen ? Il était loin d'être innocent et pourtant ce contact de ses doigts sur son cœur avait réchauffé la peau d'Ichigo et son cœur battait encore fort à ce souvenir.

Il redemandait peut-être encore un contact de ce genre… et même plus. Son corps lui envoyait d'étranges signaux, il avait toujours cru que le sexe ne l'intéressait pas, et encore moins les hommes. Il se trompait sur toute la ligne : il n'attendait qu'une seule chose c'était qu'un homme le prenne dans son lit depuis toujours. Il avait déjà rêvé d'un homme et lui : Renji, Kenpachi, Ikkaku… Même Byakuya. Ils étaient tous beaux et virils.

Ces derniers temps, depuis qu'ils voguaient sur cette mer (depuis plus d'une semaine !) il se voyait dans un lit drapé de soie blanche sous Aizen, avec une poitrine à faire rêver les garçons les plus frigides. Ce corps de fille, il le voyait dans cette glace dans ses rêves : une très belle rousse aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux dorés. Une belle innocente fougueuse et qui ne demandait qu'à s'offrir à cet homme aux abdominaux exceptionnels.

Plus d'une fois, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, son penis dur et son short humide, Aizen l'excitait à ce point là ? Et il se rappelait qu'il était un homme, en passe d'être adulte et qu'il n'avait pas de vagin ni de clitoris. Et pourtant, le plaisir qu'il ressentait quand Aizen le pénétrait était intense, il voulait presqu'être une fille à présent. Mais il lui faudrait expliquer à son père ce changement subit et il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Et pourtant, sa mère aurait accepté, elle aurait compris et elle lui aurait souri comme d'habitude. Comme elle lui manquait ! Il souhaitait parler avec elle, avoir ses conseils et sa protection, elle avait éclairé sa vie et elle s'était éteinte… Serrant des dents tout en tenant son couteau e cuisine, il pensait à ce Juha Bach que son père avait tué par vengeance. Il senti quelques larmes couler sur ses joues et il posa l'oignon sur la planche…

-Petit, ça va ?

Roger était rentré à ce moment-là.

-Rien, juste les oignons, je suis plus habitué.

Le pirate se doutait que s'était quelque chose d'autre : Aizen le tourmentait et il entendait les murmures de plaisir d'Ichigo dans son sommeil. Le Gotei 13 avait fait une sacrée erreur en l'envoyant tué celui qu'il aimait. Une belle erreur. Leur monde n'avait pas de préjugé contre les homosexuels, les travestis et toutes les autres formes de sexualité mais expliquer cette ouverture d'esprit aux Shinigami, était une autre paire de manches.

Il rejoignit son fils, assit sur une chaise dans la petite salle à manger du petit bateau et soupira.

-Comment il va ?

Roger regarda son fils droit dans les yeux :

-Il se cache la vérité, ça se voit qu'il est fait pour Aizen mais trop de choses sont passées entre eux pour qu'il l'apprécie vraiment.

Ace se gratta le menton, songeur.

-Il m'avait dit qu'il aimait beaucoup les enfants et qu'il rêvait d'être père un jour. Mais je ne vois pas comment deux hommes pourraient avoir un enfant ensemble.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, ennuyé.

-Quoi ?

Ace inspira un grand coup :

-J'ai entendu dire qu'un homme savait changer les hommes en femmes et inversement. Cet homme répondrait au nom d'Ivankov. Mais je ne pense pas qu'Ichigo accepte de changer de sexe instantanément.

Roger fronça les sourcils :

-C'est son corps, c'est lui qui décide.

Et il but son verre de bière.

* * *

**Merci à ceux et celles qui ont reviewé au chapitre précédent, apparemment, je vaux encore quelque chose.**

**Je vous préviens pour les futurs chapitres : il y aura plusieurs scènes de sexe et un risque fort de changement de sexe. Je mettrai toujours le rating du chapitre à ce moment-là.**

**Vous êtes toujours partant(e)s ?**


	19. Admission et décision

**Tite-sensei et Oda-sama** sont les propriétaires des personnages et des univers que j'utilise ici. Je un simple pirate qui... euh... les emprunte ?

**Avertissement :** discussion autour d'un changement de sexe. Il y aura forcément un peu d'OOC

* * *

**Admission et décision**

Les jours se suivirent inlassablement pour Ace, Roger et Ichigo qui souffrait toujours de plus en plus par rapport à Aizen, à tel point que ses deux compagnons se demandaient s'il n'allait pas exploser un jour. Ils voyaient très bien que cette poursuite affectait beaucoup le jeune homme sans oser lui parler, malgré leurs petites allusions glissées dans leurs conversations du soir, devant leur repas. Ils apprenaient à mieux se connaître et, préférant les laisser seuls entre père et fils, le roux s'absentait souvent.

Un jour, Roger jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte envoyée par les hommes de Barbe-Blanche pour se retrouver sur Grand Line : ils approchaient d'une île… bordée par plusieurs rochers. Ce serait peut-être un bon moyen de réveiller Ichigo, qui soufrait d'un manque d'action et ils espéraient qu'il pourrait s'exprimer un peu plus après cette aventure.

Malheureusement, l'île était entourée de courants marins puissants et ils eurent beaucoup de mal à tenir la barre, même Roger et toute son expérience en matière de navire ne servit à rien. Ils échouèrent donc sur l'île, ce qui força un peu Ichigo à sortir de son mutisme. Ils savaient que le jeune homme était profondément en colère parce qu'il devait tuer un homme qui lui avait fiat perdre ses pouvoirs mais depuis peu, il avait constaté que sa conscience le mettait à mal.

- J'ai ressenti une grande tristesse en lui, quand j'ai touché son arme, j'ai vu à quel point il se sentait seul et mal compris par tous. Au fond, il a besoin d'une âme qui puisse le comprendre et visiblement, cette arme m'a… choisi pour le comprendre. Mais au final, j'ai toujours compris ce que voulait mon opposant et c'est ce qui me permettait de le vaincre. Seulement, là, c'est différent, je n'ai jamais senti un tel désespoir chez quelqu'un.

Les deux pirates l'écoutaient attentivement…

- Du coup, je ne sais plus comment agir, comment penser et le pire, c'est que j'ai découvert son besoin d'être aimé, chéri….

Il prit une profonde inspiration…

- Je crois que… j'ai une attirance pour les hommes.

Il ferma les yeux quand il prononça ces mots, comme si c'était un aveu qui signerait son arrêt de mort. Mais cette sentence ne vint pas, au contraire, les deux pirates se sentirent soulagés et ils empoignèrent chacun une épaule d'Ichigo.

- Au moins, tu l'as compris, c'est l'essentiel.

Les mots de Roger mirent un peu de baume au cœur d'Ichigo et Ace le serra dans ses bras avec la vigueur d'un ours.

- Tu sais, on m'a dit de ne jamais refouler mes sentiments, une fois, et que c'était mieux de les laisser s'exprimer.

Il tapa amicalement le dos de son compagnon d'infortune. Ichigo ressentit l'espoir grandir dans sa poitrine et le soulagement qu'il éprouvait se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Je… peux vous en dire plus ?

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite, Ichigo était quelqu'un de vraiment réservé et de timide, ils le savaient. Mais ils étaient pirates et les pirates étaient connus pour se raconter des histoires au coin du feu.

- Je… crois que j'aimerais être une… femme.

Ichigo serra un peu sa mâchoire avant de continuer, tant cette admission lui faisait mal, autant physiquement que psychiquement…

- Toutes les nuits, je rêve d'être dans les bras d'hommes, que ce soit ceux des Capitaines ou des amis, même Chad une fois et je suis toujours une femme dans ces rêves…

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il imaginait la déception de son père qui voulait un fils, fort et viril…

- Je rêve d'être enceinte et…

Il ferma les yeux pour se rappeler des scènes de ses rêves…

- Cet enfant vient toujours d'Aizen qui m'enlace devant ce miroir, nu.

Ses deux compagnons se regardèrent, conscients qu'Ichigo venait enfin de comprendre le sens de ses murmures dans ses rêves et de ses gémissements de plaisir. Ace sur qu'il devrait prendre son courage à deux mains pour demander cette question :

- Que feras-tu face à Aizen ?

Ichigo le regarda, le regard incertain :

- Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai presque tué, je l'ai envoyé en prison et je ne crois pas que si j'ai des réponses… je le garderai en vie. Je ne sais pas, c'est si confus.

Ace prit une profonde inspiration et prit son air le plus sérieux, presque celui d'un grand frère protecteur envers sa jeune sœur, celui d'un oncle ou d'un père…

- Et si on te donnait la possibilité de choisir ton sexe ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Ace prit une gorgée de bière puis répondit :

- Dans ce monde, il existe un homme du nom d'Ivankov, qui est capable de changer un homme en femme et inversement. Si tu le rencontrais, que ferais-tu ?

Ichigo baissa les yeux…

- Je... je veux y réfléchir. Mon père a toujours rêvé d'un fils fort et protecteur envers tout le monde. Et il sera déçu. Je… je serai renié.

Les deux pirates se turent et respectèrent le choix du jeune homme, Ace le prit tout de même dans ses bras :

- Grand Line révèle beaucoup de secrets et tu trouveras la réponse ici-même. D'accord ?

Ichigo leva les yeux pleins d'espoir :

- Mais je pense que mon père serait heureux, et ma mère si elle était encore vivante le serait aussi, approuverait l'arrivée d'un petit-fils… Et je n'aime que les hommes, rêve d'hommes et un corps de femme de rêve…

Il n'aimait pas les femmes, il l'avait su quand il avait vu Orihime et Rukia, nues dans un bassin de la Seireitei sans éprouver la moindre attirance. Par contre, il avait toujours su ce que ça ferait comme effet de porter des seins de femme, c'est pourquoi il avait ouvert les yeux quand Matsumoto avait déboutonné son chemisier. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être elle.

Mais il ne pensait pas que Kenpachi lui rendait visite, nu dans une chambre dans ses rêves, ses pensées étaient tournées vers Ichimaru Gin. Et un jour, il avait osé échanger un baiser avec un type fort en-dehors de la ville de Karakura, dans un séjour à l'étranger. Il avait beaucoup bu et l'étreinte avait été passionnée.

Elle n'éprouvait pas de la jalousie quand un homme parlait avec ferveur d'un ami, il voulait cette attention pour lui seul. Il avait une ou deux fois fantasmé sur le corps de Renji et le corps d'Ikkaku. Mais Ikkaku sortait déjà avec Yumichikka, en secret, mais Ichigo avait déjà vu leurs étreintes, à Karakura et au Gotei 13.

Une fois ou deux, il avait observé Chad dans les vestiaires au lycée et il avait constaté être attiré par les grands bruns au torse avantageux, les gens qui inspiraient la crainte.

Or, un seul avait retenu toute son attention : Aizen Sôsuke, avec qui il partageait des moments intimes en rêve, pour qui il était prêt à changer de corps, de visage, d'identité, rien que pour lui plaire.

Mais il ne savait toujours pas s'il allait le faire ou non, tant qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses à ses questions.

Exténué, il s'endormit à point ferme, toujours dans les bras d'Ace.

XOXOXOX

De l'autre côté de l'île Aizen et Crocodile revinrent avec un joli magot de plusieurs coffres de pierres précieuses, de pièces d'or, de robes de femme, vêtements d'homme, épées et autres objets de valeur. Ivankov participait de temps à autre à ces vols même s'il préférait veiller sur le jeune Luffy. Ils avaient élu domicile sur une île proche d'Amazon Lily, pas aussi grande, mais qui comportait tout autant de nourriture et qui possédait son proche village.

Village, un bien grand mot. Une dizaine de maisons, incluant une petite ferme, les seules habitations de l'île. Mais ça leur suffisait amplement pour survivre. Après tout, ils étaient vraiment très peu à nourrir. Ils étaient cinq ou six à tout casser dans ce village, chacun possédant sa propre maison ou la partageait avec une autre personne.

Ivankov avait choisi une petite maison qu'il avait transformé en petit hôpital et veillait sur Luffy. Jinbei, quant à lui, habitait dans une petite maison en bord de mer, seul. Aizen et Crocodile semblait partager la même maison mais ils étaient effectivement séparés. Ils habitaient l'un à côté de l'autre et vivre ensemble aurait causé quelques soucis…

Certes, ils se voyaient beaucoup, mais pas à cause de leur proximité géographique, mais contre toute attente, une forme d'amitié s'était développée entre eux, née à partir de la rivalité et de la curiosité toute intéressée des deux compères. Crocodile savait qu'Aizen voulait avoir dans son lit un certain jeune homme mais ils ne pourraient pas faire d'enfants sauf si Ivankov transformait le jeune homme en femme.

Aizen savait que Crocodile avait dépucelé une femme et rêvait de l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés et pas seulement pour le sexe. Elle devait être vraiment intelligente pour l'attirer comme ça ou alors très habile et perverse. Auquel cas, Aizen préférait ne jamais la rencontrer pour son bien propre ou alors il serait ravi de rencontrer un adversaire de sa taille en matière d'intellect.

- Au fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'un bateau avait échoué sur les rochers de l'autre côté de l'île.

Aizen jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à son interlocuteur

- Comment tu le sais ?

Crocodile sourit méchamment :

- Le sable me l'a dit. Je contrôle le sable, tu t'en souviens ?

Aizen se tut quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Crocodile se pencha vers Aizen :

- A ton avis ? On part à sa recherche et on prend tout ce qu'il y a dedans.

Simple en effet et voilà à quoi était réduit Aizen pour survivre : voler mais en même temps, ça permettait aux pirates de survivre un coup. Ils allaient souvent d'une île à l'autre dans les bars. Crocodile lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient s'amuser un bon coup et c'était vrai : les jolies filles ne manquaient pas là-bas. Cependant, aucune n'intéressait vraiment Aizen, seuls les hommes comptaient et aucun n'était Ichigo.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route pour le petit bateau le jour suivant, ils prirent leur tenue habituelle de randonnée et se lancèrent à la recherche d'éventuelles perles rares. Ils rencontrèrent un ou deux animaux dangereux mais les éliminèrent assez vite, certains arbres avaient le pouvoir de se mouvoir mais ils furent vite écartés et autres mésaventures.

Ce n'est que le soir qu'ils se trouvèrent sur la plage de rochers où se trouvait le navire échoué. Il n'en restait pas grand-chose : juste des voiles déchirées, une coque complètement détruite et ils trouvèrent sur le sable entre les rochers, des traces de pas. Autre chose qu'ils remarquèrent, c'était le signe de Barbe-Blanche sur la voile du navire et sur la coque du bateau.

A l'intérieur : juste de quoi loger trois hommes pour une course-poursuite. Barbe-Blanche aurait autorisé une autre chasse à l'homme ? Après Ace ? C'était de la folie ou alors Barbe-Blanche n'avait pas récupéré de son combat à Marine Ford. Ou alors Barbe-Blanche souhaitait élargir son territoire jusqu'ici.

- Regarde.

Crocodile pointa du doigt quelques traces de pas et Aizen ressentit un reiatsu étrange : il avait déjà ressenti celui-ci à la Seireitei. On avait certainement lancé des Shinigami à ses trousses pour le tuer mais le Gotei ne l'aurait pas : il était trop fort pour tous les Shinigami du Gotei. Excepté peut-être Roger ou Yamamoto. Roger ne s'en mêlerait pas vraiment, il adorait trop s'amuser et c'était son monde alors à quoi bon lancer une recherche dans son propre mode alors qu'il pouvait de nouveau s'amuser ?

Quant à Yamamoto, il se doutait qu'il avait eu vent de sa fuite d'Impel Down. Après tout, qui avait eu l'idée de l'y enfermer ? Seul dans ce trou à rat au fin fond des mers ? Personne à part lui et il pensait que Sen Goku connaissait ce Yamamoto. Autrement comment aurait-il eu connaissance de ce monde ? Comment Sen Goku aurait eu vent de l'existence des SHinigami ?

- Des Shinigami, il faudra être prudent.

Silence.

- J'ai un pressentiment étrange. Je n'ai pas ressenti ça depuis des mois.

Crocodile fronça des sourcils :

- Une connaissance ?

- Peut-être.

Et il dégaina son katana. Il marcha dans la forêt et son compagnon le suivit. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver des traces de ce qu'ils recherchaient : des morceaux de tissu, des restes de repas et bien entendu, des marques de reiatsu que Crocodile flaira comme étant du haki. Une ou deux fois, ils trouvèrent des cheveux : noirs et roux. Aizen huma le reiatsu dans les cheveux roux et il espérait qu'il avait tort, cela dit, il voulait retrouver ces individus au plus vite.

Plus loin, ils distinguèrent des lueurs de flamme et les deux hommes se penchèrent vers les feuillages. Ils ne voulaient pas être vus. Ce fut alors qu'Aizen reconnut une tête aux cheveux roux.

XOXOXOX

Les trois compères s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la forêt, ils avaient vu l'autre jour des fumées de l'autre côté de l'île et ils s'étaient mis en marche. Ils avaient pris bien entendu la direction des bois comme ça, ils ne seraient pas vus depuis la côté, pour ne pas être vus. Mais les raccourcis, c'était bien connu n'étaient pas forcément les chemins les plus sûrs et les plus faciles.

Ils pensaient que les habitants de l'île ne les reconnaitraient sûrement pas mais la leçon de prudence devait être de mise : Roger était une légende et Ace aussi. Seul Ichigo pourrait faire la différence mais ils espéraient quand même qu'ils ne seraient pas attaqués. Voire tués. Mais ils avaient confiance en leurs capacités et ils doutaient que certains puissent les abattre.

- En fait, je me suis laissé capturer par Garp, c'était un chic type et on s'est rencontrés à plusieurs reprises. En fait, je m'en suis fait un ami, aucun de nous n'osait vraiment attaquer l'autre. On savait qu'un combat entre nous pourrait être destructeur alors c'était une sorte de statu quo entre nous. On faisait semblant de perdre ou de gagner en fonction des envies sans que personne ne soupçonne nos plans de départ.

Ace et Ichigo se regardaient de temps à autre en écoutant les histoires de Roger, elles étaient passionnantes et Ace se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise près de son père. Mieux il le connaissait, plus il se rendait compte ce que Roger avait fait pour lui : il avait ruiné sa réputation de trouble fête de fêtard des mers juste pour le protéger. Il avait tout arrêté juste pour lui, sachant qu'il serait mieux avec Garp, au moins il grandirait normalement.

- Merci, père.

Roger regarda son fils surpris :

- Pourquoi ?

Ace sourit de manière contrite :

- Pour m'avoir permis de vivre une vie normale avec Garp au Poing d'Acier.

Roger éclata de rire en entendant le nom de son vieux rival et ami. Il avait acquis une vraie réputation dans son monde et il le félicitait intérieurement.

- Il porte bien son nom, un jour il a détruit un navire avec son seul poing. Il était fort et il est certainement encore.

Ace baissa les yeux :

- Je crois que ma mort l'a beaucoup affecté. Je ne l'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir élevé, j'ai toujours eu envie de mourir et il m'a quand même pris sous son aile. Malgré votre passé à tous les deux visiblement.

Roger sourit doucement :

- Garp a bon cœur et il ne supporte pas de voir les gens souffrir. Voilà pourquoi il s'est engagé dans la Marine : pour protéger les gens et pour voyager. Il avait trouvé une ou deux îles sur Grand Line, il se souvient de ces îles : il s'est perdu sur l'une d'elles et l'autre, je l'ai trouvé ivre mort avec sa barque pour seul compagnon.

Ace et Ichigo ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes :

- Tu l'as ramené avec toi ?

Roger sourit malicieusement :

- J'ai fait croire qu'il était mon prisonnier et je l'ai aidé à organiser son évasion. Ca me faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça.

Il renifla :

- C'était le bon temps.

Ichigo se leva soudainement et tira ses deux katana :

- Quelqu'un est ici !

Et il retrouva nez à nez avec celui qui hantait ses rêves…

* * *

**Une review ou rien ?**

**Rien, je sais que je ne le mérite pas du tout.**


	20. Confusion et conversations

**Tite-sensei et Oda-sama** possèdent les lieux, les personnages et les univers utilisés ici.

Merci pour les reviews, les abonnements et les favoris. Ca me fait plaisir.

* * *

**Confusion et conversations**

- Vous… ?

Le visage d'Aizen exprimait quelque chose entre la tristesse et l'incompréhension voire l'ennui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Ichigo accepte de venir dans ce monde, pour le poursuivre, pour le tuer à nouveau.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, tu sais ?

Roger et Ace firent comme s'ils n'existaient pas ce qui énerva un peu Ichigo, ils le laissaient seul pendant que lui ferait tout le travail ? Ou alors, ils attendaient son avis, son opinion, ses fameuses questions auxquels Ichigo voulait absolument qu'Aizen réponde.

- Ai-je eu le choix, fut tout ce qu'Ichigo put sortir à la place.

Décidément, tout l'abandonnait ces derniers temps : ses alliés, ses amis, sa famille et sa propre détermination. Kenpachi avait raison, il se défilait dès que les problèmes devenaient trop grands, comme assumer son pouvoir, son devoir envers les autres. Il avait toujours eu besoin de soutien, d'aide mais il n'osait pas quand il le fallait.

- J'imagine que Yamamoto a du se faire un plaisir de t'envoyer me tuer, jeune homme. Laissons aux autres ce qu'ils pourraient faire eux-mêmes, pas vrai ?

Malheureusement, les paroles d'Aizen eurent un autre echo en Ichigo : il voyait la lâcheté de la Seireitei, il se voyait lui et son manque d'assurance maintenant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se détester ou égorger Aizen dès maintenant.

Il pourrait repartir guilleret à la Seireitei et faire comme si de rien n'était, qu'il avait accompli sa mission mais il ne voulait pas se dérober à sa quête personnelle.

Dans leur coin, Ace et Roger échangeaient des regards discrets, sachant qu'Ichigo était sur le point de craquer après cette rencontre, ils prirent discrètement leurs épées dans leurs mains.

Indifférent à ce remue-ménage, Crocodile se posait de sérieuses questions : qui était ce jeune homme ? Comment Aizen et lui se connaissaient-ils ? Il fronçait les sourcils depuis un certain temps déjà.

- J'ai du vous vaincre une fois, alors je peux le faire une seconde fois.

Aizen haussa un sourcil avec tristesse, cette situation était compliquée et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ichigo ne voulait pas risquer de perdre à nouveau ses pouvoirs et lui-même aspirait à la liberté.

- Ichigo, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, tu sais ?

Ce fut alors que la lumière se fit en Crocodile : ce jeune roux était la passion secrète d'Aizen Sôsuke ? En tous cas, il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt fougueux et bien fait. Aizen avait bon goût et Crocodile éclata de rire intérieurement, ce devait être un dilemme pour son ami. Il ne voulait pas être à sa place maintenant.

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison.

Question difficile pour Aizen, d'un côté il était ravi de voir qu'Ichigo lui offrait une seconde chance mais en même temps, il aurait rêvé d'un bon vieux duel. Ca aurait été plus simple, beaucoup plus simple. Ces sentiments étaient problématiques à présent.

- Quelle est ta question ?

Ichigo faillit lâcher son arme et répondre aux promesses sombres du regard d'Aizen : du désir, de la passion et un peu d'espoir ? S'il n'était pas entouré par plusieurs personnes, il aurait volontiers donné son corps à cet homme.

- Pourquoi ?

Crocodile voyait très bien qu'Ichigo éprouvait aussi quelque chose pour Aizen, il n'était pas dupe. Ses mains tremblantes, ses pupilles se dilataient et il voyait d'après les vaisseaux que son pouls augmentait très vite.

- Disons que c'est compliqué.

Ichigo sourit ironiquement, il se sentait seul avec Aizen en ce moment, les autres n'étaient plus là, c'était leur monde à eux uniquement…

- Vous avez mené une guerre, une réponse n'est pas difficile.

Aizen admira ce sens de la répartie malgré les difficultés qu'éprouvait Ichigo, le Seigneur de Las Noches voyait que le jeune homme répondait à son désir, ses messages. Il lui serait plus facile de le convaincre de partager son lit.

- C'est un petit garçon qui a été conçu par un Roi dans une vieille chaumière. La femme a porté l'enfant pendant cinq mois avant le mettre au monde. Au retour du Roi, cette femme, ravie, lui présenta son fils mais il le rejeta violemment. Les années suivantes le Roi tenta tout ce qui lui fut possible pour détruire l'enfant sous la houlette de son Général des Armées. Il prononça le nom de l'enfant à deux reprises devant ses Gardes et son Général. Mais l'enfant, protégé par sa mère changea de nom, il entra dans une Ecole et se forgea un avenir. Il devint le Capitaine d'une Division et il lança un appel à la Guerre. Il se fit de ses ennemis naturels des amis mais les Hommes du Roi n'apprécièrent pas du tout. Ils lui répondirent et envoyèrent un Garçon innocent pour achever le Fils bâtard du Roi.

Ace sourit amèrement, son historie ressemblait terriblement à la sienne à quelques détails près : le roi ne l'avait pas rejeté et il était recueilli par une famille aimante. Roger jeta un coup d'œil sympathique à son fils qui réagissait face à ce discours. Il avait connu le même genre d'histoire mais il n'aurait jamais osé lever la main sur lui, jamais. Il serait un monstre dans le cas contraire.

En tous cas, Ichigo avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que pénétrer dans la dimension du roi était une simple vengeance personnelle, toutes ces morts, tous ces massacres juste pour un lien du sang non assumé ? Quelle folie !

- Bon sang ne saurait mentir.

Ces mots heurtèrent Aizen mais il pensait qu'il les méritait d'une certaine manière. Il avait presque détruit une ville, il avait enlevé une de ses amies, il avait pratiquement tué celle qui lui avait servi de guide dans ce monde. Oui, en un sens il les méritait mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être blessé.

- Bon Roi ne saurait menacer son peuple.

A cela, Ichigo répondit de son sourire le plus hypocrite :

- Un Seigneur envoie toujours son armée pour mieux le seconder.

Aizen se crispa quand il entendit ces mots mais ils devaient passer par là, ils étaient obligés de s'avouer leurs crimes, leurs passions, leurs colères. Sinon, ils ne pourraient jamais avoir de rapports amicaux. Et encore moins devenir alliés.

- Un Roi n'envoie pas un enfant se faire tuer face à ce Seigneur.

Ce fut ce qui acheva Ichigo, incapable de prétendre que cette rencontre ne l'affectait pas tellement que ça. Il avait tenu son katana jusqu'au bout et il abaissa doucement mais sûrement son arme, il était difficile de prétendre, de faire croire, de vouloir faire comprendre. Alors, il rengaina son arme. Il le fallait pour sa santé mentale, son image et ses opinions. Il aimait cet homme, tout simplement.

- Tu deviens raisonnable.

Ichigo lui adressa un autre sourire :

- Parlez pour vous.

XOXOXOX

Plus tard, Crocodile et Aizen se retrouvèrent une fois de plus seuls, les autres s'étaient endormis depuis longtemps.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

Aizen jeta un coup d'œil à celui qu'il aimait, dormir paisiblement comme un bel ange envoyé du paradis. Il avait caressé ses cheveux et ils étaient aussi doux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il voulait courir ce risque d'être rejeté puis de voir que ses tentatives de séduction fonctionnaient.

- Ca va dépendre de lui.

Crocodile, comme à son habitude, se tut, il respectait toujours le silence d'Aizen et ses décisions. Il aimait cet homme pour ses qualités, ses manières et sa force. Il avait déjà avoué à maintes reprises qu'il l'appréciait, mais quand il était tout seul, sans qu'on ne le sache. C'était leur jeu. Leur raison de vivre.

- Mais encore ?

Aizen inspira profondément, il savait très bien que la suite n'allait pas vraiment être de son goût, Ichigo éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, il l'avait vu. Cependant, il ne voulait pas le forcer à dormir avec lui et encore moins le transformer en femme à son insu.

- Je ne suis pas mon géniteur.

Crocodile sourit sardoniquement, après le discours d'Ichigo sur Aizen, Aizen n'était pas du genre à y aller de main morte et pourtant ce jeune homme était unique pour lui.

XOXOXOX

Le lendemain, la compagnie se réveilla de bonne heure, ils décidèrent tous de se rendre au village d'Aizen et de Crocodile sans plus tarder : ce serait là que tout se déciderait. Ichigo n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et il ne voulait pas vraiment parler.

- Tout va bien ?

Ace avait parlé doucement et sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure. Il ne voulait pas être entendu et Ichigo était ravi d'avoir Ace avec lui, il comprenait, il était aussi passé par là avec Roger. Leurs relations n'étaient pas encore au beau fixe mais ils étaient sur la voie.

Mais lui ?

Pour l'instant, il ne savait pas encore quoi faire, il était dans le flou le plus total. Pour une fois, ses rêves n'avaient pas été hantés par Aizen, pour une fois, il avait eu l'esprit en paix, alors quoi ? Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

- Je ne sais pas.

Ace posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Ichigo qui était visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, il voulait peut-être gagner du temps aussi mais au final, ce serait à lui de prendre la décision. Il menait leur troupe et il avait bien géré jusque là, mais là, il s'agissait de sentiments et Ichigo avait du mal avec ça.

- Tant que tu ne le menaces pas, je suppose que ça devrait aller. Allez, je te connais, tu sais prendre de bonnes décisions.

Ichigo sourit ironiquement, le coeur avait ses raisons que la raison ignorait, le cœur était plus difficile à manier que l'épée la plus lourde ou frapper quelqu'un. Il n'avait fait que ça pendant des années : frapper avant d'être frappé à son tour.

Alors aujourd'hui, face à Aizen, il ne savait pas comment faire. Sans doute aurait-il sa réponse plus tard, mais pas maintenant. Ace lui jeta un dernier regard de compassion avant de partir tout en prenant son sac.

- Au moins, tu as le temps d'y réfléchir. Viens, la journée va être longue.

Et le long chemin vers le village d'Aizen commença, ils coupèrent par la forêt avant de rejoindre la plage. Une ou deux fois, Ichigo glissa et Aizen l'avait rattrape à temps, avant qu'il ne se foule la cheville. Ichigo était un habitué des villes, voilà pourquoi leur route était courte au début !

Mais Aizen et Crocodile avaient déjà marché sur ces terres pendant leurs courses matinales. Ils connaissaient ce terrain par cœur et ils savaient exactement où guider leurs visiteurs. Une ou deux fois, ils durent se séparer en petites groupes mais ils retrouvaient toujours leur chemin.

Seul Ichigo, qui n'avait aucune notion de navigation, risquait de se perdre et par conséquent, il était toujours accompagné. Aizen était toujours là avec lui et Ichigo devait bien admettre qu'il était un excellent guide.

Il lui donnait de bons conseils et de temps à autre, ils devaient nager ensemble dans certains lacs pour trouver le village. Ichigo eut droit à une vue incroyable sur les pectoraux de son compagnon de voyage, une ou deux fois, il dut cacher ses rougissements.

Cette vue l'excitait plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, ses rêves n'avaient en rien comblé un désir mais l'avaient bien titillé. Il voulait même à certains moments qu'Aizen le prenne là en pleine nature. Mais sa fierté l'en empêchait et il n'était pas prêt.

- Quelque chose te tracasse, jeune homme ?

Aizen sourit une fois de plus sardoniquement, il adorait provoquer son jeune compagnon. Il savait très bien que le jeune homme crevait d'envie de partager son lit mais il ne le voulait pas maintenant, voilà tout.

Ils se comprendraient un jour, c'était certain mais pas pour le moment. Il fallait juste un peu de temps et connaissant l'impatience d'Ichigo, ça ne serait pas long avant qu'il se jette dans ses bras.

- Rien, répondit Ichigo un peu précipitamment.

Mais Aizen savait que ça cachait autre chose : Ichigo ne voulait pas admettre tout simplement que la vue de ses muscles lui faisait envie, envie qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrasse jusqu'à perdre son souffle. Au moins, Aizen était sûr qu'il aimait les hommes, pas les femmes.

Aizen pensait qu'au fond de lui, Ichigo avait toujours eu besoin d'être consolé, dorloté et aimé. Il ne voulait pas de violences inutiles comme Kenpachi mais une raison de se battre comme Jyûshirô Ukitake ou Kyôraku Shunsui qui l'avait pris sous son ail protectrice.

Shunsui était un des rares Shinigami à faire preuve d'intégrité, il avait eu sa place de Capitaine en toute honnêteté et pas seulement parce qu'il était un des membres d'une des familles nobles de la Soul Society. Il avait fait office de figure de père et de protecteur.

Il lui avait tout appris. Mais rien ne lui rendrait sa mère, morte pour le protéger des attaques du Roi. Cette nuit, Aizen avait appris que le Prince légitime avait ordonné cet assaut et que le Roi avait approuvé cette décision.

Rien que d'y penser, la haine et la colère grandissaient en lui et il rêvait d'assassiner cet homme une bonne fois pour toutes et instaurer un système juste pour tous.

- A… quoi pensez-vous ?

Ils étaient seuls dans une corniche au bord d'une falaise, cette île était décidément pleine de surprises mais il fallait s'y attendre d'après Crocodile, c'était Grand Line et ses mystères.

- A mon géniteur et sa façon bien à lui de détruire quelque chose.

Ichigo préféra garder le silence, c'était déjà pénible pour lui de devoir parler à Aizen. C'était amusant, il avait pensé pendant des mois à cette rencontre, inévitable de tous points de vue, et il était incapable de lui dire ne serait-ce que quelques mots. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Et… maintenant ?

Aizen sourit face à tant d'innocence.

- A ton avis ?

Ichigo le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Vous le détruirez, n'est-ce pas ?

Aizen eut un sourire méprisant :

- En effet, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Et son Prince légitime.

Ichigo fronça des sourcils :

- Il a un autre fils ?

Aizen lui jeta un coup d'oeil :

- Malheureusement, il n'a pas supporté que je sois celui qui est né en premier. Il a fait tuer ma mère et mon géniteur a approuvé ce choix. Tous les Gardes Royaux étaient postés près de la maison où j'habitais avec elle.

Ichigo eut un coup au cœur, il avait aussi perdu sa mère mais elle avait déjà été vengée, son propre père s'en était chargé d'ailleurs. Ichigo en avait éprouvé une grande colère, il aurait voulu faire le travail lui-même, voilà pourquoi il s'était acharné pendant son entrainement. Voilà comment il avait découvert que Zangetsu était une double lame et que personne d'autre à part lui connaissait cette particularité.

A la Seireitei, il avait caché le katana le plus court dans son hakama et Urahara n'y avait vu que du feu. Il ne faisait plus confiance e personne là-bas. Son père s'en doutait et il fermait les yeux, comme d'habitude.

- J'ai aussi perdu ma mère, un homme du nom de Juha Bach l'a privée de ses pouvoirs le jour où elle a été tuée par un Hollow.

Aizen avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, il avait réussi à mettre en échec Yamamoto voilà des siècles, entendre ce nom évoquait quelque chose.

- Le père des Quincies ? Il est encore vivant ?

Ichigo lui lançant un regard triste :

- Mon père l'a tué. Apparemment, Engetsu en avait eu marre d'être enfermé quelque part dans son esprit, il s'est donc… défoulé. Bach est mort avant Karakura Town.

Aizen ne comprenait pas quelque chose pourtant :

- Comment se fait-il que ta mère soit morte ? En quoi intéressait-elle Bach ? Elle…

Ichigo lui répondit :

- Elle avait du sang Quincy, c'était une femme issue d'une famille noble, une des rares à porter le sang Quincy encore intact. Mais une rencontre avec un Hollow a perturbé ses pouvoirs et elle n' »tait plus pure selon Bach. Il a utilisé tous les Quincies non purs selon lui pour revivre…

Aizen haussa un léger sourcil :

- En conclusion, tu as du sang Quincy, Hollow, Shinigami et Humain dans tes veines.

Ichigo sourit amèrement :

- L'Hybride Parfait comme dirait certains…

Aizen s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main délicate sur celle d'Ichigo qui ne le repoussa pas :

- Pardonne-moi.

Ichigo déglutit :

- Je… Je…

Mais les mots étaient durs à sortir… Si dur pour lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de conversations. Il était réservé, timide, parlait peu…

- Je vais essayer…

C'était déjà un début, il se laissait toucher et il appréciait sa présence. Tout était pour le mieux, pour le moment. Ils restèrent de longs moments ensemble à contempler le lac en contrebas, à laisser sécher leurs vêtements, ils n'avaient plus que quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir. Ce lac était relié à la mer et était proche du village d'Aizen. Ce dernier n'avait qu'un désire, embrasser Ichigo mais il se retenait et c'était difficile pour lui. Dur de se contrôler, les hormones étaient un sujet inconnu pour Aizen…

* * *

**C'est officiel : j'ai écrit plus de 120 pages pour ce récit ! Merci à ceux qui me suivent.**

**J'ai écrit plus de vingt pages pendant les trois derniers chapitres en quatre jours.**

**Review please !**


	21. Soucis et réflexion

**Tite-sensei et Oda-sama** sont les heureux propriétaires des personnages, des univers et des lieux utilisés ici.

J'ai vraiment du être en manque pour ce chapitre. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu avant plusieurs chapitres en plus…

**Rating : M**

**Avertissement :** Lemon.

* * *

**Soucis et réflexion**

Le lendemain, les compagnons se retrouvèrent dans la maison d'Aizen, décorée avec goût. Ichigo eut un vague souvenir de Las Noches en parcourant les couloirs et les différents pièces. Aizen adorait le blanc, le vert émeraude et le noir. Cela dit, ce monde avait eu une influence sur lui, il avait aouté des boiseries dans toutes les pièces et des objets étaient peints en bleu.

Ichigo se sentit très vite chez lui, il adorait le chocolat et toutes les boiseries lui rappelaient le goût du chocolat. Même les abdominaux d'Aizen lui rappelaient le chocolat ! Il se souvenait avoir eu envie de lécher son torse et d'embrasser son ventre pour savoir s'il avait le même goût que la célèbre confiserie.

Il associait déjà Aizen à ses goûts personnels et il ne savait toujours pas qu'elle conduite adopter face au puissant Seigneur. Il voyait qu'Aizen éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, Ichigo acceptait toutes ses avances sans broncher, il ne demandait que ça, et il ne savait pas s'il devait faire de même.

Il avait l'impression que s'il baisait les lèvres d'Aizen ou lui touchait ne serait-ce que ses cuisses puissantes, il perdrait son âme à jamais dans un tourbillon d'émotions. Ou alors il n'osait pas encore retourner ses marques de douceur et de réconfort.

En tous cas, Crocodile, Ace et Roger avaient par un accord tacite laissé volontairement seuls les deux hommes dans la maison, prétendant qu'ils avaient eux aussi besoin de se chercher un nid douillet dans ce petit village.

Les maisons n'étaient pas nombreuses et les chambres étaient rares. Ace et Roger logèrent au même endroit et Crocodile restait chez lui. Ivankov et Luffy habitaient toujours dans l'hôpital. Ace avait déjà rendu visite à son jeune frère et constata qu'Ichigo avait le même âge que Luffy. Et que son jeune frère était toujours dans le coma, incapable d'accepter la mort d'Ace.

- Au moins, tu es là. Peut-être qu'il remarquera ta présence. Parle-lui, d'après Trafalgar D Law, les gens réagissent bien aux voix des proches.

- Merci, Ivankov.

Et Ivankov avait laissé Ace en compagnie e son frère, Ace lui prit la main et se demanda par où commencer : ses aventures avec Sabo, ses relations avec Garp ou ses aventures après la mort… il soupira.

Plus tard, il rentra chez lui, exténué. Roger regarda son fils avec inquiétude :

- Comment il va ?

Ace grimaça pour toute réponse et Roger entoura son fils d'un bras protecteur.

Dans leurs maisons, Ichigo et Aizen avaient un peu de mal à parler et ils avaient chacun mangé en silence, Ichigo avait pu découvrir qu'Aizen était un excellent cuisinier et Aizen voir qu'Ichigo était un bon pâtissier.

- Ma mère m'a appris et même ma jeune sœur, Yuzu.

Aizen sourit tendrement et plaça une main sur la joue du jeune homme, il était tellement touchant quand il parlait des enfants. Il semblait que pour Ichigo, chaque enfant sauvé, était un moment de bonheur particulier.

Le jeune Shinigami raconta ç Aizen les mésaventures d'une fille fantôme et de la façon dont les caïds du quartier avaient détruits sa sépulture. Ils n'osaient plus s'approcher de l'endroit jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles.

Aizen rit doucement face à cette nouvelle, Ichigo pouvait être terrible quand il le voulait, tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de soutien, de protection, de confiance. La petite fille l'avait regardé et était partie en paix.

- Tu as pu produire un konso sans Zanpakutô ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils :

- Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Rukia m'avait dit qu'il fallait que j'utilise la garde du katana pour la mettre sur le front du Plus.

Aizen hocha de la tête, Kuchiki Rukia aurait du être instructeur à l'Académie Spirituelle mais une fois de plus, son frère s'était opposé aux propositions de recrutement. Elle était trop jeune, trop frêle, trop fragile pour ce genre d'activités alors qu'elle passait son temps à chasser les Hollows. Elle était douée avec des élèves.

- Rukia a raison, simplement, tu l'as peut-être simplement tellement voulu qu'elle est partie à la Soul Society comme ça. Tes pouvoirs se sont réveillés de suite.

Ichigo resta songeur un instant et il pensait et repensait aux propos d'Aizen, les Shinigami étaient des créatures vraiment étranges. Ils pouvaient faire beaucoup de choses sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il avait entendu parler des expériences des âmes avec pouvoir à la Soul Society et avaient des jeunes gens dans les rues créer des sphères de reiatsu.

- C'est possible en effet.

Ichigo détournait la conversation pour éviter d'être consumé par la chaleur de la main d'Aizen dans sa nuque. Et pourtant, il se penchait de plus en plus vers cette main, bientôt, il se rendit compte qu'il était entièrement soutenu par lui. Quelle force !

Il lui toucha cette main puissante et protectrice et Aizen lui caressa avec son pouce sa nuque, Ichigo avait une peau de pêche et c'était difficile de résister à la tentation de le cueillir maintenant. Mais le jeune homme se leva et s'avança vers lui.

Aizen se leva également et il amena le jeune homme à lui, il sentit le sexe dur d'Ichigo se coller contre lui, le souffle du beau roux devint une brise contre la nuque d'Aizen. Et les lèvres d'Aizen se collèrent au cou du jeune homme.

Ichigo passa une main derrière la nuque d'Aizen et ce dernier remonta ses lèvres et les collé sur celles du roux. Le baiser fut hésitant mal assuré pour Ichigo mais Aizen le laissait faire, il devait trouver ses marques.

Puis, le baiser fut plus vigoureux au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme prenait son pied et Aizen le plaqua contre le canapé du salon. Les deux hommes s'amusèrent à s'embrasser et à caresser le torse de l'autre dans cette étreinte.

Les chemises volèrent ici t là et Aizen continuait à miment l'acte sexuel contre le sexe d'Ichigo qui en voulut subitement plus. Mais Aizen le laissa sur sa faim en arrêtant pile à ce moment-là. Il voulait que ce soit le jeune homme qui prenne l'initiative… la prochaine fois.

Vexé, le jeune homme prit sa chemise et la jeta sur son lit à draps couleur chocolat, Aizen avait pensé à tout visiblement : Ichigo adorait ce met et il voulait toucher en prendre plus, plus, plus. Puis il prit la direction de la salle de bains où il se dénuda entièrement.

Il plongea dans la baignoire d'eau chaude et par un curieux hasard, Aizen le rejoignit plus tard, nu lui aussi. Le Seigneur se positionna le plus loin possible d'Ichigo dans l'unique but de l'exciter davantage. Crocodile avait bien fait de lui montrer quelques tactiques de séduction infaillibles et les filles à la Soul Society n'hésitaient pas à lui faire des avances.

Aizen sortit du bain et Ichigo frustré, le suivit. Il claqua la porte devant Aizen et le força à le regarder. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Aizen qui ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser langoureux du beau jeune homme.

Puis il se décida à enlacer le jeune homme et il le plongea dans l'eau, lui à sa suite. Ichigo gémit une deux fois de plaisir quand Aizen passa sa main sur son sexe. Mais le Seigneur ne voulait pas en faire plus, il voulait qu'Ichigo prenne la décision.

Puis le jeune homme prit le sexe d'Aizen entre ses mains et commença à le serrer, montrant ce qu'il voulait absolument. Le Seigneur soupira à son tour et ferma les yeux pendant que le jeune homme le masturbait consciencieusement.

Il éjacula dans l'eau et accepta finalement ce qu'Ichigo voulait. Il le prit entre ses bras, le serra contre el bord de la baignoire et glissa deux doigts dans son antre chaud et humide. Il était déjà offert avant mais là, Ichigo se colla contre Aizen sans la moindre hésitation.

Puis Aizen fit des mouvements de va et vient dans cet antre si chaud, si invitant, si convoité et Ichigo se laissa aller contre lui, appréciant qu'Aizen lui donne ce qu'il lui avait refusé depuis si longtemps.

Des coussins étaient étalés le long du sole de la salle de bains et Ichigo sentit leur contact chaud rencontrer son dos humide, il se demandait vaguement quelles étaient les intentions d'Aizen pour lui mais ça ne devait pas trop attendre.

En effet, Aizen se pencha sur lui et releva ses jambes, Ichigo éprouva une vive douleur au niveau de al colonne.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Ichigo, les yeux embués de larmes répondit qu'il voulait qu'il continue. Il maudissait son corps d'être aussi peu souple au moment fatidique.

- Continue…

Mais Aizen était dubitatif, le corps d'un homme n'était pas aussi souple que celui d'une fille et il ne voulait pas faire mal à Ichigo pendant leur moment de désir et de plaisir.

Alors, il pénétra quand même Ichigo qui serrait les mains autour des coussins de douleur mais il avait voulu qu'Aizen le prenne après toutes ses avances. Il avait abandonné quelques heures avant, alors il ne devait pas se défiler maintenant.

Aizen fut rapide et c'est tout ce qu'Ichigo souhaitait, tellement la douleur était vive. Ichigo devait se retenir pour pousser des cris de douleur mais il fit confiance à Aizen pour être rapide. Et Aizen vint très vite et il libéra Ichigo.

- Il va falloir faire autrement mais cette fois-ci, tu ne me verras pas.

Ichigo prit peur : il voulait absolument voir Aizen pendant leurs ébats, pas être relégué à celui qui regardait le mur ou se tenait à une barre.

-Je ne veux pas.

Aizen soupira :

- Tu souffres trop quand je lève tes jambes, je ne veux pas te faire mal. Je veux que tu prennes aussi ton pied dans nos jeux.

Ichigo n'aimait pas la direction que prenaient les choses entre eux et il en resta là.

- Je suis désolé, non.

Et Ichigo laissa Aizen seul dans la salle de bains.

XOXOXOX

Le lendemain, Ichigo et Aizen ne se parlèrent pratiquement pas, se souvenant trop bien de la tournure des événements de la veille. Tous les deux avaient un peu honte et se sentaient mal dans sa peau.

Ichigo ne voulait pas voir Aizen en face après cette nuit, cette déception mais il devait faire avec son corps ou changer de sexe. Ivankov était dans les parages mais il ne voulait pas encore lui demander au cas où il n'existerait pas d'autres solutions.

Mais visiblement, penser au corps d'une femme fut trop douloureux pour Ichigo qui laissa tomber son couteau de cuisine parterre, se blessant au passage. Aizen passait par là et il lui mit sa main dans une serviette pour arrêter le saignement.

Ce contact mit un peu de baume au cœur d'Ichigo mais ça n'atténua pas le malaise entre eux, le fait de ne pas se voir pendant l'acte sexuel était vraiment gênant. Ils voulaient pouvoir se toucher, s'embrasser, s'enlacer pendant leurs nuits de désir.

Mais seul l'un d'entre eux serait celui du dessus alors que l'autre serait en bas, soumis. Aucun des deux ne voulait assumer ce rôle, rendant leur situation de couple honteuse. Alors ils ne se touchèrent pas, ne se baisèrent pas, en restèrent à cet état de malaise et de mal-être.

Les jours qui suivirent, leurs amis notèrent le changement de comportement, les deux étaient tendus et ne savaient pas comment faire le premier pas. Ca s'était mal passé entre eux et chacun le voyait. Ivankov avait une solution à leur problème mais il attendait que les deux osent le demander.

Ivankov avait toujours eu un faible pour les gens qui assumaient leur nature et il était triste pour lui de voir deux êtres qui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre se détester du jour au lendemain. Il pensait que c'était lié au sexe et le sexe était important pour la vie d'un couple.

Le sexe permettait de renforcer les liens entre les deux conjoints et si les deux avaient passé un mauvais moment dans le lit, alors il y avait problème. L'un ne voulait pas plus alors que l'autre avait un besoin désespéré de l'autre.

Il avait l'impression dans ce cas-ci, que c'était Ichigo la source du problème pas Aizen. Etrangement, il avait cru qu'Ichigo accepterait très vite Aizen au vu de sa gentillesse, de sa faculté à ressentir de la compassion et son innocence.

Mais c'était visiblement l'inverse, Aizen et son désir de tout contrôler n'avaient rien à voir avec cette situation. Ichigo avait certainement du entendre quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas du apprécier. Une situation humiliante pour les deux par exemple.

Ichigo risquait de perdre cette part d'innocence s'il acceptait cette part du marché entre eux deux et la naïveté d'Ichigo était quelque chose de précieux pour Ivankov. Rares étaient les jeunes de son âge qui avaient ce sourire, cette façon d'être et cet espoir.

Non, Ichigo s'était renfermé sur lui-même et Ivankov l'attendait, depuis quelques temps. Il savait que le jeune homme se mentait à lui-même en partie par rapport à quelque chose, il savait ce qu'il fallait faire mais il ne pouvait pas encore supporter cette éventualité.

Il lui laisserait le temps d'accepter cette réalité en face, il ne voulait pas lui forcer la main après tout parce qu'il ne sentirait pas mieux autrement. Il quitterait le petit village et il ne voudrait plus avoir affaire à lui.

Voire pire, il pourrait dénoncer Aizen à cette Soul Society et il ferait le boulot qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire, à savoir le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. Ca lui rappela Dragon et sa rébellion contre le gouvernement.

Au départ, ce n'était que quelques hommes, des troublions de service comme les appelaient les gens de la marine, mais au final, ils ont organisé le plus gros groupe de résistance jamais connu, une vraie menace contre le Gouvernement des Cinq Etoiles. Le bon vieux temps.

Ils avaient été seulement une dizaine au commencement, à trouver que le Gouvernement était trop injuste avec ses citoyens, les Marines profitaient trop de leurs pouvoirs, seuls quelques uns étaient intègres.

Ao Kiji faisaient partie des ces perles rares et il ne voulait pas quitter la Marine pour le moins du monde. Il éprouvait beaucoup de compassion et à l'instar de Garp, désirait protéger les autres. Sen Goku devait obéir aux ordres et il devait donner l'alerte à tout bout de champ.

Sen Goku n'avait pas mauvais fond, bien au contraire, mais il devait garder une certaine neutralité face aux deux branches de la Marine, l'une dure et l'autre avec un désir de protéger. Mais faire silence était déjà agir pour les Révolutionnaires.

Voilà pourquoi ils avaient pris avec eux un maximum de monde, recruté en grand nombre et en secret parmi les officiers. Et récemment, ils avaient ouverts leurs protes aux citoyens, aux civils. Ils voulaient mener une guerre et ils devaient former des gens. Envoyer des civils non formés serait du suicide stratégique, des souffrances et des pertes inutiles.

Mais il revint à Aizen et Ichigo, il avait une solution pour tous les deux mais elle risquait de ne pas plaire aux deux. Il leur faudrait discuter avant de prendre une décision et Ivankov ne la prendrait pas pour eux.

Ichigo avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et Aizen avait déjà assumé son désir, même s'ils étaient ennemis au départ ou plutôt forcés à être ennemis comme dans les histoires romantiques. Il avait une bibliothèque entière de ces histoires et ne les cachait pas à Dragon, en fait ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Il respectait la liberté d'opinion de chacun et c'était ça ce qui avait plu à Ivankov au départ, en plus de la liberté d'agir à sa guise. Ils avaient formé leur gouvernement à part entière et des îles s'étaient ralliées à eux. Maintenant plus qu'un ou deux ports majeurs et ce serait fini du commerce maritime des esclaves du Gouvernement. Et autres activités peu agréables.

Et Ivankov se laissa rêver sur les jours avec Dragon et il devait avouer qu'il était curieux de connaître le nom de sa femme, s'il en avait une. Elle devait être exceptionnelle en tous points de vue.

* * *

**Et encore un pour la route !**

**Les mots coulent tous seuls sous mes doigts…**

**Très peu de dialogues, désolée.**

**Review please !**


	22. Dispute et jeu

**Tite-sensei et Oda-sama** sont les pirates qui ont explorés ces mondes et ont raconté l'histoire de ces personnages.

Encore merci à ceux et celles qui lisent et pour les reviews !

Les disputes, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort…

* * *

**Dispute et jeu**

Aizen et Ichigo partagèrent une fois de plus un repas en silence, sans savoir vraiment comment se parler une fois de plus et pourtant, leur relation était bien partie. Ils avaient échangé quelques souvenirs et certaines idées mais depuis cette fameuse nuit, ils étaient gênés d'être l'un avec l'autre. L'un voulant quelque chose de l'autre mais aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment céder à l'autre.

Ichigo reprit un fruit dans sa main et elle toucha au même moment les doigts d'Aizen, le contact fut électrique et Ichigo retira aussitôt sa main. Il avait failli exploser de colère, cet homme le touchait alors qu'il ne lui parlait même pas ? Autant dire que la situation était chaotique entre eux.

-Pourrais-tu… ?

Mais Ichigo n'attendait pas la fin de la phrase, il passa directement le pain à Aizen qui était assis en face de lui. Ils ne se regardaient pas souvent en mangeant, s'ignorant presque et ils savaient au fond d'eux-mêmes qu'ils devraient un jour briser la glace.

-La politesse aurait…

Ichigo frappa du point la table, cette excuse était pathétique pour lui ! Aizen lui parlait de respect alors que cette nuit, il avait voulu lui forcer la main, pour son désir propre et au mépris des envies du roux. C'était immonde.

-Tu peux vraiment… parler toi !

Aizen fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas où Ichigo voulait en venir à moins que ce ne serait une nouvelle allusion à leur nuit ? Il soupira, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas osé en parler, ils seraient cloîtrés dans leurs propres âmes.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Ichigo fulminait : il fronçait les sourcils et ses narines étaient dilatées sous l'effet de la colère, ses mains étaient crispées sur la table et tout son corps était tend.

-Me demander de faire… ça alors que tu ne m' as même pas demandé mon… avis ?

Ils y étaient, cette fois-ci était différente des autres, Aizen le sentait bien au niveau du ton d'Ichigo. D'habitude c'était lui qui prenait l'initiative et Ichigo qui partait en retraite et pas lui. Aizen était profondément désolé que ça se passe ainsi entre eux et il ne voyait pas vraiment comment arranger les choses.

-Ecoute… je…

Ichigo lui coupa la parole ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir…

-Pas de ça avec moi ! C'est comme si ton opinion comptait plus que la mienne ! Tu as décidé que ton désir comptait plus que le mien. Tu as voulu me traiter comme si j'étais un… animal !

Aizen ferma les yeux, il n'était pas confronté aux sentiments tous les jours, tout ce qui important cette matière pour lui c'était comment manipuler les autres avec cette base, pas comment les gérer. Il préférait pour le moment se taire et laissa Ichigo continuer sa tirade.

-Ca ne t'est même pas venu à l'esprit qu'il existait des solutions à ce problème ! Des solutions qui feraient en sorte que nous soyons à égalité dans nos rapports.

La voix du jeune homme craquelait peu à peu, Aizen était conscient que ce sujet était important pour le jeune homme et il dut le laisser continuer une fois de plus…

-Je n'ai pas la souplesse d'une femme, je n'ai pas le corps d'une femme et seuls les hommes et les femmes n'ont pas ce problème avec le dos. Je ne veux pas souffrir pendant ces rapports !

Les mains d'Ichigo tremblaient, signe d'une agitation forte au niveau de ses émotions, Aizen parut inquiet pendant un instant mais Ichigo ne s'en aperçut pas du tout.

-La seule solution que je vois moi, c'est d'obtenir ce corps de femme et je sais qu'Ivankov peut me le créer. Il a ce pouvoir.

Aizen dut réfléchir quelques minutes avant de répondre parce qu'Ichigo attendait visiblement une réponse de sa part, il lui avait vidé son cœur alors à lui d'en faire autant.

-Je n'ai jamais regardé les femmes, j'ai eu toute ma vie une attirance pour les hommes mais aucun n'était toi. Je te veux toi.

Ichigo leva des yeux enflammés vers Aizen : visiblement il n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'il perde la vue de ce corps. D'accord. Mais c'était le sien et il en faisait ce qu'il voulait. Ses lèvres se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et ses mains se refermèrent contre la table.

-Tu ne regardes pas les femmes, tu ne regardes pas les hommes mais tu me veux moi. C'est ça ?

Il fit silence quelques secondes :

-J'y ait vraiment réfléchi et peu importe si ça te plaît ou non, mais si tu me veux moi, alors il faudra que tu acceptes mes désirs… aussi.

Aizen posa ses mains sur la table, il n'aimait pas ce qu'Ichigo insinuait, mais pas du tout.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je tiens à ce que tu veux… Et…

Ichigo croisa les bras en un geste de colère :

-Tu tiens à ce que je pense. D'accord. Très bien. Alors il faudra que tu acceptes que je veuille être une femme et que je veuille te voir pendant nos rapports ! Pas que toi tu regardes et moi je subisse pendant ce temps.

Aizen parut pris de cours par un tel argument… C'est ce qui arrangea les choses pour Ichigo.

-Tu n'es seulement pas près à accepter que je change, je change pour nos rapports et je veux un enfant, je l'ai déjà dit.

Ichigo sourit sardoniquement, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il clouait le bec à Aizen Sôsuke, le grand Seigneur du Hueco Mundo, le fils caché du Roi Spirituel et puissant Shinigami. Il ne voyait que manipulations et machinations et ne s'était jamais occupé d'affaires vraiment personnelles.

-Et tu veux aussi cet enfant, pas vrai ? Alors il va falloir faire avec. Avec mon futur corps.

Et il quitta la pièce sans attendre ce qu'Aizen allait lui répondre. Et tout Seigneur qu'il était, Aizen était aussi un homme, et il n'arrivait pas à gérer les sentiments et les affaires familiales alors qu'Ichigo avait eu le temps d'apprendre ça toute sa vie. Il ferma les yeux et même s'il savait qu'Ichigo avait raison, il ne voulait pas qu'il change, il voulait l'Ichigo de ses fantaisies, pas celui qu'il allait devenir.

Quelle triste réalité.

XOXOXOX

Pendant ce temps-là, Ace et Roger jouaient aux échecs, une version personnalisée. Si on perdait une partie, le perdant avait un gage ce qui rendait le jeu encore plus amusant. En effet, Roger avait du imiter le chant du coq cinq fois, lancer des bouts de banane aux arbres et astiquer un galet de mer.

Ace quant à lui avait du sauter à cloche-pied sur la plage, sous les yeux amusés de Jinbei, faire flotter une bouée en bois et mâcher des miettes de pain. Puis il était retourné jouer avec son père en qui il avait découvert un adversaire redoutable.

Même leurs stratégies de combat étaient similaires ce qui rendait la tâche plus difficile et rendait le jeu encore plus amusant. Ace avait vu que Roger était un tricheur avéré et Roger avait vu que son fils avait hérité l'intégrité de sa douce mère.

Dommage, il serait meilleur joueur avec cette petite pointe de mensonge. Mais il passait, Ace lui rappelait Rouge. Il était gentil qu'elle aussi intègre et tout le reste venait de lui. Il doutait donc qu'un jour il puisse lancer les pirates du monde à la poursuite du One Piece.

D'après les récits de son fils, les pirates avaient accepté la compétition avec joie. Ils s'étaient lancés sur les mers et personne n'attendait leurs retours au pays. Les habitants avaient honte de ces débordements de joie, ces désirs d'aventures, ils étaient aussi fous que Roger lui-même.

-Ils ont pas chômé pendant ce temps, pas vrai ?

Ace sourit tristement par contre :

-Même Barbe-Blanche voulait ce trésor…

Il se tut un instant avant d'ajouter :

-Ils l'ont poursuivi autant que les Marines m'ont poursuivi moi.

Roger posa son verre de bière sur la table, l'ai accablé :

-Ecoute fils, si j'avais su qu'un jour on te poursuivrait à cause de ton sang, je t'aurais pris avec moi. Je ne me serais pas laissé mourir. Tout ce que je voyais en Garp c'était le père adoptif idéal et celui qui te donnerait cette force.

Il soupira :

-J'aurais voulu que ça soit autrement…

Et il leva les yeux au ciel, ils étaient brillants et les larmes menaçaient de couler à tout instant :

-Je comprends ce Dragon, ce Gouvernement n'en vaut pas la peine mais pas du tout.

Ace prit sa tête entre ses mains, l'air triste lui aussi.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix, j'avais compris. Tu n'avais pas le choix et tu pouvais pas savoir. Au fond, je comprends que tu voulais mon bonheur.

Roger garda les yeux baissés pendant cet échange, Ace avait raison comme toujours, cette logique, celle de Rouge… Cette faculté de pardonner aussi. Il était génial. Juste génial.

-J'aurais juste voulu te connaître, tout simplement, père, tout simplement.

Roger dévisagea son fils, les yeux plus brillants que jamais, il se demandait s'il méritait ce fils aussi bon, aussi gentil.

-Tu es vraiment comme ta mère, vraiment.

Et il posa une main ferme et protectrice sur celle de con fils, il avait ce regard fier qui remua Ace.

Un peu plus tard, Ace et Roger rendirent visite à Luffy, dans le coma, même sil commençait à s'agiter et à manger tout seul selon Ivankov. Il avait apparemment inventé une technique pour manger même dans son coma, ce qui était extraordinaire.

Le père et le fils s'étaient regardés en silence, trouvant cette information un peu loufoque, oui même pour Roger ! C'était la première fois de leurs vies qu'ils entendaient parler de quelqu'un qui puisse manger comme ça.

-C'est étrange, j'ai entendu parler de gens qui marchaient dans leur sommeil, de gens qui parlaient dans le sommeil et même remuer dans leur sommeil. Mais ça, jamais. Comment il fait ?

Evidemment, le Seigneur des Pirates était vraiment intéressé et Ace un peu, même s'il ne l'affichait pas aussi ouvertement. Ils mangeaient tous les deux comme quatre et ils trouvaient qu'ils manquaient de nourriture de temps à autre.

Ivankov secoua la tête face à tant de naïveté et d'innocence, il avait toujours cru que Roger ferait preuve de sérieux mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas, il devrait encore beaucoup apprendre, c'était certain.

Enfin bref, il leur demanda de sortir, le temps de s'occuper de son patient qui aviat besoin de soins constants. Vraiment constant.

-Ils sont terribles ces deux là…

Et Ivankov soupira.

XOXOXOX

Entretemps, Ichigo était arrivé à la clinique d'Ivankov, ce dernier était occupé avec Luffy quand l'escargophone lui annonça l'arrivée d'Ichigo. Ivankov soupira : Luffy ne reviendrait jamais à lui s'ils venaient tout le temps comme ça, chez lui.

Mais Ichigo était son patient aussi et il devait traiter tout le monde de la même façon. D'accord, Dragon lui taperait un jour sur les doigts s'il apprenait qu'il avait maltraité son fils. Et le pire c'était qu'il manipulait le vent comme personne, il avait l'air au courant de beaucoup de choses grâce au vent.

Voilà qu'il flippait tout seul. Il devrait vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter pour lui-même, s'inventer des peurs n'était pas vraiment idéal quand on était avec des patients. Et en plus, il était supposé faire preuve d'intégrité et de force mentale, pas paniquer comme ça.

Et il descendit une fois les escaliers, accueillir quelqu'un qui paraissait vraiment mal en point et Ivankov reconnut certains signes des gens qui venaient chez lui changer de sexe. Mais Ichigo ne semblait pas vouloir venir ici pour lui demander ça.

-J'aimerais des réponses, juste des réponses.

Ivankov le guida vers une petite pièce qui faisait office de bureau, il ferma les rideaux et les fenêtres pour ne pas être entendu.

-Que veux-tu ?

Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration :

-Que vous ont dit les gens qui sont venus chez vous, pour changer de corps ?

Ivankov prit son temps pour s'asseoir, il savait qu'Ichigo voulait qu'il soit sérieux, alors il serait pour lui. Il avait besoin de confiance et d'assurance, pas de mensonges et de faux semblants.

-Ils sont venus me le demander, tout simplement.

Ichigo le regarda bizarrement, apparemment rien dans ce monde ne fonctionnait comme dans le sien, où ils avaient des thérapies et des centres de conseil pour ce genre de situation.

-Tu as déjà pris une décision ?

Ichigo crispa ses mains sur son short blanc comme neige, laissant des plis au passage.

-Alors ce qu'il faut, c'est être prêt ?

Ichigo regardait droit dans les yeux le maître des travestis, celui qu'on prenait pour fou dans tous les coins du monde pour ses idées, ses opinions, pour la Révolution.

-Exactement, c'est à toi de prendre la décision et comprends bien que c'est à toi de faire le cheminement, pas à moi.

Il prit un pause dans son exposé, Ichigo n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En un sens, ça se comprenait, il avait certainement l'habitude d'entendre des médecins qui l'avait guidé tout au long de sa vie mais ici, ça ne fonctionnait pas de la même façon. Ils devaient être prêts et c'était toute la différence.

-En gros, tous les gens, les rois, les princes et autres, sont venus chez moi parce qu'ils le voulaient, parce qu'ils voulaient changer et qu'ils se sentaient prêts au fond d'eux-mêmes. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas chez toi, tu as ce désir mais il faut que tu te prépares à accepter les changements.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils :

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Ivankov se leva de son siège et prit un livre sur la bibliothèque : il s'agissait des cycles de la femme et de la façon dont le corps féminin fonctionnait. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil aux pages et il trouva le livre très utile. De plus, il y avait quelques notes au crayon de papier venant d'Ivankov et divers commentaires de sa plume.

Ichigo accepta le livre avec reconnaissance, sachant qu'Ivankov ferait de son mieux pour l'aider. Il voulait le guider, pas le transformer directement. Il devrait être prêt et il savait que ce livre serait utile pour lui.

-Merci.

Ivankov expira un rond de fumée :

-Je t'en prie.

Mais Ichigo ne bougea toujours pas du fauteuil, il avait visiblement d'autres soucis en tête.

-Le problème, c'est que j'ai peur de l'image de moi que ça va donner et de la vie de couple que je vais avoir.

Ivankov soupira, beaucoup de gens étaient venus le voir et beaucoup avaient vu leurs familles déchirées, des monarques tomber et des gouvernements lancer des poursuites contre ces travestis.

-Il faut que tu en discutes avec Aizen, je ne vais pas faire ça pour toi comme ça.

Il prit une pause dans ses explications.

-Ce que je vais te dire est très sérieux. Alors écoute-moi bien, petit.

Il pointa un doigt sûr vers Ichigo, ses yeux étaient fermes et autoritaires.

-Il doit être prêt à accepter ce changement, tout comme toi. Tu dois montrer que tu n'as pas peur d'être ce que tu es. De plus, je ne crois pas que tes amis te trahiraient pour si peu, je pense que tu as eu la chance d'avoir des amis qui seront toujours là pour toi. Et c'est ça qui va faire la différence, crois-moi. Beaucoup ne crois pas en eux-mêmes, en leurs rêves, leurs espoirs et peu de choses se réalisent vraiment. Alors soit prêt, Ichigo, soit prêt.

Ichigo hocha lentement de la tête, éprouvant une immense gratitude envers Ivankov.

* * *

**Ca vous a plus… ou pas ?**

**Dans ce dernier cas, vous avez le droit d'envoyer des enclumes, un personnage détestable à ma poursuite.**

**Une review ?**


	23. Une belle histoire d'amour

**Tite-sensei et Oda-sama **sont les créateurs des univers et des personnages utilisés ici. Je les emprunte.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu et laissé une review.

* * *

**Une belle histoire d'amour**

Aizen prit le livre entre ses mains longues et fines et le manipula avec précaution comme s'il s'agissait d'une oeuvre d'art ou alors c'était un signe de moquerie. Ichigo attendit patiemment qu'Aizen lui rende le livre dont il avait besoin. Aizen tourna quelques pages du livre et en lut le contenu rapidement et en grimaçant.

Il jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil mécontents au jeune homme qui se demandait quand Aizen allait enfin arrêter de jouer la comédie. Il faisait comme si le sujet l'intéressait mais au fond, Ichigo pensait qu'Aizen avait du mal à arrêter de contrôler les gens. Parler de leur relation faisait partie de leurs nouveaux sujets de discussion et Aizen trébuchait assez souvent dans ce domaine.

Il fallait aussi dire qu'Ichigo était obstiné quand il le voulait et qu'il ne démordait pas d'un sujet quand il le voulait. Aizen savait qu'ils étaient à égalité et il était difficile pour lui de ne pas lui ordonner de parler et de lui obéir. Alors il faisait avec et hochait de la tête d'un air courroucé. Ichigo commençait à fatiguer à cause de son attitude honteuse.

C'était comme s'il était à nouveau le Seigneur de Las Noches et comme s'il voulait que tout reste comme avant alors qu'Ichigo avait le désir de mieux connaître cet homme. Malheureusement, il se rappelait aussi de sa perte de pouvoirs face à lui et ce fait rendait leurs disputes encore plus houleuses.

Cependant, ils avaient quand même progressé au niveau de la communication et ils faisaient des efforts pour se parler droit dans les yeux au cours des repas. Autrement, quand ils se croisaient dans les pièces ou les couloirs, ils ne fuyaient plus mais restaient assis ou debout là où ils étaient. Ils ne prétendaient plus que l'autre n'existait pas ou dérangeait, c'était tâche impossible.

Ils partageaient la même maison, leurs chambres étaient voisines et ils avaient une seule salle de bains, impossible de ne pas ignorer l'autre. Ils avaient établi des règles, l'un devant s'occuper de telle tâche alors que l'autre devait faire tel ou tel travail. Au moins, durant ces moments-là, ils parlaient poliment comme des adultes.

Ca leur offrait aussi un moment de répit, de calme, de parler de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui ne fâchait pas. C'était en fonction de ce qu'ils connaissaient et de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ainsi Aizen s'occupait des tâches difficiles alors qu'Ichigo faisait le ménage et à manger pour eux. Une ou deux fois, ils reçurent la visite de Roger et d'Ace, Ichigo ignorait comment ils s'étaient procurés le sake mais la fête improvisée fut agréable.

Au contraire du moment présent ou Aizen fusillait Ichigo du regard… comme si les yeux avaient le pouvoir de tuer quelqu'un, pensait Ichigo ironiquement.

- Alors ta décision est toujours la même ?

Silence.

- Tu ne changes pas de cap ?

Ichigo sourit légèrement dans un air de défi, Aizen voulait vraiment qu'il reste tel qu'il était…

- Non. Et je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je voulais être une femme.

Azen reposa le livre sur la table de chevet du jeune homme qui se tenait debout devant lui, c'était la première fois pensait Aizen que quelqu'un le défiait comme ça depuis Grimmjow mais Ichigo avait ce côté qui énervait Aizen.

- Donc, tu penses que ce changement n'aura aucune incidence sur notre vie ?

Ichigo savait qu'Aizen marquait un point sur ce coup-là, Ichigo savait qu'une femme fonctionnait autrement qu'un homme : les règles, les douleurs au ventre, le désir d'enfant…

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne vais pas faire ce changement à la légère, ce n'est pas un simple caprice. Tu sais très bien que je veux ton accord avant de me lancer dans une telle aventure et je veux aussi savoir quand je serai prêt à le faire.

Aizen ferma les yeux quelques secondes et Ichigo le laissa digérer ces paroles. Il savait qu'Ichigo avait raison, il savait que le jeune homme voulait agir pour me mieux mais lui… Voulait-il ce changement ? Il n'en était pas sûr, il était même contre.

- Je…

Le Seigneur avait du mal à trouver ses propres mots, il aurait vraiment du fonder une famille au Gotei 13, ça lui aurait donné plus d'expérience avec Ichigo présentement.

- Je veux seulement te connaître un peu plus… comme tu es maintenant.

Ichigo eut un air assez triste pour Aizen et posa malgré lui une main sur son bras :

- Alors pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas ?

Et il posa sa tête sur son torse…

- J'ai besoin de ton soutien.

Mais le Saigneur avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il devrait soutenir quelqu'un au lieu d'être soutenu au cours une guerre quelconque. Il était tellement habitué au pouvoir qu'il avait du mal à dire oui à Ichigo et Ichigo lui demandait implicitement de travailler avec lui pour ces changements.

- S'il-te-plaît.

Aizen recula d'un pas pour mieux regarder Ichigo.

- Tu me demandes de changer, d'accepter ce que tu demandes, de te soutenir. Et tu sais que ça va être difficile pour moi de te laisser libre ?

Ichigo ferma les yeux et une larme coula, ce qui n'émut pas le moins du monde Aizen Sôsuke, il avait passé l'âge d'être convaincu par les larmes. Ou alors…

- Ne pleure pas, tu sais ce que j'étais avant et ce que je suis toujours. J'adore le pouvoir et tu le sais. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à tout accepter venant de toi, beaucoup. Mais je veux bien apprendre à te connaître. Mais ça va prendre du temps.

Ichigo inspira profondément avant de répondre.

- Je crois que c'est tout ce je peux avoir pour le moment et je pense que je vais aussi devoir accepter cette part de toi.

Ichigo éclata d'une sans joie :

- Il faudra apprendre à se connaître.

XOXOXOX

Dans un bar glauque, sur une île proche du village, un père et un fils partageaient leurs souvenirs. Ace prit une gorgée de thé vert tandis que Roger sirotait tristement son verre bière brune. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et Ace se faisait du souci pour lui.

Une ou deux larmes coulaient des yeux bruns de Roger, Ace se demandait si son père avait l'alcool triste mais il se rappelait que ce n' était pas le cas. Il riait très souvent quand il buvait et il animait souvent la soirée, prenant toujours Ace dans ses bras pour qu'il se joigne à lui.

Et il se mettait à chanter quand Ace acceptait enfin de se laisser aller dans les bras de son père, ravi que son fils accepte enfin l'invitation et malgré lui, Ace se mettait lui aussi à chanter. Une ou deux fois, c'était dans la rue, alors ils recevaient un seau d'eau sur la tête mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Ils étaient ensemble et Roger voulait vraiment son fils à ses côtés, Ace comprenait que Roger avait fait un choix ce jour-là et peu à peu il l'acceptait. Plus il apprenait de choses sur cet homme, plus il l'appréciait. Et il arrivait même à le faire rire de temps à autre, ayant trouvé son goût pour les blagues vaseuses et autres histoires.

Mais là, il avait vraiment tenté de le faire rire mais rien ne marchait. Qu'était-il arrivé à son père si fêtard d'habitude ? Il lui prit la main et Roger la serra avec gratitude.

- Tu me rappelles tellement ta mère…

C'était donc ça qui le faisait pleurer ?

- Elle était douce, aimable, courageuse, très belle… Je me souviendrai d'elle toute ma vie. Elle était le seul rayon de soleil de ma vie, elle m'a montré sa vision des choses…

Il soupira et but une autre gorgée de bière.

- Je l'ai rencontré trois ans avant notre mariage.

Il sourit presque à ces souvenirs, elle était radieuse quand il lui avait demandé sa main. Tellement radieuse que ses cheveux flamboyaient comme le feu dans le soleil couchant. On aurait dit un phénix.

- Elle devait se marier avec un des officiers de la Marine mais elle a refusé sa demande en mariage, à la grande honte de son père.

Il posa ses yeux sur son fils et mit son poing sous son menton…

- Alors, elle a quitté la maison pour travailler dans un hôpital comme elle l'a toujours voulu. Une nuit, ma barque s'est fracassée contre les rochers, par chance, un homme m'a recueilli dans sa ferme et a fait appel à ta mère.

Ace sourit quand il entendit ces mots, tout le monde ne détestait pas les pirates, des gens avaient bon cœur et ils ne vivaient que pour aider les autres.

- Elle n'avait pas de préjugés, d'idées préconçues, elle était aimée de tous…

Roger se penche vers son fils avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

- Dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle s'est précipitée vers moi et a pris sa trousse de secours. Elle m'a soigné pendant une semaine. Pendant ce tes, mon équipage attendait toujours de mes nouvelles. Même mon second ne savait pas où j'étais.

Ace reconnut son père, il gardait beaucoup de secrets comme la localisation du One Piece et son contenu.

- Ensuite, j'ai regagné mon bateau et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi déçu de ma vie. Je voulais la revoir, elle m'avait donné de l'espoir, un réel espoir. Mon seul et unique rêve était de la retrouver.

Ace vit pour la première fois ce que Roger cherchait à lui faire comprendre, il rêvait d'une famille, de l'avoir lui. Sa gorge se serra.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé quelques mois plus tard. Elle était à bord d'un vaisseau de la Marine et devait soigner les blessés… Elle était venue cherche en ville des médicaments et des compresses lorsque je l'ai vue dans cette merveilleuse robe blanche. Elle m'a souri et discrètement, elle a écrit un mot pour moi. Elle voulait que je la rejoigne.

Roger sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Et on s'est revus au sommet d'une colline, elle avait dit au Capitaine que le pharmacien voulait lui donner d'autres médicaments. La livraison n'était pas encore venue. On s'est promenés main dans la main et on a mangé ensemble. Elle est repartie le lendemain mais je connaissais enfin son nom. Rouge comme le feu.

Roger reposa son verre sur la table.

- Depuis, elle s'arrangeait pour me suivre en silence, elle savait que c'était dangereux mais elle voulait me voir et elle était vraiment astucieuse. Et très intelligente.

Roger posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui écoutait le récit fasciné.

- Et enfin, on s'est mariés sans que personne ne le sache. Elle ressemblait au coucher du soleil dans sa robe, elle était le miroir de la beauté du monde. Elle était mon One Piece dans mon cœur. Le trésor que j'aimais le plus, la perle de mes yeux.

Mais Roger perdit son sourire.

- Après notre nuit de noces, on s'est plus revus pendant des mois, une guerre avait éclaté dans un pays lointain et elle devait aider. Elle était connue pour ses talents d'infirmière et son sourire calmait les gens au plus profond de leur cœur.

Il fit une pause dans son récit.

- Je l'ai revue malgré tout et elle m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte. J'aurais voulu mais je te jure que j'aurais voulu tout quitter pour elle. Absolument tout. Mais Silver est apparu en ville et m'avait dit que Garp était en ville.

Roger ferma les yeux de chagrin.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, on s'est battus comme d'habitude mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes et Garp l'avait senti. Il riait et blaguait toujours mais à il avait ces questions là… Il avait l'art de savoir comment faire pour faire croire que c'étaient des blagues.

Roger sourit tristement.

- Ensuite, j'ai fait en sorte de gagner et Garp a compris que je ne voulais plus jouer, plus m'amuser, que quelque chose me poussait à protéger quelque chose. Alors, on s'est encore revus et crois-moi, nos duels étaient plus impressionnants que jamais. Mais entretemps, j'avais caché quelque chose sur une île… le One Piece.

Il se penche vers son fils et il posa sa tête contre son torse en quête de pardon.

- Je n'ai revu Rouge qu'une seule et unique fois. Une seule. Son ventre était rond et une vieille infirmière avait accepté de lui dire quel était le sexe de l'enfant. Nous avions un fils ! Tu te rends compte ? Toi ! Mon plus précieux trésor.

Mais ses yeux s'assombrirent très vite, trop vite.

- J'avais promis à ta mère ce jour-là, que je la rejoindrais quoiqu'il arrive. Une dernière fois et je serais là. J'abandonnerais tout pour elle. Mais absolument tout.

Il déglutit difficilement.

- Mais ce jour-là, le Gouvernement des Cinq Etoiles avait ordonné à Garp de prendre toute une flotte et de me vaincre. Je n'ai plus eu le choix. Nous n'avions plus le choix. Il fallait absolument faire croire que c'était à la mort. On s'adorait au fond, mais on n'avait pas le choix.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes chaudes et son visage était humide. Ace passa les bras autour de son père et lui prit la tête entre ses mains.

- J'ai du me rendre… Moi. Je n'ai plus eu le choix, j'ai du me rendre. Garp est passé pour un héros et moi le Diable, j'allais être exécuté. On le savait tous les deux. Alors j'ai fait mes dernières prières, mes derniers aveux à lui seul.

Sa voix craquela…

- Mais je crois qu'on a été entendus, j'avais demandé au garde Aka Inu de faire venir Garp pour es confessions. Il a du dire à Sen Goku que tu allais naître…

Et il pleura pour de bon à chaudes larmes… Ace pleurait lui aussi la perte de sa mère. Il comprenait enfin son père, enfin ses motivations, ses regrets, sa vie, tout. Absolument. Et il désirait plus que tout rencontrer sa mère et il voulait la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour qu'il vive et il ferait tout pour survivre aux côtés de son père.

Absolument tout.

XOXOXOX

Plus loin, une jeune homme se réveillait dans son sommeil, il étirait et déformait ses bras à sa guise, un homme au visage recouvert de maquillage s'agita dans son sommeil. Il avait entendu du bruit. Il se leva en sursaut et s'arma d'un bâton pour prendre sur le vif le cambrioleur. Mais ce n'en était pas un : son patient avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits.

- Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

* * *

**Ecrire l'histoire de Rouge et Roger m'a émue aux larmes. Imaginer tout ça, c'était merveilleux. **

**Une petite review ? **


	24. Douce nuit

**Tite-sensei et Oda-sama** sont les créateurs des personnages utilisés ici, je les emprunte à la façon pirate on va dire.

Retour de _**Bleach**_ ! Youpi !

* * *

**Douce nuit**

Des mains qui le tenaient, l'agrippaient et le forçaient à rester sur le lit à contempler l'horreur sus ses yeux, des mains qui déchiraient sa peau et le torturaient sans cesse… Un jeune homme qui se tordait de douleur dans un lit recouvert de sang et de bras coupés… Des mains qui lui caressaient ensuite son corps et le transformaient constamment, homme, femme, homme, femme… Il ne savait plus qui il était ni où il était, il était constamment soumis à ces métamorphoses désagréables…

Un corps qui transpirait le sang, la douleur et qui demandait à ce qu'on le libère, un jeune homme qui sentait des cordes se lier autour du cou et l'étrangler peu à peu… Ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites et il se convulsa sur son lit… Dans un élan ultime, il se redressa, tenta de se défaire des cordes… Mais rien n'y fit, il était pris au piège, des voix hurlaient de rire autour de lui, se moquaient de lui… Il ne savait plus qui il était, sur quoi se baser, vers qui se tourner…

Il était seul…

Il cria…

Les yeux ouverts, le cœur couvert de sueur, Ichigo exprimait la plus grande peur, il venait de vivre un des pires cauchemars de son existence après la mort de sa mère… Il se souvenait de la douleur éprouvée à ce moment-là, quand il avait du prendre une lourde décision pour l'ensemble de sa famille… Il devait les protéger peu importait le prix.

Les mains tremblantes, il chercha le verre d'eau posé sur la table mais il se brisa à terre. A ce moment-là, la lumière de sa chambre s'alluma et il sentit le poids d'Aizen juste à son côté. L'ancien Seigneur le prit dans ses bras protecteurs et Ichigo laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusque là.

Il posa sa tête rousse sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'il apprenait à connaître et serra ses mains sur le kimono du Seigneur. L'homme rapprocha encore plus le jeune homme contre lui et le couvrit de baisers rassurants. Ichigo sentait des bras le bercer et il pria Aizen de rester avec lui pendant la nuit, le Seigneur fut particulièrement patient et le laissa s'endormir dans ses bras. Puis il s'allongea sur le lit d'Ichigo et le serra tout contre lui, passant les couvertures sur leurs corps enlacés.

La respiration du jeune homme ralentit peu à peu pour rejoindre le souffle lent et profond du sommeil, Aizen appréciait les pressions exercées sur son poitrail fort. Il caressa le dos d'Ichigo et le jeune homme, par réflexe se serra encore plus contre lui. Le Seigneur compris que la présence d'Ichigo était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour le rendre heureux.

Alors pourquoi autant s'acharner sur le changement de sexe ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser Ichigo choisir par lui-même ? Il n'en était pas encore tout à fait sûr. Pour l'instant e corps du jeune homme était suffisant mais au moment où ils voudraient des enfants ensemble ? Il faudrait soit adopter, soit demander à Ivankov de créer un utérus via des hormones femelles ou alors un changement radical de sexe…

Il cala la tête du roux contre le creux de sa nuque et lui caressa les cheveux. Malgré lui, il tentait d'imaginer le résultat d'une transformation sur le jeune homme. Il voyait les cheveux longs et ondulés, il voyait cette tignasse rousse qui paraissait indomptable… Les beaux yeux dorés de la jeune fille, les lèvres roses et pulpeuses… Mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit pour le moment. Il voulait profiter de la présence du jeune homme comme il le pouvait… En toute innocence.

Il lui avait demandé sa protection pour la nuit, alors il respecterait sa parole et il ne voulait pas briser une promesse pour une fois… Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout des choses, en toute honnêteté, en toute franchise.

- Oh Ichigo, que me fais-tu ?

Il lui baisa le cuir chevelu et il fut à nouveau surpris par la douceur des cheveux d'Ichigo, alors il pouvait presque accepter cette longue chevelure cuivrée qui brillait au soleil. Mais il voulait encore profiter et il avait conscience que c'était un désir purement égoïste de sa part. Vouloir à tous prix quelque chose du jeune homme ne l'aiderait en rien. Il avait compris que le jeune homme aimait choisir quand il le pouvait…

- Mais laisse-moi le temps, s'entendit-il murmurer à l'oreille du jeune homme. Laisse-moi le temps.

Ichigo, quant à lui, se calmait peu à peu dans les bras puissants d'Aizen, il se sentait à l'aise, en sécurité depuis si longtemps… Si longtemps. Il se dit qu'Aizen peut-être l'accepterait tel qu'il était, sans broncher, peut-être qu'il l'aimait suffisamment pour ne pas le brusquer… Peut-être accepterait-il ? Alors il rêva de plages ensoleillées, un enfant qu'il tenait par la main et toujours ce corps sublime de femme…

L'aimait-il tellement alors qu'il accepterait ce changement ? Ou bien Ichigo était-il lui-même tellement effrayé par cette possibilité de non-retour pour délayer cette transformation. Ivankov lui avait dit qu'il devait encore réfléchir et il avait besoin de temps effectivement, de temps. Leur couple avait aussi besoin de temps pour mûrir et se bâtir. Ichigo se demandait tout simplement quand il pourrait enfin opérer ce changement de sexe.

Pas maintenant en tous cas, c'était encore hasardeux et il étai encore trop indécis. Il devrait affronter le regard de tout le monde et il n'était pas encore prêt pour ce duel. S'accepter était l'étape la plus dure pour Ichigo, une étape presque infranchissable pour lui. Mais il devrait faire avec et se lancer au bon moment. Il voulait qu'Aizen soit là avec lui pour ce changement…

Avec lui et toujours.

XOXOXOX

De leur côté, Ace et Luffy se retrouvèrent et ils fêtèrent toute la nuit, Luffy fit la connaissance de Gol D Roger et bavarda joyeusement avec lui de tout et de rien. Il voulait savoir des tas de choses sur Grand Line mais Roger ne lui disait rien. Il préférait garder le mystère pour lui et selon lui, s'il révélait tout maintenant, la surprise serait gâchée.

- Tu vois petit, quand on part à l'aventure, l'inconnu c'est ce qui attire le plus, donc c'est à toi de traverser les épreuves et de les affronter. Ce n'est pas aux autres de tout te dire. Tu es Capitaine jeune homme, il faut que tu montres à ton équipage que tu es prêt.

Sur ce, il laissa le jeune homme méditer ces pensées, Roger partit un sourire en coin, laissant les deux frères ensemble encore un peu de temps. Ainsi c'était à ça que ressemblait le fils de ce Dragon et il rappelait beaucoup son grand-père : Garp avait la même énergie, la même fougue, le même tempérament.

Il respira l'air du grand large sous ce clair de lune et sourit… Il était ravi que son fils avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui jouer, quelqu'un avec qui parler, rire, faire les quatre-cents coups, amuser Garp. S'il avait pu se douter qu'avec Garp, il trouverait un havre de paix comme celui-ci, il serait parti avec l'esprit un peu plus en paix.

Et pourtant, ça ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment de culpabilité qui était ancré dans son cœur : il aurait voulu assister à ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, le voir pour la première fois naviguer sur les mers… Mais c'était un passé qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper et encore moins voir de ses propres yeux. L'enfance d'Ace était un immense souvenir que Roger ne pourrait partager qu'avec des discussions.

- Alors l'ami ? On s'amuse ?

Cette voix tira brusquement Roger de sa rêverie et il se tourna vivement vers celui qui l'avait abordé de cette façon.

- On revient à la vie et on ne salue même pas le monde ?

Roger plissa les yeux quand il reconnut le personnage :

- Crocodile, c'est ça ?

Et le Seigneur des Pirates esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Dans ce monde, les gens ont la politesse de se présenter.

Crocodile afficha un sourire encore plus grand :

- Vous avez du répondant mais ça vous a pas sauvé.

Roger eut un sourire arrogant :

- Comment c'est… de perdre face à un gosse ?

Crocodile perdit de sa superbe et fusilla du regard Roger, il se souvenait encore de l'humiliation provoquée par Monkey D Luffy à Arabasta. Il marcha droit vers Roger et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de l'homme. Ils avaient pratiquement la même taille.

- Vous faites peut-être le malin maintenant que vous êtes entouré mais je pense que si j'avais le One Piece, je lèverais une armée contre vous, Roger.

Roger haussa les sourcils.

- Désespéré à ce point, Crocodile ? Vous êtes sûr que vous avez bien regardé sous votre lit ?

Crocodile dut se retenir pour ne pas frapper Roger en pleine face : Ace était à côté et Luffy aussi. Ils soutiendraient Roger quoiqu'il arrive, il en était certain.

- On vous surnomme le Diable… Vous savez pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes pathétique à vouloir menacer un homme comme ça, Crocodile. Vous n'avez aucune âme, aucune chose à laquelle vous raccrocher, un espoir, un rêve, rien. Ceux qui cherchent le One Piece sont bien plus que ça.

Crocodile assista au départ de Roger pour sa maison au bord de la mer, impuissant et ruminant les mots durs de Roger dans sa tête. Sa raison lui indiquait que Roger avait vu juste et son orgueil lui disait de provoquer Roger jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Sa colère était telle qu'il resta éveillé jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Ace rejoignit son père accompagné de son jeune frère. Ils notèrent aussitôt le changement d'humeur de Roger et instinctivement, ils décidèrent de ne pas lui poser de questions. Ils comprirent qu'il avait échangé des mots durs avec quelqu'un et ils savaient qui était ce quelqu'un en question. Du moins, ils devinaient.

- Papa, on va se coucher.

Roger baissa la tête et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au reflet de la lune sur la mer avant de fair face à son fils…

- Bonne nuit, Ace. Et j'ai été ravi de te connaître Monkey D Luffy, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton grand-père, pour sûr !

Quelque chose sonnait faux dans sa voix et Ace crut que son père était jaloux ou alors c'était la dispute qu'il semblait avoir eue avant… Ace penchait pour la deuxième option, plus juste à ses yeux : du peu qu'il avait vu de Roger, il avait compris que c'était un homme qui recherchait le bonheur. Et il regarda son père rejoindre son lit avec amertume et il maudit celui qui avait ruiné le moment de bonheur de son père.

- Ace ?

La voix de Luffy réveilla un peu son frère aîné et ce dernier avait des yeux remplis de colère et de compassion, Luffy comprit que son frère voulait que son père soit bien.

- Tu sais, il va s'en remettre.

Ace sourit tristement à son frère :

- Tu parles comme Garp, maintenant ?

Luffy jeta un coup d'œil bizarre à Ace… Il le regarda s'éloigner pour se coucher sur son hamac rouge avec des motifs de pirates.

- Bonne nuit petit frère.

Luffy sourit, voilà qui ressemblait plus à Ace.

XOXOXOX

- Alors, comment se porte la famille Kurosaki à Karakura Town ?

Le maître de la Chambre de 46 avait demandé un entretien avec Yamamoto et on savait qu'on ne pouvait pas éviter un tel entretien : La Chambre des 46 contrôlait absolument tout. Yamamoto sirota un peu son thé vert avant de répondre :

- Cette famille se porte à merveille, nos hommes la surveillent nuit et jour.

Le dirigeant de la Chambre sourit sadiquement, il savait très bien que Yamamoto devait exécuter tous ses ordres à la lettre. Il prit lui aussi une gorgée de thé brûlant.

- Je crois que Kurosaki Isshin faisait partie des nôtres à un moment.

Yamamoto jeta un coup d'œil à la photo posée juste à côté de la théière. Effectivement il ressemblait beaucoup à cet Isshin Shiba, le Capitaine peu soucieux des ordres et qui avait provoqué la chute des Shiba.

- Et vous savez le sort que l'on réserve aux traîtres ?

Yamamoto souffla sur son thé pour en chasser la vapeur brûlante…

- La mort.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce en toute discrétion, il demanda à Soi Fon de venir dans son bureau pour un entretien privé. Cette dernière hocha de la tête et elle lança ses meilleurs assassins à la poursuite de Kurosaki Isshin et de sa famille, ça voulait dire aussi Kurosaki Ichigo… Mais il étai dans l'autre monde, il faudrait alors envoyer des hommes pour le détruire aussi…

Mais quelqu'un avait entendu la conversation et se dit qu'il fallait absolument empêcher tout cela… Cette personne porta à ses lèvres un escargophone...

* * *

**On veut encore de moi ?**

**Non ? Pourquoi ?**

**Réponse en review.**


End file.
